Mysunderstood
by EmilytheWicked
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are transfered back in time when the train stops. Harry meets his parents. Not your usual parentkid relationship. First fanfic, no flames.
1. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters, I just own plot. (I guess)**

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, R+R!**

Chapter 1: Train's Magic and a Journey

Hermione was different. It must have been all that had happened in 5th year that strove her to change, I just don't know. She walked into the Burrow, totally different. Harry and Ron stared. "What the bloody hell, Hermione" Her hair was completely straight. And in a braid almost reaching her waist. "Oh, you like it" Harry and Ron blushed.

"Well, yeah, we like it, but how'd you do it" It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Well... Muggles have hair salons. I went there, and they straightened it. I can't believe how long it is, seeing that it's not all bunched up in curls" Ron and Harry just gaped at her.

"You're _pretty_." They said in unison. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, we're in 6th year, and you _just_ realized I am a dateable girl in _4th year_!" She pulled them into a compartment, and sat down. They began talking about regular things, (mostly Quidditch), but they still shot Hermione looks every now and then. Then Hermione noticed the train slowing down. "Guys, the train can't be arriving yet.-" She was cut off, and everything went black. Everyone's head snapped back painfully, and it was like lightning had stricken Harry's scar.

No one really knew what happened next, except for the three themselves.

"Oooh, what happened?" Hermione moaned. Her head ached terribly. She looked around. "Oh my gosh!" they were in the hospital wing. Were they hurt? Were Ron and Harry okay?

Her questions were answered when Dumbledore walked in through the door on the left side of the wing. "Young miss, you have awoken!" Hermione was confused. Why hadn't Dumbledore called her by her name? And he looked different. His nose was straighter (and it took a keen eye to see that) and his face was smoother. "Professor, what happened?"

He then looked at her strangely. "I was hoping you can tell me that. You see, the house elves found you three on the ground of the train. When they could not awake you, they brought you here. You have only been asleep a few minutes, and the feast is about to begin. What can I help you with?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" she whispered fearfully. "The effects… the changes… Professor, what year is it?" Dumbledore looked surprised. "What? Oh, 1986." Harry and Ron woke up, slowly, at those words. Hermione looked, shocked, at Dumbledore. "But we come from 2005! This can't be… Unless, the train…" Harry stretched.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" She glared at him. "We're in the past, that's what's wrong!" she shot back, very angry. Dumbledore was watching them, seemingly calm, but under that exterior he was very distressed. Time travel was not unusual for wizards as it is for muggles, but still, three children from 19 years in the future landing on his doorstep was _highly_ unusual.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Coming soon! (hopefully) took me a whole day to write this!**


	2. The Exchange Students

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters... I only own plot (I guess... blah blah blah blah blah blah blah etc.)  
**

Chapter 2: The Exchange Students

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Wait… Harry," Ron started. "Wouldn't your parents be at school?" Harry looked at him. "Yeah, you're right!"

Harry became excited. "Wow, my parents." he thought. "Earth to Harry?" Hermione was taking to him. "Dumbledore wants our names. Hello?" Harry nodded vacantly.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore looked at Harry curiously at the sound of his last name. "Are you a relative of James Potter? I see the resemblance." Harry swallowed. "I'm his son. Lily Evans is my mum." Dumbledore just nodded.

"Well, we can't just have a replica of James Potter running around. You should become a blonde, maybe, and Ron here shall become your twin."

"You, Miss Granger, can stay the way you are. You can keep your name; I don't recall anyone here called Granger." Hermione smiled. "I know why. I'm a muggle-born." Dumbledore nodded. To Harry, it seemed like everyone was nodding. The feast is starting, why don't you pick your name?"

Ron and Harry thought long and hard. "How about… Transit?" Ron suggested. "No Ron, are that thick? That's a muggle train!" Ron nodded. "What about, Tolmey?" Harry nodded. They turned around.

"We're Harry and Ron Tolmey." Dumbledore winked and nodded. "Good work."

After Harry and Ron became blonde (and twins) and they had come up with a cover up story, they went into the great hall. The sorting was almost over, so they had come right in time.

After everyone had been sorted, Dumbledore stood. "Excuse me, we have three exchange students. Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione walked and put the hat on her head. It screamed "Gryffindor!" almost at once.

"Tolmey, Harry!" Same with Harry.

They repeated it one last time with Ron, and they all walked over to Gryffindor table.

"So, where're you from?" the first question came from a round faced girl, very pretty. "I'm from France, but my parents are English by blood." Hermione said quietly. The girl nodded. So your name is Hermione?" She nodded. "I'm Alice." Harry jumped. "So this is Neville's mum?" he thought. "I can see the resemblance." The next question was directed at Harry, by a girl with long red hair and green eyes. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans. Where are you and your twin from?"

They both smiled. "Home schooled. Mum died this summer," Harry added quietly as planned," so Dad sent us here." Lily nodded. "That's so sad." The people around them offered their condolences. Harry and Ron nodded.

"We have to be on our guard at all times." Hermione thought.

Back at the dorm, a younger Professor McGonagall led the boys to their dorm, while leaving prefect Lily to help Hermione settle in.

"No way!" Harry thought. "What luck, my dorm is the same one as my dad!" Ron looked around. The two extra beds were already up. Professor left them to settle in. Their trunks from the train were there too. "Hey, what the heck, the newbies are in here?" Harry and Ron spun around. Sirius Black (the 16 year old version of him, any way) was standing in the doorway. Ron just stood there, he was no help, so Harry spoke up. "Professor McGonagall put us here. Am I doing something wrong?" He knew he wasn't doing anything wrong, put he was the _new kid_. He didn't know anything. Sirius smirked. "Nope, just being in the dorm makes you a little prick." It hurt Harry to hear his future godfather call him a prick.

"Oh. Well, this is where the Professor told us to sleep." Harry sat down weakly. Ron sat on the other bed. Sirius shook his head, and even though Harry and Ron didn't know it, they were in for the prank of their short life.


	3. The TonTongue Toffee

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters…blah blah blah**

**Thanks for the Reviews**

Chapter 3: The Ton-Tongue Taffy

James looked at Harry and Ron from his bed. "The new kids are quiet." He thought. Sirius walked in, smirking.

"Hey, James. New kid prank time?" he whispered. James nodded.

"Hey, you guys?" They called to Harry and Ron. They both looked up. "You want some taffy?"

Harry, knowing his dad (not well, but-) knew it was enchanted. "Ron, accept it, but don't eat it. Keep it under your tongue." Harry whispered. They walked over and said,"Ok. Thanks." They took the taffy, but only pretended to chew. "Thanks again." they said, a little thickly, but none of the less, James and Sirius were baffled. "What the hell?" they both thought.

Ron walked over to Harry's bed, and laughed. He spit the taffy into his hand, and Harry did the same thing. "Hey, this looks like a Ton-Tongue Taffy! My brothers didn't _invent _these!" Ron whispered. Harry got rid of them with a simple banishing spell.

That night, when Harry and Ron were asleep, Hermione was awake, talking to Lily. "Hermione, you don't seem exactly happy. What's wrong?" Lily was only being concerned. But Hermione was still perturbed. "Nothing." she snapped.

Lily looked a little shocked. "What's wrong?"

Hermione softened. "I'm worried about Ron and Harry. We lived next door in France, and when their mother died…" Lily nodded.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. But I don't know _how_ they will survive being in the same dorm room as James and Sirius." Hermione became very tired.

"It's just… Harry used to be the _best_ neighborhood Quidditch seeker, but man, he won't play anymore…" Hermione thought this could be fun. Harry hadn't played Quidditch, and probably won't (If Hermione told him not to) and it was a good excuse, their mother dying, for them to be a little whack. And them being neighbors completely explained their friendship.

It happened that everything fitted perfectly.

Everything went well. For now.

**Reviewers:**

**Midnight pixie: thanx for the nice review and this isn't exactly original  
**

**BabeBunny: Here it is!**

**Bobboky: Thanx you rule**

**All you reviewers Rule!  
**


	4. Matchmakers are Born

**A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! And only by the third chapter! Wow and I thought I sucked…..**

**BabeBunny: Good? Wow, thanks!**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: wow I keep your attention- and I have the attention span of OH WHATS OVER THERE!**

**death during life: a good writer? Usually I'm the one saying that!**

**sirius black sfan: thanx for the comment!**

**Sakura1221: you like it? Wow and it's not like you're the first THANX**

**Bobboky: short I know… but I am sweet!**

**Howartsstudent: I certainly will keep writing!**

**Radcliffe18: here's that update!**

**IamSiriusgrl: interesting? Nooo I thought it was boring!**

**Sweetsoutherngal: good. Job. Two words I like!**

**Thanx for all the reviews!**

Chapter 4: Matchmakers are Born

Harry woke in his dorm. _Aaah, Hogwarts. Back again._ His peace was interrupted by a yell of, "Oi! Harry, wake up! Come on, we need breakfast!" His eyes opened, to see a annoyed Ron. And that was quite a sight.

"I'm up. I'm UP!" Harry pried his eyes open all the way, and grabbed his robes off the chair.

"Where's James?"

"Left for breakfast already, 'long with the rest of the Marauders."

"Okay. Let's go." Harry and Ron were dressed, and went to find Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry called. Hermione was sitting next to Lily, talking happily.

"Oh, hi, you guys. Here, have breakfast." Hermione budged over.

"Like I was saying, wand work is important, but if your pronunciation is wrong, something would go really bad…" she trailed off. Harry wanted to join the conversation. "In our first year studies, at home, we weren't saying it right… Mum ended up as her face one big boil." Lily raised her eyebrows, and she laughed. "Man, you guys must have messed up big! No offense, looking at the latest first years, I mea, you guys compared were geniuses."

Hermione laughed, while Harry just smiled. Ron was too busy salivating over his sausage and apple fritters. Harry nudged him, and he gagged.

Lily looked at him strangely. "Are you _sure_ you're twins? You two act really different." Harry took this as a compliment, judging on how she was looking at Ron, and smiled. "Nah, we're twins. Just not identical. (Thank goodness!)" Ron looked up.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" He spewed through his eggs.

"Just that you're an ugly git." Hermione added, but she was smiling. Ron looked down, embarrassed. Lily spoke up. "Nah, you're not that bad. Sorry, Ur, Ron."

He smiled. Harry nodded, and jumped into an animated discussion about careers. Lily wanted to be an Auror, like Harry, and she had good enough scores on O.W.L.'s to. Harry smiled. "Yeah, we went to the Ministry to have our O.W.L's."

Hermione nodded. "In Beauxbatons, O.W.L.'s are in fourth year. To us, they are cake." Hermione had to speak with a careful French lilt. It was lucky in muggle school she took French, so it worked out.

"Oi! Schedules!" Ron grabbed them hurriedly. "Alright, DADA at 9, then outside all day. Not bad!" Harry grinned. "Evans, hey!" Lily looked down, her face clouded from the grin that had just been on her bright face. "Not him…it was such a nice morning."

"Hey, Evans, made friends with the newbies? Wow, different."

Harry looked up into a familiar face. James Potter.

"Hello, Potter. What's your problem? It was a nice morning 'til you got here." James scowled. "Well, uh, Harry, don't get too friendly with Lily. She doesn't exactly_ like_ boys." Lily scowled.

"Hermione, let's go. You coming, too, Harry, Ron?" They all stood, and walked off.

_How, HOW, did Lily come to hate my dad? I mean, I used to really actually idolize him. Something's wrong._

Hermione was talking to Harry in Care of Magical creatures. They were dissecting flobberworms. "Harry, you're parent's don't really like each other, far from marrying each other!" Harry nodded.

"I think it's time to play matchmaker." Harry stated nonchalantly.


	5. How and Why

**IamSiriusGrl: yeah it is my bad habit… but cum on, sarcasm is REALLY funny!**

**Blondishbrown: thanx nice more peoples like it!**

**theKRITIC: wow I wonder why they call you that… but thanx for the tip you're not the last…. And grammar isn't my strong point, just to tell you!**

**Gaul1: hhhmmm… just wait to find out.**

**Bobboky: yeah you should! Hhhmm.. ever hear of "purple hair hex?" ((grins evily))**

**Marguerida: yup twins… they do act A LOT different though! And IF you look back at the first and second chapters (which ever) the times will be changed. HA!**

**Bobboky: (again) well, there is a peter, but really I ate him he is just a gag every now and then. TRAITOR RAT!**

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley****: wow know it all! And OKAY OKAY I'M CHANGING IT! JUST LOOK at the other chapters!**

**And that's all. Thanx for the reviews EVEN IF SOME OF THEM WERE KNOW IT ALLS (no offense, I'm stupid and I hate being told I'm wrong! Don't hurt me!)**

Chapter 5:

Harry's plans at matchmaker did not make Hermione that happy, but who was she to complain? I mean who was she to complain? SHE wasn't the one who isn't born if his mum doesn't end up liking his dad.

"POTTER!" The shrill cry cut through the common room, making Harry groan inwardly. "Not again…" he thought miserably. Lily ran down the girl's dorm stairs and shrieked, "POTTER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" she walked over, and Harry saw what was wrong. Her hair was purple and spiky. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME, POTTER!" Harry jumped up, as did most of the common room.

Hermione winced as Lily ran down the stairs. She ran after her. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" The purple spiky hair really clashed with her porcelain face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME POTTER!" Hermione raced up to her side just in time to hold back Lily's fist. "Don't slug him, you are prefect!" Hermione whispered desperately. Harry and Ron were just standing there, along with half of Lily's friends.

"Hey, Lily, stop!" A small girl, with raven black hair and clear, innocent expression on her face jumped up and helped Hermione. "NO! HE DID THIS, HE WILL PAY!" Hermione winced. "Our plan is down the toilet, from this moment on." She thought painfully. She knew that this would probably kill the little girl next to her, but she stepped back. Then, she raised her wand and regretfully, shouted "Stupefy!"

She then, with the help of the black haired girl, charmed her up the stairs. After laying her on the bed, whispered, "Petrificus Totalus!" She nodded, and whispered, "Ennervate." Lily awoke, and she was furious. "Damn you, Hermione! And I was about to kick his fricken ass!" Hermione shook her head. "Hey, if you had, you would have had almost ¾ of the female population on your case." Lily sighed. "Hey, Erin, what are you doing in here?" The smaller girl grinned. "Hey, I just got out of the Hospital Wing, why can't I help my friend?" They hugged, but Lily was a little hesitant. Hermione was confused, but didn't press.

"Oy! Hermione?" The familiar voice called up the stairs.

"I have to go, and what's your name?" the girl looked up. "Oh, Erin Signor." Hermione sped off, and rushed and saw Harry at the foot of the stairs.

"What's up?" Hermione gasped, after Harry dragged her out of the common room.

"My dad, that's what!" Harry looked pale.

"Oh, Harry, ya he's a jerk but only until he ends up loving your mum!" Harry deflated. "But, Hermione, no, you don't get it! If, well, my parents never get together, which might not happen with out us, one thing, Voldemort would still be here and countless of other stuff will have happened, and damn it, I won't be born!" Harry was _so_ cute when flustered. "Ach! I_ did not_ just think that!" Hermione was despaired.

"But, Harry, listen, Lily is nice, she just needs to calm down… And could you _please_ stop James's pranks? They are NOT helping the situation!" They had said all this in hushed voices, but Hermione was quite loud. Harry slid to the cold stone floor. "How? And _why_?" Hermione was perplexed. "Harry, what are you ranting about now?" Harry looked away. "How do my parents get together, why do they have me, and what the hell is _fate_ thinking about doing this to my life!" Harry collapsed and just seemed to give up. "C'mon Harry. Let's get back in. But let's not go in together, so's not to give the wrong idea." Harry smiled, cleared his face, walked bravely into the common room. Hermione stood outside, pondering. "Man, this is not going well. And where the hell has Ron been?"


	6. Those Types Are All Around

**IAmSiriusGrl: Yeah Nice grounding? Got a record? I do… mhuahahaha. Thanx for the reviews.**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: _"Pretty cool?"_ thanx any way, though way boredom ville. KIDDING, DON'T HURT ME!**

**Magicgirl45852: ha ha. Ron and Harry meet together, but he is missing now. I will not ruin the story though. Boo Hoo. _Too bad_**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: Yeah it is rush- hey wait a minute! Thanx for the review.**

**Pleione: No wait- H/Hr? I would rather see a G/H than that! Too common, that's why. Lily has ur problems with Harry, kind of awkward.**

**Bobboky: Wow you like submit for EVERY chapter you really rock. Kind of shoert but man, you are usually original every one has off days.**

**Marguerida: Yeah I agree with you about hair… My dream hair-do is LONG hair in a braid. Yay I live through my book… I'm pathetic.**

**Thanx for all the reviews! Everyone rules, ya.**

Chapter 6: Those Types are All Around

"Damn! What can I say?" Lily had been bugging her all night, "Let's here the French! What's wrong?" Hermione paused, and thought of the charm. "Lousaidou François." She whispered. France would come to her now. "Oh, Lily, what can I say? France was not a happy place for me. Oh, well, here. Le lys, vous ne voyez pas ? Les choses ne sont pas comme vous les voyez." Lily was a little taken aback. "Secrets? Hermione, you aren't really serious right?"

"I am as Serious as can be. Je suis aussi Sérieux que peut être." Lily grinned. "You know, just to be as annoying as those Marauders, You can't be Serious, Sirius is Sirius!" Hermione grinned.

"Why don't you like them?" Hermione inquired, interested. "Oh no. I thought you were different. Not like those one week bimbos." Lily looked hurt. Hermione looked away. "Just to say, I think about people I knew that acted like that. They really are good. Believe me." Lily looked away. "Le condamner. Those types are all around, right? Even in France." Hermione crawled under the sheets, though she was not tired. "Lily, I am glad we are amis. Really, friends are hard to come by." With that, she turned and began to sleep.

"Damn, Harry. This ain't good." Harry turned in the common room. Ron was standing next to the couch. "No, wait. I didn't realize." Harry said sarcastically. "No, I'm serious. I just stuck my head in the staircase, and damn it Hermione speaks French. We can't change like that!" Harry nodded, then stretched and yawned. Time for bed. "

"Hey, don't say time. It is now my mortal enemy." Harry grinned, and walked up the stairs.

Sirius and Remus and little Peter were having a pillow fight. (Not so much Peter, he was hiding under the bed.) Harry walked in and found a pillow flying in his face. He hurled it at the nearest moving target (Remus) and jumped onto his bed. He changed quick as he could as did Ron (even with getting hit in the head with a pillow every four seconds.) and sat, watching, and throwing the occasional pillow. James walked in, and just flopped on his bed. Sirius and Remus held fire, and walked over to their beds. "It's a sad night when a Marauder won't play around." Sirius said jokingly. James just grunted. "Oy, James, whatever you might think, Lily doesn't appreciate those pranks. Stop them and stop acting like a-" Sirius cut in "Arrogant Git!" Remus looked at James, and continued. "- prat, thank you Sirius. But just show her some respect." Harry grinned at those words. "Our job is being done for us!" He thought. He had not noticed that he had been staring at the wall for the past few seconds. Sirius mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like , "Weirdo newbies." Harry decided to ignore that, but just got into bed, and fell asleep.

James did not go to sleep. He was to jacked up to. "All that yelling, you might take it that we were married." He thought, not grinning. He snorted. "Yeah right, like that'll happen." He thought a little more depressingly.

"Damn it, Hermione! Secrets, well, there's no secret that you're weird!" Lily thought furiously. "But then again, who am I saying weird? I had purple spiky hair for almost two hours." Lily drifted to sleep, after a long debate, running over the same conversation over and over again.

That night held much tossing and turning for everyone.

**A damn good chapter, if I do say so myself. Oh, and I am such a dork, but since I am the author:**

**Sirius goes, "I am a lumberjack, I am a lumberjack, and I DON"T CARE!" (and that is not really singing, more like squawking)**

**Ha Ha I'm a nerd duhr.**

**Have a nice one.**

**Saer**


	7. Damage was Done

**Barbossa'sApples: you like it! Yay! Am I over reacting? Yup… Boo hoo.**

**Babebunny: Good chapter! Yay… I AM SO HYPER TODAY! Stop me before I hurt someone…**

**Bobboky: Let's just say I wanna learn Japanese and Spanish (Spanish for school, though.) and that spell would help a lot… And let me keep computer privileges.**

**Kilikapele: Weird Newbies… Going to camp, I got that attitude thrown right in my face by the older kids… Might say I can sympathize for Harry and Ron…**

**Magicgirl45852: Oops. I try to keep things straight… Kinda hard when I'm HYPER. Yes, HYPER is that dreaded word by my parents.**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: thanx for the reviews.**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: _tired is no excuse_ (just to quote my chorus teacher…) Don't diss my own work? (from your review of Smile in The Mind) whatever, that was my first, and I know it isn't the best ((grins and grins….etc.))**

**Marguerida: Oh no.. just that I needed some spark for my story… Hehe. German, cool. Latin? WOW**

**IamSiriusgrl: You call that a RECORD? I was grounded cuz I got in trouble with the school.. don't ask, k? 3 months, no computer, no parties, nothing. Just school. Blurgh**

**Pleione: H/Hr, well, like I said, TOO common. You'll see what's next. It'll make you shriek. (In the like 10 or 11 chapter, though. Haha the suspense!)**

Chapter 7: Damage Was Done

The next morning, Ron seemed like the only one awake. Or food had stimulated him enough to actually look like he was paying attention. "Ow!" Harry was jolted by a feathery, dull object. Then it landed in his kippers (served 'em in the past, present, and probably future!) Lily jumped up, and grabbed the owl.

"Oh no! Not again, Kassie!" Lily looked a little distraught. Harry was still rubbing his head, to laughs from the Marauders, a few seats down. Harry scowled at them, and continued plucking feathers out of his juice. Lily's eyes widened at the letter, and tears began to fill her eyes. "Oh no!" she squeaked, and fleed the hall. Hermione had noticed the Ministry seal on the letter, and grabbed it.

Dear Ms. Evans,

Your parents have been killed by Death Eaters. They have escaped. We hold your pain in highest regards.

Ministry Of Magic AUROR DEPARTMENT.

Hermione read aloud, but was already crying by the end of the letter. **(( Quick note: I always kill her parents, I mean it needs to happen sooner or later.))**

The chase to find Lily began. James knew where, but acted as if he had found her on accident. Harry rolled his eyes. "Marauder secret." He whispered as they followed James into the Astronomy Tower. There they found Lily, just sitting and staring. "Come on, Lily. Amis, remember?" Hermione whispered. Lily just sobbed silently. "Damn it." Harry heard James swear under his breath. "Friends." Lily whispered, her eyelids flickering.

"Well, it's just stress. No wonder, as you can see." Lily was lying down, still in her daze. Madame Corson was talking, not noticing that no one was listening. James was struggling with himself. He had gone through this before, his cousins. His grandparents. His damn brother. But never, he didn't want to think about it, his parents. "Lily looked up at them and said, "Aren't you guys missing class?" Every one laughed nervous laughter, Hermione's eyes were wide. "Oh my god! We are!" she grabbed her bag, and rushed off. "We better go, other wise she might hurt herself." Ron and Harry left ( weirdo newbies) James was staring after them, and turned to Lily. "Leave, Potter." He shook his head, but left, none of the less. Sirius and Remus left right after him. James was angry. Where had his parents been? No good getting angry, damage was done.

Harry was kind of scared, now that he knew how his parents had left him with Petunia. "My grandparent... The only chance, now, that I would be able to get to know them…" He muttered all the way to class. Charms… from the stories, Lily would miss this class the most. That got him started on how much he really knew about his mum. That thought got him started on a whole day's worth of thinking. Seeing his mum at dinner made him go blank. "Start over, really." Harry heard the whispering and sighed. Lily's name came up probably (Harry lost count) 70 times. The whispering was really vague, but Harry could tell they were planning something. Uh oh. Bad news.

Lily was back at dinner. Unfortunately. The whispers, the stares, and most unbearably, the apologies. No one was really sorry, and what do they care? As long as it wasn't them, they would just say 'Sorry.' And walk off to Quidditch and school. Lily was depressed. It was apparent on her face, she knew it. She did not eat, but as she normally did when nervous or stressed, chewed gum. Her jaw was tired, but she wouldn't stop chewing. She saw Hermione give her lots of strange looks, but just began thinking of her new friend. Quiet at first, very exciting when you got to know her. She exchanged her condolences through silence, through hugs, not the usual superficial 'Oh, I just heard. Sorry.' Hermione was a good friend, and Lily liked her. The gum began to get stale. Magicking away the old and conjuring in the new piece, she began to grow tired. She got up, and said very quietly to Hermione, "Good night." She nodded, and got up to walk with Lily to their room. James followed them out. Hermione looked back and saw him, and Lily did too. James was about to open his mouth when Hermione's kind brown eyes turned cold. "Lily isn't exactly up to par with your taunting, so leave her, why don't you?" Hermione hissed. Lily turned and stared at her in shock. "Hermione, wow. I think… We gotta go." Hermione blinked rapidly while Lily pulled her away. Lily had been snapped out of her daze by Hermione. Whether this was her intent or not, it worked. When they got into the girls dorm, lily turned around, sat on the bed, and simply stated: "Talk."

Hermione nodded, and began. "James gets to you. With your parents and all, well, getting upset might make you sick." Lily's eyes widened, and Hermione saw a flicker of anger. "Don't get me wrong- it's actually just what Madame Pomfrey said to us." Lily calmed.

"you're right. I can't handle James. Not today, probably not tomorrow." Hermione nodded, and just crawled in bed. That night, and almost every night after that they said, "Amis." Friends.


	8. Obsessed

**Etzgo: Yay! New reader! That is soooo nice yay!**

**Magicgirl45852: 3 hours? WOW But one time (not even on New Years) I actually stayed up till 5 a.m!**

**Baby Padfoot: Good one? Yay! I really like it when new people show up. YAY**

**Bobboky: Yup, I always try to make it short and sweet. Hermione is surprising. ((Evil Grin))**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: Yup horrible. My cousin died, I was really sad. That's how I write about stuff like this.**

**Pleione: Poor Lily. Yup But in the end it only helps! ((Ya know, lonely girl, lost for love… blah blah.))**

**Marguerida: German is interesting. I'm a Japanese person (going there for college hopefully) and German seems pretty weird.**

**Thanx for all my reviews! Heres a chappy: I'll make it (I hope) pretty long.**

Chapter 8: Obsessed

James, the next morning, was a little in shock. That quiet new girl? Sheesh. Just as well, she wasn't one of James's groupies. And she was Lily's friend. Hhhmm… but this was not the time. Class was in 3 minutes! Not that he really cared, usually, but it was his favorite class. Transfiguration.

Lily moaned when she woke up. She sooo did not want to deal with the school yet. Especially Transfiguration first thing. She really sucked at it. 'I wonder how Hermione will do.' Lily was really hopeful Hermione was good at such things. It would help a lot, having some people other than that prat Potter good at a subject she wasn't. Getting help was too hard, with them.

Oooh, she better wake up Hermione, she was sure to want some toast and not be hurried. She turned, and shook her. "C'mon, we need to go!" Lily talked in her ear. When Hermione was roused (hey, I bet YOU aren't a morning person either!) they dressed, ate, and walked to class. Class (however annoying) was changing their desks into dogs. Sirius and James sat back, flicked their wands and whoopee they had already gotten their work done. Hermione had to take a few tries, but eventually got it. 'Lucky me, she is good at it! Phew.' Lily could not get her desk it even grow a few hairs. "You have to flick at the end, not just let your arm drop." She immediately tensed at the voice. James was at her back, and said, grinning, "Just in case your wondering that your desk is defective…" James (as always) showed off and turned her desk into a dog. "Don't you have to be deflating that big head somewhere, James?" The voice came from the aisle across from them. Hermione let out a squeak when she saw it was _Harry._ Harry had just told his own father to back off? James raised an eyebrow, but just walked off. "Harry… What are you doing!" Hermione asked at the end of class. "They'll prank you… and that's your father!" The last part was whispered. "Damn it Hermione, I know. I also know standing up for my mum getting harassed by my dad is just too weird!" Hermione just nodded grimly.

Ron, well once he had blown up his desk for a second time, Professor McGonagall sent over Hermione to help. "Did you see that? Harry stuck up for his mum… from his dad!" Ron shook his head. "Too busy to look, it's been a real blast here." Ron grinned, and it was just plain contagious. "At least you haven't lost your humor, Ron."

Back at the common room, Harry had a thought. A real strange one, at that. "Hey Hermione, listen. How did I get named Harry? Maybe… they name him after me!" Hermione nodded. "Probably cuz we're working hard to get them together. Getting named after yourself, Harry? That's weird. Oh, and I wanted to talk to Remus in the library… but he wasn't there." Harry nodded. "He won't be back, not for a few days, at least. Full moon." He whispered the last part, having known Remus's secret since third year. Hermione nodded, too, and saw someone crawl through the portrait hole.

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione looked up. The girl straightened up, and the raven hair fell into her face. "Oy, Erin, where ya been?" Hermione walked over.

"No where." Erin was really quiet. "Everyone's somewhere. All right, I won't ask, but that is sooo not the truth." Hermione smiled, and Erin grabbed her wrist. "Let's find Lily. I heard about your friend, Harry."

"Has everyone heard?" Erin rolled her eyes at Hermione's question. "No, just Lily told me at lunch. She's scaring me. She had a _look_ in her eyes." Hermione opened the dorm door. Her eyes widened. 'Oh no, she can't have a thing for Harry! That's just sick!' She regained her composure, and grinned. "Let's just hope James doesn't kill Harry." Erin grinned. 'This girl is good at taking hints. Nice.' she thought. Hermione flopped on her bed.

"I hear you're from France." Hermione sighed. 'Not this again.'

She nodded. "I… well, France wasn't good to me. I just want to forget." Erin nodded. "Hey, where's Lily? Isn't she what we came here for?" Hermione nodded. They heard a call from the bathroom. "Oy, in here." Hermione called out, "Lily, want some food? Some one nicked some from the kitchens!" They heard Lily groan. She walked out, in shorts and a hoodie. "Oh, come on Hermione, you must have figured out that that's against rules? I am a prefect!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Hey, how was the fist day?" Hermione wanted to get to know Erin more. Erin sighed and said quietly, "Tutors, as usual. From being sick, can't join the school yet." Hermione raised her eyebrows, but only said, " Neato. Some times a tutor would be great!" Erin smiled. She was always alone, this girl was nice though. Lily grinned. "Yeah. When Potter was really annoying in Charms, I wished I was the only one in the school." They all grinned. "Yeah RIGHT!" They all giggled together. "Oy, Hermione, in my drawer, can you grab my Midol?" Hermione obliged and when she returned the girls were talking about Harry and Ron. "Hermione, tell me what they're like. They seem like maybe the only boys here not, uh, _obsessed_ with girls. And they seem nice." Hermione nodded.

"Well, we've been neighbors since forever, and even though they were home schooled we were still good friends." The girls smirked, and Hermione shook slightly. Scary.

"Hermione… ever think of getting serious?" Hermione's eyes grew wide and then she laughed, to hide her surprise. "No way, that would be like dating a brother!" Lily just nodded, and started staring in space.

"Lily… wait, please don't get hung up on Harry." Hermione even surprised herself. Lily looked up, and was really red. "Why n-not…" Hermione looked down.

"Harry's not uh... alright, he won't date because he's got a girlfriend in France." She was sooo relieved from the brain blast. Lily's red blush faded, little by little. 'We can't have Lily getting a crush on her son. Too weird, plus she needs to fall in love with James.'

Harry and Ron were tired, really, but there was nothing for it. They just got in bed, to find that some one had layered their sheets with flobberworm mucus. "Three guesses who." Ron grumbled while cleaning the sheets with a simple scourgify. "Marauders, Marauders, Marauders.


	9. Good as New

**HEY! ANY ONE WANT TO GIVE ME A PRANK IDEA? Email me at and tell me what you think!**

**Tondo –the-half-elf: Mucus… haha I am soooo stuck on prank ideas though**

**Tears-of-Love-Tears-of-Hate: Thanx much! Review much more!**

**Bobboky: Maybe I will have a poll! Thanx**

**IamSiriusGrl: Yuk I know that is sooo scary, just think, dating your mom? EEEWWW!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: I update quickly because I don't have a life… I haven't been updating lately because I went off for two days.**

**Barbossa'sApples: Like I said before, EEEWW! Thanx much for the review no hard feelings for the last chapter… does it err _sound_ like I feel bad?**

**Pleione: Harry just needed to have some of his "old" personality show… and it is still VERY sick, even if I did make them do that… Hermione RULZ!**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: Thanx it's nice that you care. Thanx for the review.**

**Marguerida: O yes, they become BEST friends, and WHY did you think they named him Harry? Sorry for the spoiler, really.**

**Aright, what's with everyone saying it's rushed? It's kind of strange.**

**Here's another chappy!**

Chapter 9: Good as New

James was sleeping peacefully when he jerked. To someone watching him, it looked like he was having a quick seizure.

"_Lily! Run, go! I'll hold him off!" James was watching himself yell. An older Lily took a little baby up the stairs, while a bang at the door became even more persistent. The door blasted open, and James heard a high, cold cruel laugh._

"Aaah!" James yelled. He sat straight up in bed, sweating.

"Mate, you ok?" James looked up. Sirius was looking down at him.

James looked around, wide eyed. The two new kids were sitting straight up in their beds.

"I'm fine…" he muttered. "Bad dream…" He hated the idea of the new kids seeing him having a 'nightmare'. Nothing better than looking like a wuss, right?

In the girl's dorm, Lily was just waking up. "5:30." She groaned. She had been waking up early during the summer, even earlier at Hogwarts. Hermione was usually woken up too, either by her own devices or Lily throwing a pillow on her. Hermione liked to go over her homework, or just read. Lily liked to shower. When she heard a yell from the boys dorm, Lily groaned again. "Hermione, you hear that?" Hermione looked up from her essay. "Nope. Probably a bad dream." Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeh, that'll be the day, a tough Marauder screaming from a nightmare." **(A/N: OOOH THE IRONY!) "**Hey, its 6:30, want to head down to breakfast, Hermione?" They crawled off their beds, and as they left, they sent a wave of cold air through the room to wake up their dorm mates from their wands. After having an early breakfast, they decided to wait for the mail before heading off. 'Like I'll get any.' Hermione thought. 'I'm in the past. No one out of Hogwarts knows I'm here.' But even that thought couldn't make her sad as she saw the Marauders come in. They were soaked. Lily started to laugh, but forced it down with her cereal. Hermione saw Harry and Ron dragging their feet, completely soaked, also. Hermione produced a drying charm, and Ron and Harry looked good as new.

"Peeves. I am gonna KILL HIM!" Ron was muttering, Harry already sitting at the table.

"Ron, unless you haven't noticed, Peeves _is_ dead." Lily giggled, and Ron turned red. "Whatever…"

At the other end of the table, James was trying desperately to perform the drying charm. "Help, Remus!" He asked in despair. His hair had gone up in smoke twice (to the twitters of the other students) and Remus was enjoying the show.

"Oh, alright, but only because class starts soon." Remus grinned and casually applied the drying charm. Grabbing some toast, James walked out the door, the other two following.

Harry and his friends climbed into the portrait hole.

"Urgh. Wednesdays suck." Ron empathized. Every nodded.

"That was the worst schedule! First Potions with the Slytherins, right in the morning, then that bat Ferego in Divination, then in Care of Magical Creatures- has Professor Kettleburn gone mad?"

"No, he's just traumatized. He only has one leg and one, well, useful arm." Lily supplied. Ron sighed. "Traumatized my ass. He's traumatized and Ferego is afraid of hights."

Hermione had already dragged out her homework.

" suggest you stop complaining and start your homework, or I will report you." Ron snorted and trudged to get a spare quill.

"Hey, Lily, I noticed you didn't hex James at all." Harry said nonchalantly. Lily grimaced and pouted. "He didn't give me the chance- speak of the devil!"

James was walking into the common room, drenched from the pouring rain out in the Quiditch field. Without a single word to the other students, he walked right past them and went upstairs. Sirius grinned at them all, and followed. Remus, being the loyal friend he is, packed up his things and went upstairs.

"I am soooo sick of that Prewitt's whining." James said as he dropped onto his bed.

Sirius flopped onto his. Neither of them cared that they were muddy and soaked. "I know. We're playing rain, good thing we're practicing in rain." James grunted, and said, Moony! Care to dry me off?"

"Care to learn how to actually do the charm?" Remus grinned. When he had first met these boys, he would never have stood up to them. But, seeing how close they were now, Remus was much braver. (James must have rubbed off on him _Hey what about me? _Oh yes and from Sirius too.) **(A/N: In case you didn't notice, story lines in **_italics_ **is Sirius). **

"No, care to dry us both off before we send you through the window?" sirius joined in.

"Fine, fine, I will but you have to do your homework after I do." The two boys nodded happily, and Remus applied the drying charm.

"There, good as new…" he muttered, watching the other two throw quills at eachother. "but I'm afraid their brains have been permanently tampered with."


	10. Sincere

**Hey, I still want prank ideas! I will DEDICATE the next chapter to whoever gives me some (I may not look it, but I am not very imaginative) Good job! YAY! **

**Gauls1: nope no hate mail, but that's good…**

**Marguerida: WELL how would you feel if a boy in your school is in one of your dreams/premonitions? CREEPY!**

**Sosirius'sgurl3245: Neato! So many new readers! Thanx for the review!**

**Beth5572: Terri, Thanx for your review!**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: Ya irony is my fave attitude, except for sarcasm. HAHA I am a force to be reckoned with!**

**Kilikapele: Like I said, there is a new kid. His name ends up in your dream. I'd be too creeped out.**

**Tondo-the-half-elf: Well, my brother was throwing my art pencils and pens at me while I was writing this, dancing around saying, "I'm brain damaged!" Can you see what I work with?**

**Pleione: Thanx for all the reviews.**

**IamSiriusGrl: Thanx much! Ya I agree it is funny.**

**And also, the characters will join in on my little thoughts. Like Sirius, no?**

**Bold is me, **_italic is Sirius,_ Nothing is Lily, This is James, _this is Remus_.** None of JKR's characters, I just want this because I think it would help to see what it would be like if they were like right here, over my shoulder.**

Chapter 10: Sincere

**((Note! HA! I know most of you wouldn't read my note, so look up about an inch. HA!))**

Hermione, stepping off the steps to the girl's dorm, was tackled by seemingly a mass of black hair and robes. The little figure looked up at Hermione.

"Oops! Sorry, I thought you were Lily." Hermione stepped back, and grinned. It was the little Erin signor.

"Did someone say my name?" Lily bounded down the stairs.

"sorry, I just tackled her and thought she was you!" Lily made a face, and Erin laughed.

"Aaah!" The three girls looked up at the boys' stairs. In a crumpled heap lay Harry and Ron, almost upside down. Hermione began to choke, and then she started laughing. The whole common room was laughing, but Harry just pulled Ron up and stalked over to Hermione. The little Erin was holding herself and Lily up by dragging on Hermione's robes.

"Damn James, he set up a tripping charm. I fell right on top of this little first year." Harry was sure peeved.

"I-I a-am s-so m-m-mad" Ron stuttered. This just made Erin laugh harder. When she finally calmed down, she was so red. Lily was as red as her hair, and she held up her wand.

"And just how did James set up that charm? He can barely levitate a feather!" Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Remus." They stated simply. Lily rolled her eyes.

"My god, Remus hurting you guys? He's never probably even looked at you!"

"Yeah but James sucks at Charms!" Not true! **Yes it is. **Nuh uh! _Yes, it is James. _Glad to hear you're on my side.

"Let's just get to breakfast, k?" Erin was a small peace maker, but an influential one. Everyone grumbled and walked to find their kippers and oatmeal.

* * *

"HAHAHAAAA!" James watched, bemusedly, as Sirius guffawed over the boy's magnificent fall. Amazingly, it had not been his idea. Sirius had to take full credit for this one. 

"Remus, you didn't actually set that, did you?" James was a little surprised. Remus always needed a little push to prank.

"No, James. I just gave Sirius the book." Remus was surprised too.

"You read. Sirius Black read a book. To learn?" _I'm not that hopeless! _Yes, you are._ Now look who's biased._Remus rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, guys." A whiny voice sounded. Can we go to breakfast?" James turned, and smiled.

"Peter! You're back! What happened?" Peter became a little sullen.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." **(( Duh duh! Voldy, we knew you'd peek in!))**

* * *

Lily teased the two boys. 

"Knew you'd be clumsy, you big oafs!" Lily was enjoying herself.

"Hello, you know it was a spell and stop teasing." Harry was sullen. Lily raised her eyebrows. Harry, a good friend already, was acting very solemn.

"What's up?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"The- prank-" Harry was struggling to find a good story. "My godfather, well he did that to me. No harm done, of course. Then last year he died. Murdered." Harry was just staring at his oatmeal. Lily was wide eyed.

"Harry… I'm sorry." Unlike all those other sorries, this one was the most sincere.

* * *

James wanted to crawl up and die. Lily had just confronted him with the prank, telling him about Harry and Ron, he had tried to tell her she was sorry, he didn't do it. But as always she didn't believe him. She never believed him. 

**Hello! Voldemort is such a prat, picking on a poor helpless 16 year-old traitor! NAH! I STILL NEED THAT PRANK IDEA! EMAIL ME, I SWEAR ARE YOU GUYS THICK? Thanx any way. **


	11. How'd you Know?

**Hiya guys! I'm so glad you like that I update quickly. As I have said before, I have no life.**

**Cupidslovelyangel: yes, of course, but I won't tell you who… just that it's not exactly voluntary information from them.**

**Sakura1221: I haven't seen you in a while… thanx for reviewing!**

**Sosirius'sgurl3245: I can't make them longer, it's either longer and wait longer, or shorter and posts almost every day!**

**IamSiriusgrl: Age line? AWESOME! Thanx, I needed that…**

**Babebunny: thanx for the review.**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: that's too bad. Thanx anyway, all you!**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: thanx for the review. Try your hardest!**

**No one has given me prank ideas, except Margeurida and IamSirusgrl! Thank you, this chapter (as I promised!) is dedicated to you two! (next time, email me. Marguerida did. Well, no need for spoilers, right?)**

Chapter 11: How'd You Know?

Lily was thoroughly pissed. Her confrontation of James had helped her none, as it always ended up with her pissed off and James looking really smug.

This time, he really seemed sorry. "Sorry, my arse." Lily was wandering on her patrol, as prefects were required to help the Heads. With her head down, she ran smack dab into a wall.

"Damn…" Lily moaned quietly. She immediately shut up when she heard whispers in the empty classroom near her. "What the…"

"Shut up! Remus, check the map…" Remus walked from his spot from the cauldron to the map, on a desk.

"Guys…" he started, but it was too late. Lily burst in and said, "Potter! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

James was immediately tense, but Sirius just laughed.

"Evans, you seriously thought we would let the school rest in peace for more than 4 days?"

Lily just clenched her fists and had to master her impulse to yell. "I will report you, and that's 5 points each. More from Professor McGonagall when I talk to her."

Remus walked over to her, and started his 'talk'. Worked on teachers, why not Lily?

"Hey, Lily, c'mon. First offense-" Lily snorted"- well, this year, at least. So cut us some slack. C'mon Lily. Please?" He gave her a puppy dog look.

"Remus, you must be smoking something real powerful right now if you think I'll cut you some slack. So I'll just get rid of this, and be on my way. Escorting you to _Professor McGonagall_."

Sirius looked mortified. Little Peter looked very, very guilty. James was just emotionless. No remorse, no emotion at all. It kind of creeped Lily out.

Harry and Ron watched their copy of the Marauders Map (when they have everything in their trunks, I mean _everything_) Harry groaned.

"I knew it. I _knew_ they'd get caught!" Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. And since you're so familiar with the Marauders, you know they were making a prank. On the new kids. Wait, no, correct that. Us."

Harry just sank onto his bed, and moped for the rest of the evening. Luckily (it was midnight) tomorrow was Saturday. Almost an hour later, the disgruntled Marauders walked in.

Harry and Ron walked to the Great Hall to half the school standing at the Great Hall door. The whole great hall was ringed by a golden line. Harry was quite happy when he passed over it with no mishap. He knew exactly what it was, having seen an age line in his fourth year.

"So, Harry, as we know what it is, just _try_ to guess who did it?" Ron was really sarcastic.

"Hhm, top students, advanced magic, maybe… the Marauders?" Harry stated. A voice in his ear scared him half to death.

"Nope, not them. Just try to guess?"

"DON'T DO THAT!" Harry jumped almost 5 feet in the air, to snickers from Hermione and Lily.

"Jesus, Hermione! And who else would do that?"

Hermione smirked. "Only Beauxbatons and Hogwarts top students!" Harry gaped at her.

"You mean to say, you two are playing a prank on the younger students?" lily looked shocked.

"Me? The prefect? Naw, we made it so the Marauders can't come through. And we made an Undetectable Charm, so we can't be traced to it." Harry nodded.

"Awesome. So you thought it was revenge time?" Lily nodded. "and nothing hurtful, just a little… humor." At that moment, the Marauders walked into the Great Hall. No, correction, danced into the Great Hall. The second they stepped past that line they began to tap-dance and sprout beards. The Great Hall erupted in laughter, to the embarrassment of the Marauders.

"What in the world is going on here?" McGonagall was stalking toward the Marauders. Once she found out they did not do this, she began to chuckle.

"This age line variation is advanced. I only wonder who could do this?" Harry winced as she looked at Hermione and Lily.

"Lily, let's keep this quiet, shall we?" Hermione asked, quietly. Lily nodded, and then began to laugh and eat.

"C'mon, eat! We have to make it to Hagrids." Lily stated after swallowing.

"Um, why-" Harry began.

"Because I am the worst Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid is going to help me! Oh, you'll like Hagrid. I keep forgetting you're new kids." Ron rolled his eyes. Lily just rushed them through breakfast, and pulled them onto the grounds. Oh well. It was a Saturday, plenty of time for other things.

"'Ello, Lily!" Hagrid was working in his garden. "Up fer yer studies?" lily nodded, and waved her wand. Her uniformwhat's with the uniform on the weekend?turned into loose jeans and a blue "I'm with Stupid" shirt.

"Let's get started!" Hagrid led her over to a paddock.

"A'right, let's get started! Headmaster 's lettin' me tutor ya, so I decided yer ol' enuff fer 'ippogriffs." Harry almost groaned. Hippogriffs and Hagrid did _not_ mix well.

"Wai' a momen'. Who're they?" Hagrid looked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Lily looked over, and grinned.

"Oh, just the new kids. They're my friends." Hagrid nodded.

"A'right. Welcum to 'Ogwarts." Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione smiled and just walked over to the paddock.

"They're beautiful!" Hagrid grinned.

"Knew some'ne wou'd appreci'te a beaut'fal 'nimal. Raised 'em m'self."

Hermione smiled graciously. "you did a fine job. You are a fine groundskeeper." Lily looked at Hermione.

"How'd you know?"

"Ooh, just a lucky guess. I mean, he's not a teacher, uh, right?" Hagrid nodded.

"Thas wha' I wan'. T' be a teacher." Hermione smiled, out of humor.

"You just might be, Hagrid. That's a good ambition." Harry spoke his first words to Hagrid. He had been thinking about how alike the past and the future were. How alike, indeed.


	12. Pranks and an Egotistical Change

**Hello, my loyal fans!**

**Magicgirl45852: You didn't review? Oh well. At least you're here now! Thanx for the review! (And the idea! Woo hoo!)**

**Bobboky: Thanx a lot, really!**

**Marguerida: Thanks! **

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: IamSiriusgrl came up with it! Thanx for the review!**

**Pleione: Oh, pranks galore will fill this place this chapter!**

**IamSiriusgrl: I have no idea, wither. Maybe a stroke pf genius? Keep up the brain flow!**

**Xrazystoritellre: thanx lots!**

**Susan Potter: GOT MORE RIGHT HERE! Hehehehe, thanx!**

**Wow, I hope I don't get TOO popular! Answering the review would be murder! All right, Ta Da! Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Pranks and Egotistical Changes

Lily and Hagrid finally quit after skipping lunch, and Ron was whining and started dragging the others to dinner.

"Calm down Ron! In my 5 years here, there has never been a shortage of food!" Lily tried to stop him, she wanted to go to the dorm, but it was no use.

"No good, Lily." Hermione told her. "He's gets obsessed with food sometimes."

"Great, NOW you tell me!" Lily folded her arms (as well as she could, with Ron pulling on her sleeve).

Dinner was easy-going, but on the way out, they walked by the Marauders who whispered, "Okay, now!" At that moment, the food turned into lizards and rats, the tables, into several pigs, and the chairs into lots of little mice.

Lily had had enough. She grabbed all three by the scruff of the neck, and shouted over the noise,

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Lily shrieked, but James didn't answer. He was laughing to hard.

Harry just raised his wand, and told Lily, "Levitate them out, bring them to a teacher." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The three boys were dragged in the air, and they swiftly brought them out of the Hall.

"C'mon Evans, let us down!" Sirius whined.

"Now, I'm not surprised you two would make a ruckus, but Remus! You're a prefect!" Lily was talking in a dangerously low voice.

"Um, Lily, from my experience, that does not make any difference." Hermione tried to reason with her. "Let's just get them to Professor McGonagall." Lily nodded shortly, and waved her wand.

The boys fell with a loud thump next to Professor McGonagall's office door.

"Now go in, or I will tell McGonagall you ran away from punishment!"

"No duhr, Evans. Who in the name of Merlin goes to get punished!" Sirius asked, smugly.

"No one in their right minds," said James. "Except when they needed to get in trouble of some sort, then they would have gladly done so." James's words rang a bell in Harry's head, something they had been saying last night. 'Now, all we need is 6 more detentions and we break the school record!' The record! Of course!

"Lily…" Harry began. He started whispering in her ear.

"Aah, of course. Boys, wait here. You three, watch them, will you?" Lily entered the office, and they heard her talking. The Professor called in, "Enter, all of you."

"Ms. Evans here says that you want detention, to break the record. Therefore, I will not give you the pleasure!"

James, Sirius, and even Remus looked shocked. "Wha-"

"No, no detentions! Yes, 20 points -each- for this atrocity, but no detentions!" with that, she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"Evans- how could you? We are 6 detentions away from the record!"

"Exactly." With that, she and Harry, Ron, and Hermione strode away. Once out of earshot, they all burst out laughing.

"Aww, Evans- how could you!" Harry did a perfect imitation of James. Hermione took on the part of Lily, and huffed, "Exactly!" Lily pretended looking offended (not very well, I might add.)

"I'm not that shrill!"

"Yes you are!"(( Yes you are!))

"Thanks, Harry, you make me soo happy!"

They all laughed again, then Harry got a wicked idea.

"Guys- how about a little prank of our own?"

* * *

The next morning, James woke up early, as usual. But getting out of bed, he moved so slowly, it was almost like he was charmed like that. 

"Aah!" Luckily, his voice was normal. "Sirius, wake up!" He made to push Sirius out of bed, but he was already getting up. "Wassa matter?..."

Sirius slowly got out of bed, if possible slower than James. Harry and Ron had been watching, trying not to laugh. But James was freaking out, this was too good to be true!

They both jumped out of bed, and started getting dressed.

"Hurry up! Your going to miss breakfast at the rate you're going!" Harry called over his shoulder from the stairs.

Lily and Hermione were waiting for them at the common room, and when they saw the two boys laughing as hard as they could, they both did, too.

"I can… only… guess it… worked?" Lily gasped. Harry nodded, and gasped for breath.

"We have to get to breakfast, c'mon."

* * *

The next few weeks held a prank war between a mysterious group of rebels and the actual Marauders. Since the Marauders did not know who the other pranksters were, they played pranks on the whole school. Maybe being popular wasn't so good after al, because the Marauders were a perfect target. Soon the Marauders realized that this war would go on forever, unless they found who was pranking them. 

"James, um your head is growing bigger." James had gotten pranked badly last weekend. His head was charmed whenever the spell thought James was being egotistical (big-headed), James's head would get bigger and bigger. Just now, James had been telling his friends about his O in his Transfiguration essay. Now his head was the size of a Quiditch hoop. Luckily, it was light as air, so James' head didn't hurt his neck.

"I know that. I can feel it, too." They were in the library, and Remus was looking up the spell.

"Um, mate, I just realised... Who is always calling you an egotistical brat?" James looked shocked.

"Little Miss Prefect Evans? Do this? Wow, I mean, she's got potential!"

"Here it is! Oh, man." James jumped up at Remus's discovery. "What? WHAT?"

"Uh, the only way to reverse the spell is to stop being egotistical." Remus wasn't one for lies, but he wanted to help his friend. He could reverse the spell, and just make it the opposite effect. His head would shrink; hence he has to be less big-headed.

"All right, but will you help me?"

"Sure!" both his friends chorused. Remus would let Sirius in on the spell later.


	13. STOP

**SOOO SORRY!**

**I've had the worst case of writers block, plus on March 12 I have a Mathalon tournament. THAT'S TOMORROW!**

**Susan Potter: I think you can be a little more creative… But Thanx any way!**

**Hogwartsstudent: Thanx! Sorry for the writers block…**

**Gaul1: Ya! I think this will serve as my plot starter…**

**HarryPotterknoitall: Alright, 'knoitall' (no offense) I KNOW. I went through this n my first and second chapter, and I didn't know then. I can't fix it, it won't work. Also I WANT to write it in this order, SO I will. But thanx for the review!**

**Magicgirl45852: my life is school, writing, basketball, writing, mathalon, writing… did I mention writing?**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: Yup, gross, but I got it from this: "Eew! This cafeteria's food tastes like rat meat/turd!"**

**IamSiriusgrl: I almost died seeing my mothers face when she saw this… she loved it! I laugh so much writing this…**

**Marguerida: Ya! Lovely, isn't it? Thanx!**

**Pleione: Thanx! EVERYONE likes it, well… how can I go wrong?**

**Here you go!**

Chapter 13: STOP

One fine morning, actually the Saturday after the 'big-head James' chat, found Harry and his friends in the common room. A bang drew everyone standing, Harry (out of habit) drawing his wand.

A girl, in a flurry of blonde hair and flying robes, stumbled into the room.

"Hey, Lily!"

The tumble stood up, and showed herself as a girl with white blonde hair and petite features.

"Emily!"

The girl ran to Lily, waving to various people on the way.

"Oh, how was your summer?" Lily smiled, but Emily just sputtered out, "No time! C'mon, hurry!"

Harry followed them, and Hermione just dragged Ron with them. The little porcelain doll named Emily led them to a corridor, where a big headed James lay unconscious. Lily blanched and grabbed at her pocket, where her wand was currently residing.

"Emily…what?" But the girl's eyes were blank.

"Oh, so sorry to disappoint you." A cold, silkily evil voice wound its way into the corridor. James's body vanished. Everyone looked up, expected the worst. They were not disappointed.

A sneering Bellatrix smiled at them in the corner.

"Oh, Delacour, you are of no longer any use to me." With a wave of her wand, Emily fell to the ground.

"Now, what the hell are you doing, Black?" Lily challenged.

"If you want a fight, well, even you're not that stupid. You're out-numbered."

"Au contraire! Come, my pets, join the fun!" At her words, ten Slytherins masked and robed in black, jumped out of hiding.

Lily shrieked. Harry knew this was a time for him to play the hero, something that had almost got him killed last year.

"Back OFF, Bellatrix!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"How dare you call me by my first name, you muggle-lover." Bellatrix hissed. "You might even be one of the foul Mudbloods themselves."

Harry shook his head slightly. "If you knew what I knew, you wouldn't be half as cocky." Harry was solemn. The opposite of the smirking, confident Bellatrix.

"Oh? Come now, pet. Stop the games, and let's start the party."

Everyone raised their wands. Bellatrix opened her mouth, and-

* * *

"STOP!" 

The call rang through the corridor. Probably every teacher in the whole school stood at each end of the corridor. To the group's right, James and Dumbledore led the teachers.

"Oh, dearie, you think a few teachers and you, Dumbledore, can stop me? Come, pets, they've spoiled all the fun."

With that said, she and all her 'friends' cried "Accio Broom!" amid dozens of spells, surprisingly each missed its mark. Bellatrix shot through the window with her 10 'friends' following suit.

"Ta-ta, you fools."

* * *

Silence filled the dorm room that fine Saturday. James was the only one in it. He was fiddling around with his wand, trying to apply a jinx on the two new kids' beds. But a flutter of parchment caught his eye. The Marauders map had fallen off his desk. 

He picked it up, and was about to stuff it in his trunk, when his looked through the school. A cluster of students at the Quidditch pitch, tons of students in the Great Hall (no surprises there) and… what's that? A few students in the 3rd corridor.

James jumped. It was Lily, with the three new kids, that Delacour kid, and... Bellatrix? But Bellatrix dropped out last year…

James got nervous and whispered his own inventions, "Tementeversa" Little speech bubbles filled the page. He ran his wand around the area he wanted speech, and the bubbles quieted down. Reading it as fast as he could, he made out this conversation.

* * *

"Now, what the hell are you doing, Black?" the bubble came from Lily's dot. 

"If you want a fight, well, even you're not that stupid. You're out-numbered." That girl Hermione gave her own sentiments, too.

"Au contraire! Come, my pets, join the fun!" At those words, ten people rushed from the nearby corridor.

Lily shrieked.

"Back OFF, Bellatrix!" that strange Harry kid yelled.

"How dare you call me by my first name, you muggle-lover." Bellatrix hissed.

* * *

James had seen enough. He had to contact Dumbledore! But where… 

Here! He wasn't in his office, better yet, he was in the Great Hall! James started running. He got there in top speed, and got to Dumbledore.

"Attack… on the… students… third corridor…" James gasped out. Dumbledore's eyes went ice cold. And he immediately called out,

" Due to recent developments, all activities have been canceled until further notice. Please return to your dormitories." He turned to James, "Lead the way. I will summon the teachers."

James led, and as they went more and more teachers joined their ranks.

They reached the corridor just in time, as Bellatrix had her wand raised. Dumbledore yelled,

"STOP!"

* * *

The hospital wing was busy, seeing as Emily Delacour needed a calming drought, and Lily did too. Harry spent time with both, along with his friends. He brought Lily her homework, as she wouldn't leave all that homework for make-up work. 

"Does she remind you of someone, Harry?" Ron whispered loudly, and Hermione kicked him in the shin before returning to helping Lily drink all her potions, plus helping her keep updated with all their "schoolwork".

"But seriously, Lily, you don't even have to do this homework."

"SHUT-UP, RON!" Lily and Hermione chorused, earning a glare from Madame Corson.

"Sshh!"

Harry just sat back down, when a little first year burst in, covered in glue and feathers.

"A big kid, his names James... I think… charmed me like this!"

Hermione sighed. "Don't worry, I know how to fix it." As she was fixing off the glue and feathers, he started talking.

"I'm Ethan Quick, a Hufflepuff, and James and his friends were fooling around. They were jinxing the feathers and glue and the suits of armor, and I got caught in the crossfire. But James and his friends scattered."

Hermione called, "All done. You can go."

"Thank you! And, Lily, hope you feel better."


	14. Truce

**Hiya!**

**Babebunny: Ya it was! Well, you think I took the calming drought bit a little to far?**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: I know. But, imagine 2nd grade class: making art pictures with feathers. Spill glue, drop bag of feathers, all pandemonium breaks loose. One of my cherished memories!**

**Susan Potter: YAY! Need more? Um, you aren't a junkie… right? ((creeps away slowly..)) Thanx anyway!**

**IamSiriusgrl: Well... I was TRYING to be ignorant of that.. but I KNOW! That's what sucks. But let's just say that James (and all others) go temporarily blind when seeing those three.**

**Pleione: Here it is! Thanx for the review!**

Chapter 14: Truce

James was mad. No, not about the attack, but that Peter canceled on him. Peter hadn't been at one of their late night meetings, just as Marauders. But Peter always had excuses:

"I was being tutored."

"McGonagall gave me detentions in class."

"Fat Lady locked me out…"

And so on. James was losing a friend.

All this time, he had just been zoning off in Divination, when that old bat Ferego pounced on sirius and James' table.

"What have _you_ seen in the _orb_?" Ferego always sounded like she was about to have a heart attack. All wheezy, and spluttery.

"Umm, Sirius is going to have a bad Monday… cuz I think I saw Saturn's rings over a bowman…"

"My _dear_ boy, let _me_ have a _look_. Aah!"

The old bat paced away from the ball.

"My dear _boy_… I am _sorry_ to say, I see the _GRIM_!"

"Not this again!" James said. He gathered his books, and jumped down the stairs. He was not having a good day. Not at all.

* * *

And, at the same time , Lily was passing notes with Hermione in Ancient Runes. 

_Lily, why are you so glum? You're not acting normal.._

_H.G._

That's coming from someone who has known me since… September?

L.E.

_Whatever… Hey, have you ever wondered how James knows everything about the castle?_

_H.G._

No. I avoid the topic "Plague" (a.k.a. Potter) at all costs. Even in my thoughts. Crap! You made me think of him… Get outta there!

L.E.

_He's not that bad. Anyway, to make you happier… Do you like anyone else?_

_H.G._

No. I know this is childish, but boys suck. HORMONES, YOU HAVE NOT WON YET!

L.E.

_No need to hyperventilate…_

_H.G._

Just then, class was dismissed and Lily and Hermione jumped up.

"Hey, Hermione, how long are we going to continue our little… war with the Marauders?"

"How about… Not much longer? This is getting old. Fast."

Lily led Hermione to the common room. She wasn't hungry and there were no more classes for the day.

"Wanna join me in yoga?" Lily asked politely. A voice called through the almost empty common room.

"Isn't yoga when a guy in his underpants puts his foot behind his head?"

Lily got peeved at Ron, and snapped, "No, Ron, it's when you stretch to release inner tension. Which I seem to have a lot of."

"Well, just thought you might like to know-" Harry began. "James walked out on Professor Ferego this morning."

Lily just kept walking toward the girl's dorm. "Hhm, that's nice…"

* * *

Harry and Ron walked up to the boy's dorm, and found James sitting on his bed. Harry wanted to be friendly, so he started to talk. 

"Nice show today. Ferego's really creepy." James just nodded, and with a flick of his wand he drew the curtains around his bed.

"Nice and friendly, ain't he?" Ron whispered.

"Shove of it." Harry whispered back, and flopped back on to his bed. He decided on getting his Transfiguration homework done first. He always seemed to have the most trouble with it.

* * *

Up in the girls dormitory, Hermione was writing a letter. Well, she might be writing it, but Lily was making up the words. 

_Potter-_

_Meet me by the great oak on the lake at 9 p.m. tonight. I know who as been "troubling" you. Bring your friends._

_X_

"Do you really think it's safe to go wandering around after dark?"

"Yes. Really, it's Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts isn't completely safe. I've read _History of Hogwarts_…"

"Well you're not the only one."

Lily and Hermione were having a debate over whether or not it was a good idea. First it was about, whether or not to actually stop the pranks. Then, it was what their reactions would be. Third, this. Is it safe?

"Fine! Fine, we can go." Hermione finally gave in. Lily grinned and tied the letter to her owl Bebe and sent it off to the boys' dormitory.

* * *

James heard a clicking noise, then a creak of a window being opened. 

"Prongs, it's for you." Sirius called.

"Alright." James got up, and grabbed the letter through the hangings. The room was occupied with Harry and Ron, Sirius, and James.

"What the bloody… Sirius, check this out!" James called.

"What? What? Oh, cool! Finally!" Sirius and James continued whispering until about 8 p.m. when Remus stumbled in.

"Remus, we're gonna meet 'em!"

"Who, your 3 girlfriends?"

"No, you bloody arse, the pranksters! Tonight, 9 p.m."

"Sure, Sirius. Wake me when its time."

Remus crawled into his bed, and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Poor bloke. Full moon's been a lot worse lately." James whispered.

"Prongs, old buddy, you're sure right. But the catching of the Mystery Pranksters will cheer old Moony up!"

* * *

Harry and Ron went and met Lily like she had wanted them to. 

"What the- you didn't!" Ron was disbelieving the fact that Lily was about to blow their cover.

"I did Ron, and I'm just tired of all the pranks." Lily stated firmly. Harry and Hermione grinned. Both started, "Or you're warming up to one of the Marauders." They stared at each other. So did Lily. "That's just creepy. Aren't _Ron_ and Harry supposed to be twins?"

They all nodded, then laughed. "Nice trick, you two. But no, I'm not warming up to Mr. Get-Lily-All-Worked-Up-Then-Ask-Her-Out."

"Whatever." They all chorused, and then even Lily had to laugh.

* * *

Later, by the lake, Lily and her friends waited by the lakeside. They all had cloaks, as it was late October. 

"Look! Over there, those three…"

"Keep your voice down."

The boys were heading straight toward them.

"Come on, we don't have all day! Show your selves!" Sirius's voice called into the darkness under the tree.

" Fine, but I guarantee you won't like it." Lily called out. All four of them stepped out, and laughed. The boys were under the invisibility cloak.

"Come out from under the cloak, Potter." A shimmer was flicked and James, Remus, and Sirius were standing in front of them.

"How do you know about the cloak?" James asked, trying to keep his surprise a minimum.

"I'm not stupid James. Neither is Ron. We aren't always asleep, you know." Harry spoke.

"Damn." Sirius said simply.

"Yes, but really, are you the ones who are pranking us?" James asked, serious.

" Oh, yeah, but we are getting tired of it. Where do you get all those ideas? Wait, don't answer that." James walked up to them, really close.

"Well, does this mean you've decided to call a truce?"

"No, we just wanted to show our faces for a picture! Of course we want a truce!" Ron, always with the sarcastic comments.

"Alright. Shake on it then." Lily looked like she wanted nothing less then to kick sand in James' face and run, but she took his out-stretched hand and shook it.

"You guys have potential. Really, we're serious-" James was cut off. "No, I'm Sirius!"- " and hey, Hermione, sorry about that time when you kinda exploded at me…"

Hermione grinned. "No worries. Last time a guy pissed me off as much, I slugged him. So, I don't really hate you."

James grinned too. "Then the feeling's mutual." They walked together up to the castle, the two groups- maybe friends? It can't be this simple.


	15. Close Quarters

**Hey all you loyal readers out there! And all you newbies! Here's the gracious reviewers, thank you very much!**

**Xrazystoritellre: Hey, thanx, I think so too!**

**Susan Potter: This is getting old… but it's still nice to see you're consistent! Thanx**

**SparkyKnight: Thanx- you're really nice!**

**Abby92: Really? Thanx!**

**Gaul1: thanx, tons to you!**

**Babebunny: thanx, I did to! See you!**

**IamSiriusgrl: Yup, I've made like seventy at school! Thanx**

**Kilikapele: Yeah- everyone seems to agree on that! Thanx**

**Pleione: Ya, thanx tons!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Thanx- I understand, I rush to! Thanx!**

**All right- I'll write just for you guys! Plus, I wanted more reviews, thanx for the 100 mark!**

Chapter 15: Close-Quarters

Lily still wouldn't be caught dead with the Marauders, even though they _tried_ to be civil. At least, James stopped doing whatever annoyed her so much and Sirius eased up on the stupid, corny jokes.

Harry and ron got no more pranks from James and Sirius, and they even considered removing the repelling charm they had put on their beds (only repelling whoever the applier chose) but decided against it. You just never know.

After one Charms lesson, where James succeeded in blowing Professor Flitwick for the 6th consecutive year in a row. Professor was still clinging to the ceiling when he left, and he really wanted to go get some dinner.

No luck, as is, with the dinner because Peeves decided to ambush some first years. And since James and Sirius were next to them, well, they ended up with wastebaskets on their heads too.

"Bloody hell, Peeves!" Sirius yelled after the poltergeist zipping down the corridor.

"You'd think he'd leave us alone by now…" James mutter, but Sirius had an answer. "Actually, he never did leave us alone. So, quit complaining."

James scowled. "Bugger off, Sirius." Sirius grinned.

"No- you can't live without me!" Sirius at that moment had been walking backwards, and collided with someone who was on fire.

Or had bright red hair.

"Bugger off, Sirius!" Lily yelled. "Get you bloody arse off me!" Sirius scrambled off, seeing as he still favored his arse.

"No need to get mad, Evans!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry- wait, I'm apologizing to a Marauder?- But anyways, I'm in a hurry!" She rushed past him, and blew by James.

James grumbled about how half the female population are bimbos, and the other half so studious they don't know the meaning of Hogsmeade.

He continued to dinner, with Sirius grumbling behind him. James wandered over to his usual spot on the Gryffindor table, when he saw who was sitting there. Lindsay Nicholson. She is a bimbo determined on having James for over a week. Lindsay's a stalker, and that's why James had to apply a repelling charm on himself for weeks after the breakup.

"Hi Jamesies!" She squealed. "How was I supposed to know you sat here!" sirius started grumbling when he saw who was sitting there.

"Um- James, unless you plan on decapitating yourself soon, let's skip dinner and hit the kitchens later." James nodded, and to the expressed disappointment of Lindsay, they left the Hall.

* * *

The girl's dorm was half full. Lindsay Nicholson was gone, no doubt stalking James, and Alice was off with her longtime boyfriend Jesse. **(What, Frank and Alice have to get together right now?)** So that left Lily, Hermione, Erin, and Emily. Erin and Emily really belonged in the 2nd year dorm, but they both needed tutoring. 

"So, the wand movement is like this?" Erin said, and she waved her wand and ended up in an upside down room. Lily quickly corrected it, and said, "Naw, sorry, but you're way off. It's more of a twist then a swish, if you know what I mean."

"Oh!" Emily said excitedly. "That's what's wrong with my Switching Spell!" Lily grinned, "Now you're getting it!"

Erin was puzzled. "But the book says that the movement is turn, flick, then turn again, in the diagram!" Lily looked over.

"You're holding it upside down."

"Oh." And Erin corrected the problem. It was getting late, and Hermione and Lily had never had dinner. The other girls had because they had free period before their tutoring began, and this was the only time they could practice.

Erin and Emily packed up and left, but Lily was still hungry.

"Let's go to the kitchens." Lily whispered.

"Let's go get the boys- maybe James will loan us the Invisibility Cloak." Hermione suggested. Lily shook her head. "Not after I yelled ay Sirius for toppling all over me." Hermione shook her head.

"Got to control that anger, Miss Evans." A voice from a cross the common room sounded. James was sitting in front of the fire.

Hermione groaned. "How long have you been listening?"

"Since you came down, of course. And we too need to go to the kitchens- me and Sirius, at least."

"And why is that?" inquired Lily.

James scowled. "Because bimbo extraordinaire decided to invade the only spots left on the Gryffindor table." Lily nodded.

"So, will you come with us?" Hermione asked, and Lily tensed. Invisibility cloak + James + Lily close quarters.

"Sure, let me go get Sirius. Harry and Ron already had dinner, and they can't fit under the cloak anyway." Hermione really didn't want to mention the fact that Harry had his own cloak, but that was a fact for another day. Like never.

* * *

So with the snow coming down heavily on the grounds, they set out. They almost ended up walking straight into Filch, the young janitor, twice. 

Lily was trying really hard not to touch James, but gave up as they rounded the second to last quarter to the kitchens. Several times her ankle came out of the cloak, so she stopped trying all together. Her arm came into prolonged contact several times, but if James noticed (or cared), he didn't show it. But it was the final straw when they reached the last corridor and Filch rounded the corridor (seriously, he was everywhere!) and James grabbed her hand to pull her behind a tapestry. She ripped her hand from his, furious. Maybe her mind knew it was just a reflex, and had saved her from getting caught, but she still pretty mad at James. Of course she couldn't show it, as that would ruin the night, but this wasn't good…

Hermione hadn't gotten grabbed. She grabbed James. She saved all their arses with her quick thinking. So she also saw James grab Lily, and saw her private fuming. After Filch was gone, Lily led them into a kitchen.

"Aah, all you young masters- what can Fripple get you now?" Hermione smiled, but it was a bit strained. She was still strong on about S.P.E.W. but no one took her seriously, past or present.

"Just a bit of tea, peppermint if you have it." Hermione said, politely. "Yes, Fripple shall get you your tea. Peppermint, if we haves it, madams!"

A new kitchen elf appeared, and Lily got a small bit of chicken rice and apple cider. Her favorite meal, back home.

"I'll have a little pumpkin juice, and some biscuits with gravy. Thank you, Derby."

When he walked back to the tables, Lily grimaced.

"Eew, how can you drink pumpkin juice?"

"It's really good- you don't like it?" James looked bewildered at anyone not liking pumpkin juice.

"Nope- not a bit, I hate it. I didn't grow up with ut, and I'm surely glad."

"No. You can't hate pumpkin juice! And I think it's wonderful. Yum, pumpkin juice!"

"Lily stuck up her nose. "That's so disgusting, all the pumpkin pulp in there! The one and only time I drank it I swallowed almost 4 seeds!"

James huffed, but clammed up. Hermione knew this was a wise choice, because if you favor your rump, you really shouldn't argue with little Miss Hot-Temper.

Hermione just realized something. "Where's Sirius?" James laughed. "He was fast asleep in the dorm room when I got there. Dolt, in every way."

Lily laughed, in spite of the hand next to her. James was next to her, and his hand was on the bench. Almost touching her leg. Um, close quarters! Danger… but Lily ignored it, as Hermione and James were talking quite nicely.

_Don't want to ruin that, do we?_ She pondered as she subconsciously chewed her rice.


	16. As Bad As Sirius

**Hello! Sorry about that long wait last time, but I had writers block.. but I have returned! (Again!)**

**IamSiriusGrl: Nope- she doesn't. She was just kind of pissed when she said that…**

**Extreme Dancer: You're new! Thanks, lots!**

**Kilikapele: Thanks! Please, review again!**

**Marguerida: Lily and James talking civilly… not likely, but I made them do it. Well, it was more of a fight then a talk… But, thanks anyway!**

**Paprika90: Your spelling isn't that good, but thanks anyway! Wow, I'm honored to be your first story!**

**Pleione: I got it off another fic, but still, I made up the words and stuff. Don't sue me! Thanx for the review!**

**Here you go!**

Chapter 16: As Bad As Sirius

Harry and Ron were mad that they had missed the trip to the kitchens, but Hermione just shrugged it off. The peace following the truce did not last long.

"Whoa- holy crap! The couch is on fire!" Sirius exclaimed, standing at the foot of the couch. Hermione was sitting on an armchair, and Lily was dozing. Or, she was. Then she was turning Sirius upside down and performed a tickling charm.

"DON'T EVER MAKE FUN OF MY HAIR AGAIN, YOU BLOODY ARSE!" she roared, and dropped Sirius onto the carpet. James just stared, and Hermione was silently shredding her parchment.

Lily walked up to the stairs, and called back to James, "That charm won't wear off for about another hour. I suggest you quiet him down." Then she jumped up the stairs, two at a time.

Hermione smiled nervously at James and Sirius, and she too ran up the stairs. Once she reached the dorm room, she found Lily sitting on her bed.

"Well, at least your reflex speed is good." Hermione joked, but never the less she was unhappy. The peace had been so nice. Why did Sirius ruin it?

"Hermione, I want to dye my hair. What do you think?" Lily asked from under her sheaths of hair.

Hermione scrutinized her mockingly serious. "I think you're skills with beauty spells are dismal; remember the zit incident?" Hermione was referring to the time Lily had tried to remove a zit, and instead ended up with pink polka dots all over her body. Like over-sized freckles.

"You're right- maybe brown? I always liked brunette…" Hermione giggled.

"You sure? Then we'd be like twins- only you're too pretty to be my twin!" Lily stared at her.

"You don't mean that- I'm so not pretty!"

"Whatever, Miss Queen of Denial." Hermione was leaving to go find a beauty spell book. Lily called after her.

"I resent that!"

* * *

Harry and Ron liked being in on the pranks, and resented being kept in the dark about Remus. Finally, two days after Sirius and Lily's fight, they confronted them 

"James, Remus –you too, Sirius,- we need to talk."

"Sure- Remus, get your lazy arse over here!" Remus got up at James's call, and walked over to Harry's bed.

"Like we said before, we aren't always sleeping when you guys talk… we know the counter curse for a silencing charm, too."

James groaned, and muttered, "I knew this was going to come back and haunt us…"

Ron picked up where Harry had left off. "And we're pissed because you kept us out of loop where Remus is concerned." Remus turned pale, along with James and Sirius. "Shit." They all said, simultaneously.

"Well, Remus, a third year could figure out that you're a werewolf." Harry said it without flinching. "We're here for you, man." Harry attempted a smile, but knew it wouldn't lighten the mood.

"Ok, well, so you're going to join the Remus Support Group?" Sirius joked.

"_Shut up Sirius!_" every one said. Though they ended up laughing, with Sirius smirking in a smug way.

"Um… we know about the nicknames too. The window gives the most interesting view of the Whomping Willow…" Ron stated after he had calmed down.

James clammed up. "Um- you know about Padfoot, and Prongs? Wow, you guys are almost as bad as Sirius. With all his snooping (and ruining of secrets)." Harry just nodded, and stated calmly,

"Family heirlooms, James- that's another thing we have in common." James looked perplexed. Harry walked to his trunk.

"This cloak- belonged to my dad. He gave it to me and Ron- Hermione is the only other one until now who knew about this." Sirius jumped up at the sight of the cloak twin.

"Dude- Harry's your twin!" Sirius started laughing on the floor, rolling around for a few seconds before he was slammed on the ceiling by Harry and James yelling, "Shut up, Sirius!" with a simple sticking spell. They looked at each other, and James raised an eyebrow.

"You know-" He said thoughtfully. "I've seen Lily's eyes lots, and both of your eyes look like twins!"

Harry laughed nervously. "Well- strangers look alike all the time, right? Hermione looks like Rachel Florr in Ravenclaw, doesn't she?" James nodded, and began to rummage in his trunk.

"Well- I suppose you know all about The Marauders Map?" Harry nodded, and with a nudge from Harry, Ron nodded too.

"Great- now you ARE as bad as Sirius." Sirius tried to tackle James, but James got him on the ceiling for the second time that night.

"You suck, Sirius. Why the heck you are saving my team from bludgers- I have no idea."

"Shut it, James. Prewitt would have been dead last game if I hadn't saved him."

"You idiot! You were the one who hit the bludgers over at him!"

"Dope."

"Jerk."

"Immature prick."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too."

"Shut up."

"Fine- if you will." Then in a second they were wrestling on the floor.

"Idiots." All three not wrestling said together.


	17. Slave Driver

**Hey you all! Let's see, what shall I write this eventful chapter…**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: YAY thanx for review- you RULE! You are a really faithful reviewer!**

**Susan Potter: REVIEW MORE! THANX**

**Sosirius'sgurl3245: Thanx! I repeat myself: I write because I have no other life. Ha!**

**Fluffy-89: Thanx, I'm getting tons of new readers today!**

**Goddess of the Mystics: Thanx! I understand about the 'quiz' mix up- what's quizzila?**

**Paprika90: No offense about the spelling! I rush too. And I can't answer that, hhmm…. You'll see!**

**IamSiriusgrl: No- she won't dye her hair. She was mad- didn't any of you do something stupid when angry? I know I have!**

**Gosse: How many people are going to do this? Thanx anyway.**

**Kilikapele: DON'T even bother about asking that, I mean, I can't (won't) answer that! Thanx anyway.**

**Pleione: I have the worst temper. My brother runs for cover when I get mad… I try to use my own personality in my characters.**

Chapter 17: Slave Driver

Hermione walked back into the dorm with a book under her arm. Lily was rocking away on an imaginary guitar to the music in her head.

"Lily?" Hermione said, not quite sure what was happening. Lily jumped at the hand tapping on her shoulder. She fell of the bed, and ended up with a pair of Alice's underwear on her head. After removing something from her ears, she started muttering about how she couldn't go one day without someone disrupting her.

"Lily- I got the hair spell book. Wanna get started?" Lily shrugged.

"Nope. I was just rally mad- haven't you ever done something really stupid when you're angry?" Hermione laughed.

"Where's that 'music in your head' coming from?" she inquired, quite curious. Lily looked confused, then broke into a smile.

"My own invention- the mmp1. 'Magic Music Player Version 1." Hermione grinned, and squealed, "Lemme have a go, then!" She grabbed the ear plug and popped it in.

"How do you make it work?" Hermione was generally confused. She recognized the name, and its purpose, but how the heck do you operate it? Lily removed the underwear, and handed Hermione a card.

"Alright- here's what you do. The card has a modified Protean Charm on it- whenever you press the icons on this card, it'll respond. Got it?" Hermione nodded, and pressed play. Her ears got a blast of unexpected music.

"Ouch! Wait, awesome! Bowling for soup-1985!" Lily grinned.

"I have no idea how I got it- Dumbledore approved of my invention, and got me a few music files. Oh, and to download the music just stick the card on top of any musical device. Whatever it's playing, it'll be downloaded!"

Hermione nodded again. Of course, she knew that Dumbledore got the music from the future, but how… Well, everyone says he's off his rocker, don't they?

* * *

James groaned. "Why the hell did McGonagall have to give us this presentation? AND why didn't she tell us who our partners are? I mean, I might have to partner with Nicholson!" Sirius grinned. 

"I feel your pain. I too had a stalker." James laughed. "Yeah, and after you strung her underwear up around the great hall (with her in a pair!) she finally left you alone." Sirius stuck out his tongue, and Harry walked in.

"Isn't this presentation crap a load of- well, crap?" James asked Harry. Harry sneered. "Totally. I mean, Hermione will be having a seizure cuz she can't begin right away!" Harry said that with such enthusiasim, James couldn't help but crack a smile.

"True, true!" Sirius called from the bathroom. The room erupted in laughter, though few knew why.

* * *

They all wanted to get this stupid class over with, so they sat quietly until the starting bell rang. 

"Hello class." McGonagall said from behind her desk. The class grumbled a mangled, "Good morning Professor." The teacher sighed, and very correctly guessed, "I can only assume you want to find out who your partners are." Everyone's head snapped up with the speed of a flying snitch. McGonagall nodded knowingly.

"Very well, this time I am going with a more random partner system. You will put your name on a piece of parchment, and put it in this hat." Everyone nodded, with no thoughts to how miserable this might turn out. **((Unless everyone's as stupid as I thought, you know where I'm going with this.))**

"First group, Tolmey with- eh, Tolmey." Harry and Ron slapped hands. "Yes!"

"Settle down, settle down. Next- Florr with Dreggery."

And so on. Lily was getting restless as names were called off, and people around her were taken. Very few people were left, and well, some of them she's threatened to remove their go-nads too many times to count.

"Granger with Black. Ms. Granger, please keep him in line." Hermione nodded, "Yes Professor."

"It seems there are only two people left. Though I regret allowing such an upstanding student to be partnered with you, Potter, but Ms. Evans with Mr. Potter." Lily started slamming her head on the desk, to the disapproval of Professor McGonagall, while James just sat at his desk, smiling.

When class was over, Lily went up to James after class.

"Potter- if you mess this up even a bit- you will find it very uncomfortable on a broom from then on." She hissed, and made James even more afraid for his health than ever.

"Dude, don't worry! You guys are lucky- this project is on something you actually performed!" James was grumbling how Lily was a 'freakin' slave driver' and Harry was trying to make him feel better.

James flipped over on his bed. "Well, aren't you lucky! And your point is actually unfounded, because Evans doesn't know, does she?" Harry groaned, and stuck out his tongue.

"Just call her Lily- it wouldn't kill you, you know!" Harry left promptly, as he wanted to get to work with Ron.

Harry almost burst out laughing. Ron was sitting on a couch with a dark brown haired girl, and he was- dare he say it- flirting! Harry hated to interrupt, but he had to…

"Hey, lover-boy, move your arse over here!" He called out. Okay, not as subtle as he would have liked, but whatever worked…

Ron stomped over, and hissed, "What, Harry?" Harry laughed.

"We have to get to work on the project. And by the way, who's miss mystery over there?"

Ron blushed. "That's Dreggery. Cute girl, real nice. Her eyes are this weird color- all blue, but with a gold rim. Creeps me out."

"That's nice lover-boy. Now are we gonna get Hermione or not?" Ron looked confused.

"But she's not our partner-" Harry cut him off.

"Exactly. But Sirius is, and who knows when they'll get to work? We'll work together, and get Hermione to force Sirius down to the library." Ron nodded, and called up the girl's dorm, "Oi- Hermione!"

"Shut up Ron! I'm coming!" Hermione slid down the banister, and tumbled into a nearby armchair upon landing.

"Nice moves, Granger." Called a boy from the boy's dorm on the couch. Hermione blushed.

"Hermione, help us with the project!"

"But- you're not my partner-" she was cut off but Ron.

"Exactly. But Sirius is, and who knows when you'll get to work? We'll work together, and you can force Sirius down to the library." Hermione grumbled, and nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Hermione dug in her heels as the boys tried to drag her away.

"Nope- I'm getting Sirius. He has to do some of the work too!" Just as Hermione finished her sentence, all three of them were on the floor with a heavy thing on top of them. Apparently, Lily had decided to fly down the banister. Right onto them.

"Ouch- hey, can you guys help me with my project?" Lily asked while getting the heck off the group. They all nodded.

"Can you get James, then? And Sirius, I suppose… we can't do all the work, now can we, Hermione?" Hermione grinned. "Nope- we most certainly can't." The boys raced off to get James and Sirius, prepared to use force. Or threat of Lily and Hermione- and maybe a scalpel.

After three grueling hours of work in the library, all three groups were done. Well, they needed a final copy, and since the project wasn't due for two more days, the girls let it rest.

"Okay, time to call it quits." Lily said, finally. "WE'll have to do our final copies separately, right, Hermione?" James muttered (quite legibly), "Slave driver…"


	18. Time flies Before Our Eyes

**Hey you all! Thanks for my… 4 reviews… whatever!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Yes! It is… that's what they do when boys don't change the stairs into slides! Thanx for the review!**

**Pleione: Yeah, too true! Thanx for the review!**

**Gosse: I didn't mean to offend… it's great so many people are enthusiastic! Thanx so much! (I can't answer that, though!)**

**Kilikapele: Right back at you! Thanx for being a faithful reviewer!**

**Alright- here's chapter 18!**

**BIG NOTE: Actually, I really need to do this! 6th year had some good points… but 7th year the big heart-breaker! So for the next two chapters, 6th year will pass before your eyes!**

Chapter 18: Time Flies Before Our Eyes

The next day passed with James procrastinating and Lily bugging him to get to work. The very last day before the project was due, Lily finally got James in the library. Alone, which she couldn't shake the feeling that James had agreed WAY too quickly.

"Lily! This is too much work!" James finally threw his hands down in protest. Lily sighed.

"If it wasn't work, they wouldn't call it work! They'd call it 'Happy-Wonderful-Rainbow-Time!" James just muttered and accidentally spilled Lily's box of quills on the floor. **((Quick note: Like I said, 6th year has some good points! Watch this carefully!))**

"I'll get them-" James began, but seeing as Lily was already on the floor, he just bent down and helped her. When he and Lily both grabbed at a quill at the same time, their hands brushed. Lily blushed, and quickly pulled her hand back. But James still insisted on grabbing her hand to pull her up, resulting in them being a little less than an inch apart. Lily's heart was pounding in her throat, and James was just staring at her. She wanted to break away, really badly, but James still had her hand.

Subconsciously Lily was very angry, but she wasn't thinking. It was almost like she wasn't in her body when James leaned down. She came crashing down to earth when there was a loud "YES!" from a bookshelf, only a few feet away from where Lily and James were standing.

"oops- aah- HELP ME!" A very scared Sirius bolted from the library, a frazzled Hermione at his heels, shouting, "I'm gonna KILL you, Sirius!"

Lily was just realizing what she had done, and bolted also. James was still in a daze, so he stood rooted to the spot. When he finally came to his senses, he started walking, very slowly, out to the pitch. He just needed to think.

* * *

Lily just needed to think. Oh yes, she had figured out that Hermione and sirius were watching them, but what made James do that? 

"Oh god, what does this mean?" Lily wandered out onto the grounds. She knew James would most probably start gabbing to ALL his friends about how he had kissed the 'un-touchable, perfect Lily.'

"LILY!" Hermione cried. Oh god, she had TOLD watching them was a bad idea, they had just come to study! But- Sirius could always wear her down.

"Leave me alone." Lily replied hard and cold. Hermione sighed, so miserably Lily almost wanted hugged her.

"Sirius told me to- we were supposed to be studying, and he saw you guys- he can't resist it. And I can't abandon my partner. I DID try to hold him off." Hermione rushed through her explanation, and Lily turned around.

"You know, Potter does kiss ok." Lily grinned, and Hermione hugged her.

* * *

"OY!" Sirius yelled at the tiny speck high up in the sky. The speck grew bigger, then too big. Way too big. Actually, James was tackling Sirius. On a speeding broom. O-u-c-h. 

"You prick! You were spying on me?" James shouted at Sirius, and Sirius winced. James was his best friend, and they never got mad at each other. _Except _over Lily… Lily was always the exception.

"Dude- I just walked in to study with Hermione when you two started _kissing!_" James scowled at Sirius's bluntness.

"She already hates me. But now- she'll never _ever_ talk to me."

James and Sirius trudged off, and Lily and Hermione a few minutes behind them. (Oh, and Sirius was still rubbing his ribs.)

* * *

Lily was very successful at avoiding James for almost 2 weeks. Then came the one morning Lily woke up late. That was different- plus, it was Christmas! 

Well, it just happened that all her friends had desperately needed something to eat, Lily didn't want to go, and so… the common room was empty.

She came down, and started tugging half-heartedly at her gifts. A small thump made her look up, and saw James trying to sneak out the portrait hole. He had a very tense matter about him, and Lily tried very, very hard not to laugh. His supposed demise was caused by a falling book. Lily stood up, and started slowly up the stairs. James called, "Lily…"

Lily turned around and smiled a little. James's heart leapt. Lily suddenly sat down on a nearby couch. James walked over.

"You know James, you succeeded in getting half the female population mauling me." James laughed. Lily grimaced. "Well, at least Nicholson did. She completely started questioning me."

"Lily- um-" Lily cut him off.

"James, just shut up. I know you always think that every girl you kiss end up kissing your feet. You've never dealt with someone like me before."

James nodded. Lily did not expect that- and she ran up the stairs. Quite a successful tactic- since James didn't really want to follow her up there.

* * *

Almost two months later- for the first time, on February 14th, Lily kept a single rose from James. She hated those flowers. They always came- like clockwork. But now- she just kept one of these everlasting roses in her drawer. 

Spring break came and went- of course, Lily became Hermione's twin preparing for exams. Forcing Harry and Ron to study with the two girls- murder. And of course, Lily managed to keep away from James. Though that one rose stayed in her drawer even as time flew before her eyes. She looked at it, and somehow she became very happy when she saw it.


	19. Summer Home

**Hello! Wow, so many reviews!**

**Susan Potter: Thanx!**

**Paprika90: That's new! "Wicked"! I like it! Thanx!**

**Extreme Dancer: Aah, young love. And, maybe some fights… many fights… oh hell with it a lot of fights! Yup, it's so exciting! Thanx!**

**Gosse: I always give that littlest bit of romance that makes the story just right. If it's all humor, or all evil-ish, BORING. Thanx for the review!**

**Margeurida: Ummmm… can't tell you. You'll see! Thanx for the review (email me! please!)**

**Pleione: Well… Like I said, 7th year is THAT year!**

**Toes of The Tickled Kind: Ya. I really thought that was really a burst of genius on my part! Thanx!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: uh….right… thanx for the review!**

**Sirius-black-sfan: thanx!**

**Kilikapele: You do? Heartbreaker is the best word for it… Thanx!**

**BabeBunny: Haven't seen you in a while! Thanx so much for reviewing!**

Chapter 19: Summer Home

"C'mon Lily, Hermione, it's not for 2 more weeks!" Harry and Ron were desperately pleading for some time off studying.

"Do you want to fail you exams?" Lily and Hermione said at the same time.

"Jeez Evans, lay off them, won't ya? It's Quidditch today- let 'em go!" Sirius said as a passing comment. Lily and Hermione grumbled, but they too wanted to see the last Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor against Slytherin, just as always.

* * *

"And there goes Potter! He passes to Prewitt, who swerves to dodge Anders, passes to Johnson, who has a clear shot- he shoots- HE SCORES! 20-nil to the Gryffindors!" Harry thought that the commentating was even better from the crowd's point of view. Though he did really miss flying… 

James was in bliss. They were beating the Slytherins (who doesn't want that?), and he was flying again. He loved to fly. It gave him a freedom and- WHACK.

James was hit with a bludgers right in the shoulder. He didn't grimace. He didn't even falter when he heard the bones crack. James grabbed the quaffle that had been speeding at him, at the same time as the bludgers, and rushed straight to the goal. He swerved left, he swerved right, he- well, the keeper had no idea how he got it in the middle hoop, but he did…

Just then, Gryffindor got the snitch and won the game. James had barely enough strength to lift the Quidditch Cup, and he really needed to leave…Though many wanted James to stay with the party, he really had to go the hospital wing.

* * *

"My dear! You need bed rest!" Madame Corson crowed. James knew the procedure, so he walked over to his usual bed. 

"Will I get better in time for Hogsmeade next weekend?" James asked. Madame Corson frowned.

"Yes, but-" James started hooting, "Yes!" and cut off Madame Corson. "But! But barely." James sobered, and felt the effects of a potion being fell onto him like pillows. He was so sleepy- his arm was killing him, but it was like he was drowning in something soft…

* * *

The first thing James noticed when he awoke was the smell. Not of sweat and dirt, like he had smelled when he fell asleep, but of sweet rose and something he couldn't place. Oh god was it nice. Then his eyes snapped open. Only one person smelling liked that- 

"SIRIUS! HARRY- REMUS! HE'S AWAKE!" Lily screamed, her eyes so happy. James was not very surprised when two bodies were thrown on him, (carefully avoiding the arm- they're not idiots) and at least 4 people by his bed. When his two friends finally got off him, he saw that Harry, Ron, Lily, and Hermione were there too. Harry grinned. He really wanted to tell James about his misfortune with a bludgers… He could tweak the story a bit…

"Hey James, I think you'll laugh at this." Harry was correct, and James started laughing. Remus even laughed.

"Your dad got rid of all your bones?" Remus asked.

"Yes- it flopped like a rubber glove!" Hermione and Lily were off in a corner, and Ron was standing by James's bed. Finally Lily and Hermione walked over.

Lily said, "We're going. I hope you feel better, Potter." With that and a wave good bye, she walked out of the Hospital wing. Hermione shrugged, and asked, "You coming, Harry, Ron?" They too shrugged and followed.

"James, you want us to stay?" Remus asked. James shook his head.

"Madame Corson would only give us-" he checked his watch- "Another 3 minutes here any way." Remus hopped off his chair, and walked out the door. Sirius turned to his best friend.

"Ok- Lily was officially acting strange." James just rolled his eyes, and Madame Corson saved him from further comment by bringing in potions. Sirius was shooed away, and not even his puppy-dog face could let him stay longer.

* * *

James was let out two days before the Hogsmeade trip. Madame Corson was actually done with him three days before, but she wanted him to rest an extra day. 

When he walked into his dorm, he was tackled by Sirius. "Prongsie!" Harry and Ron were on Ron's bed, reading a Quidditch magazine, and Remus was shaking his head at Sirius.

"You're back! That's good- every one was disappointed at the party. You won the Quidditch cup, yes!" Harry called from his bed.

"Yup. And hows our fave red head? Aah!" James and Harry had both flung a pillow at Sirius at the same time. "Shut up, Sirius!" They both yelled.

"Great… more abuse for little old me…" Sirius scowled.

"As if you don't deserve it!" James said. Sirius just jumped on his bed, and ignored it.

* * *

"Lily, why are you so- said?" It was the day before Hogsmeade, and Lily was nervous. Why, Hermione still needed to find out. Finally, after days and days of pestering, Lily cracked. And Hermione really was glad. 

"My- my f-family's gone, and I-I have n-no p-place to go!" Hermione sighed, and answered,

"Neither do me or Harry or Ron." Lily looked at her funny.

"But you have family in France. And Harry and Ron have their dad, right?" Hermione shook her head sadly. All as she had planned it.

"Their dad got killed a month ago. It was in France, so of course we wouldn't hear of it all the way here. Also, horribly enough, I never had real parents. Well, at first, they were pretty well-to-do muggles. Then they got h-hit by a car, and now my foster parents won't care for me, now that I'm 17." Hermione trailed off. Lily believed her completely. **(( She's seventeen, she has a birthday during the spring I guess.))**

* * *

Hogsmeade trips mostly consisted of getting school supplies, or maybe a few pranks. But today, the last trip, it was spent getting tons of chocolate and pranks and quills, and all the things people would need over the summer. 

You could find Sirius in the joke shop, with probably James, but James was actually in the owl shop. His owl had gotten too old, so he was sending her home with one last flight. He really wanted a black raven owl, but they didn't carry those line of birds. Looking straight at the walls, he ran into some body.

"Oh, here, let me help you up…" he trailed off, holding out his hand. Lily took it gladly, and then looked up. She blushed, and said a mumbled, "Thanks." before heading off. James plowed right through the crowd, following her. James finally caught up with her next to a book store.

"Look, Lily-" He was cut off.

"James. Leave me alone. I can't- won't, whatever, deal with you right now." She tried to brush him off, but only succeeded in James grasping her shoulders.

"Lily. Hermione 'shared' with us, and don't get mad at her, Harry and Ron noticed something- they interrogate quite well- and I heard about your summer break problem." He said in a rush, and Lily almost didn't understand. When she caught on, she looked down.

"I can't blame her, can I?" she whispered. "I mean, Harry and Ron are her best mates, and I would tell my best mate everything…" James just grabbed her by the wrist, and steered her toward the Three Broomsticks.

"Let's get a butter beer, so we can talk." Lily nodded, and let James tug her into the crowded pub.

"So, Lily, um… I invited Harry and Ron to my house for the summer." Lily remained still. "So?"

"They are Hermione's best mates, so she might go too." Lily nodded catching on, and couldn't tell what she felt toward this.

"And she might go, and you need a place- do want to go too? For Hermione's sake. She'd be the only girl." Lily had been looking down during this whole time. James couldn't tell what she thought, because her eyes, usually the windows into her soul, were directed at her feet. Then she looked up. Her eyes were dazzling, happier than ever.

"Thanks, James. I truly mean it." He grinned so big, his face might have cracked.

"You would? You- you really would?" James was so happy.

"Yes- because it means Hermione and I can hang out, and also my sister wouldn't take me in even if her life depended on it." James grinned again. It was definitely contagious, because Lily was smiling too. They walked back to the castle, for the next week was the last week before half of the 6th year population went to James's house.


	20. Old Ghosts, New Badges

**Hey you all! This is actually my second update in one night, so here it goes! I'm on a roll!**

**LetMeBreath: Thank you! You're new, wow, lotsa new readers!**

**Pleione: Oh, really? I'm stupid! Okay, whatver, it'll be okay though. Maybe she's just a year older than them? Thanx for the review!**

**Kilikapele: Ya, I skip over Quidditch matches. They get annoying! Thanx much!**

Chapter 20: Old Ghosts, New Badges

Lily went home on the train to pack up her things. Petunia owned the house now, and wanted Lily out of the house for good.

Where could she go? Any way… she had a place for the summer, wasn't that good enough for now?

Lily entered a barren house. Her stupid key wasn't working (it was just like Petunia to change the lock) so she had to use her wand. Her bedroom was actually the attic, so… why can't her stuff just stay there? She climbed the stairs up to the hot, stuffy attic. Her old bed was still in corner, her bookcase full of her old school books. And her computer was still on her desk, and she used it constantly. Though she was magic, electricity would always be a part of her life.

She headed straight to her closet, and pulled off the door to her little crawl space. She found diaries. One for each and every year since she learned she was a witch. Lily opened the oldest looking one, at the bottom of the pile, and read:

_Dear Diary,_

_First years are always picked on. But I found some one who was really nice. His name's Aidan, and he hugs me all the time. I barely know the bloke, and he's so awesome to me!_

Lily stopped reading. It was too painful. Aidan was not a nice bloke. He actually hugged her more and more, and then he touched her. That night, she just asked what was he doing, it was wrong, and she barely thought that hugging as friend was ok.

Aidan had been two years older than her. That was wrong. No one believed her. She was just a stupid first year.

Wait. No- someone actually did believe her. James did. Lily looked at her watch.

"Shit!" Lily saw she had only another hour to clean out her room.

"Okay-" Lily pulled out a miniature trunk, and enlarged it. She started placing her diaries first into the trunk, and then her books, then her old clothes. Everything was miniaturized, so she even got her bed in there. Her room was bare. Lily just wanted to go rest, but she still had to get to James's house. That meant walking all the way over to the Leaky Cauldron (it wasn't too far), she had to floo over, and then she just needed to go to bed.

* * *

She finally got into James's living room (though she had no idea where that was) and she just stood there. 

"Hey, Lily." James was standing in the door way. "You- you okay? You don't look good." James put a hand on her shoulder, and she just gave him a big hug.

"You believed me." She whispered, barely audible.

Harry walked in on them, and said to himself, "I should go now…" and he ran off.

"Lily, what do you mean?" Not that James did not like Lily hugging him, he was just a bit confused.

"Remember Aidan?" James nodded. "You were the only one who believed the stupid little first year who accused a top-notch student of sexual harassment. You believed me." Lily was smiling.

"Okay. That does make sense, but why bring it up now?" Lily's eyes dulled.

"I had to clean out my room at home. I found all my diaries, and I read the first year one. Yeah, especially the entry about how 'Aidan was such a nice bloke.' I hate myself for trusting him." James just sat down, and Lily sat next to him.

"Did you hear about him?" Lily said, quietly. James looked at her. "No…"

"He ended up in Azkaban for being a pedophile and raping 3 little girls." Lily was sullen. "He was such a bastard. I can't believe it…" James hugged her, and Lily smiled. Was it really _James Potter_ she was letting wrap his arms around her?

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Sirius were sitting outside, watching Remus try to fly. Key word, try. Harry jumped out the door, and yelled, "YES!" Hermione grabbed his shoulders. 

"What the hell has you so excited? Or have you finally gone insane?" she inquired.

Harry grinned really wide. "Lily and James are hugging in the living room!" Sirius jumped up and yelled, "YES!" at exactly the wrong time. Remus hit him on the head with his flailing broom, while he was desperately trying to land.

"Let's go look!" Sirius said, after getting up from his second broom wreck this past year. Hermione scowled at him, and said crossly, "You'd think you would have learned from last time!" But even Hermione had to agree, she wanted to see this.

Harry was almost giddy. His parents who _really_ needed to get close, were, well, getting close! He walked in on them for a second time, and James was hugging Lily again. Yay!

Lily spotted them, and called out, "If you even think of spying, you will die." Sirius was genuinely afraid, so he just rushed in and said, "No, no spying, open, nice and open, right?" and Harry couldn't resist. He pantsed Sirius, and called out, "Oh yes, very open!" Sirius turned red, and with his pants around his ankles, he left the room at surprising speeds. Lily grinned.

"Thanks, Harry." Harry nodded, and pretended to tip his hat. "Any time, madam!"

Lily giggled, and James laughed.

* * *

James was in bliss. Lily was staying for the summer, she didn't hate him, sirius and Remus and Harry and Ron and Hermione were over also, Lily didn't hate him, his parents were really proud of him for his exam grades, Lily didn't hate him… 

Life was good.

* * *

Lily was also happy. Though she was outnumbered by the boys, and Sirius had pranked her, she got him back nicely. You know, James looked quite nice with a mushroom for a face. Sirius looked, well, fishy, with an anchovy face. (Pizza toppings! Get it?) And she didn't hate James. No more grudges, right? Then came that day in the library. Once again, she ran into James. Then she lost it. She may not hate him, but lord, she didn't have to start snogging him! Okay, it wasn't snogging, he kissed her a little, but she was still in a daze. Snog or not, she didn't know what she felt for James. He certainly wasn't the same pricky egotistical arse that she knew and loathed (loved, whatever) and she kinda liked the new James. He was certainly kissable.

* * *

Lily and Hermione shared a room, and they always talked late into the night. 

"Lily and James, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage-" Lily cut off Hermione's little dance.

"I really, really doubt me and James are in love, let alone marriage." Hermione shrugged.

"You never know…" Of course, Hermione knew. And she was glad she did, because otherwise Lily and James would be one hell of a relationship puzzle.

* * *

"Oh my god." Lily was really shocked how fast time had passed. It was already time to go shopping for school. 

"I know, it's all gone by so fast." Hermione said.

"Not that, yes that, but- I GOT HEAD GIRL!" Lily yelled. Hermione jumped up and down, hugging Lily.

"Oh, Lilsy!" James called in a sing-song voice. "I know who got Head Boy!" Lily smiled.

"Oh? Well, I bet Remus is really surprised!" James grinned.

"Nope. I DID!" Lily's mouth dropped. Then she smiled, then she jumped into James's arms.

"Really!" Hermione exclaimed when they started hugging. "At least let me leave…"


	21. Knight in Shining Armor

Holy Crap! So… many... reviews! These are two chapters worth, ok? 

Margeurida: Okay! Thanx for the review!

Sirius-black-sfan: thanx lots! Keep it coming!

Rubber-duckiesofdoom: ok, you may be weird, but you're still one of my top reviewers! Thanx so much!

Susan Potter: Ok, here's more! Thanx!

Magicgirl45852: ok, I can't tell you, but I am posting a poll on my story so you'll find out more today!

BabeBunny: COOL! Engrossed (hehe) thanx so much!

Gosse: James's parents aren't around much, they have a big job as aurors. Thanx for tip about Hermione! Thanx

Sosirius'sgurl3245: aw, thanx! But it's over quickly. Sry, but the school year is better!

next chapter

Gosse: love me? Ok… thanx though for the review!

Toes of The Tickled Kind: memories? My friends still do that! Thanx for the review!

Sirius-black-sfan: yes, weird, but I was bored. And I had chap. 19 already written, but not posted. Thanx!

Rubber-duckiesofdoom: it was a long time ago, she has tried to get over it. But she just remember the egotistical prick whom she hated was the only who had believed her.

Pleione: YAY more impressed people! Thanx!

Kilikapele: yes, more updates! Thanx much!

Babebunny: thanx for the review!

Susan Potter: Helo again! Thanx for the review!

EriEka127: Thanx so much! New peoples! Thanx so much!

All right, now I have a poll. It's very important for the story line, so here it goes:  
1.Harry, Hermione, Ron go back and story keeps going.  
2.Harry, Ron, Hermione go back and story ends.  
All right! Vote away, it's very important! Note: if you think Lily got to liking James too fast, she has had these feelings bottled up for a long time.

Chapter 21: Knight in Shining Armor

Of course, the rest of the students were shocked at the fact that the Potter and Evans were dating. Dumbledore just smiled knowingly.

* * *

Everything calmed down after a week or so. But Lily couldn't help but feel Hogwarts wouldn't be the same for her. Half the female population was coming to hate her, though that would pass. She, nor James, were ones for intimidation.

* * *

Try as they might, Hermione, Harry, and Ron couldn't hide their past completely. Harry had the Marauders Map, which would be a catastrophe in the making if one of the Marauders found it. And Hermione had books from the future, that had never been written yet. She had to keep those hidden, too.

* * *

Lily didn't want to go to public with their relationship, but it was too late. That's when Lily realized just how many people had been betting on when she and James would hook up. The whole school knew about the relationship by Wednesday.  
"Okay, which on of you blabbed on the train?" Lily asked the Marauders, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
"Not me." "Not me." Then she came to Sirius. "Me." He grinned so wide, he looked like a clown with problems.  
"You idiot. You will die. Not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you. Will. Go. Down." Lily stomped off.  
"Sirius, I reckon it wasn't the smartest thing to go blab and tell everyone James was dating Lily. And that it wasn't on a lost bet." Sirius tossed a pillow at Harry. "Shut up. I've got to use that repelling charm you two had, wanna help?" Ron grinned. "Not really. Ever since that feather and glue 'incident' I really, really want to see you go down." Sirius, once again, tossed the closest thing near him at the offending person. Unluckily, his aim was true and his ammo was a book.  
After Sirius had thrown everything within throwing range at Ron, and so Ron was complaining about how, "brain damaged some people are…" and James, Sirius, and Remus were planning a small prank. But Lily walked in and saw their plans. (( for you who are confused, they are in the boy's room)  
"Oh, what have we here?" Lily sat down next to James.  
"Nothing-" Sirius began, but James cut him off. "We were bored and wanted to start a prank." Lily rolled her eyes.  
"You are head boy! You could at least show some respect toward the school! And not get detention!" Lily talked as though he was just any other boy friend who was being stupid, not James Potter who, if this was being stupid, was stupid every day. Ok, too many stupids. Even I am confused.

* * *

Since Lily had confiscated their almost completed plans, they had to start from scratch. Though it only set them back a day or two, Sirius just wouldn't stop whining until both Harry and James threw books at him.

* * *

Breakfast was a bit of a bore, seeing as Lily had really expected the Marauders (and company) to release havoc on the school once again. But the action didn't begin until N.E.W.T. Potions class. Professor Geaszer paired them up by their row partners, and okay, you know who the pairs are:  
Lily and Hermione James and Sirius Harry and Ron Okay, so now that you know, James started by blowing up Snape's cauldron after he muttered mudblood out in the corridor. Then Sirius decides that Professor Geaszer needed to perk up, so he set loose all the mice, which were invisible, because that was the potion they were using. So, Sirius and James succeeded in making Lily angry, getting detention, and getting 50 points deducted from Gryffindor.

* * *

"James, you are the biggest idiot ever!" Lily yelled, but she didn't really mean it. Okay, she may stick up for Snape when James was concerned (because sometimes it's just cruel) but she still dislikes Snape greatly.  
Ok, you caught the understatement of the year.  
And actually, Lily had always admired how James stuck up for her, no matter what she did to him. Lily had always said her knight in shining armor was never there, so she didn't need him, but he was always there, and she always needed him.  
And all that rambling that was going around her head came out as,  
"Though… Thanks. Really, James. Thanks." James grinned.  
"Always knew you'd thank me someday." Lily playfully slapped him, and muttered, "Prat..."   
As this interesting exchange was being said, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius (Remus was 'visiting his sick mum') had hurried and left them alone. They really didn't want to see what might happen (okay, Sirius did, but he was outvoted, obviously) so they walked fast into the Great Hall. Hermione went to find Erin and Emily, and Sirius, Harry, and Ron went to save a seat for James and Lily (if Lily wanted to sit there, as is.)

* * *

After lunch it was just a normal, annoying day.  
Until Lily decided she had to check the library out before dinner. Alone.  
And, as you people always know, 'alone' is never a good thing.

* * *

The dusty library was empty, as Madame Pince was at a teacher conference. She never noticed the rustling of books, or the swish-swish of a cloak on the ground. Lily really needed to find that book.  
Lily felt the strongest pain she had ever felt in her back, and heard a greasy, slimy (I could go on and on…) voice just behind her.  
"Oh, look, if it isn't our favorite little mudblood? And she's even done us the favor of forgetting her bodyguards." "Get away from me, Snivellus." Lily hissed. She had her wand- she wasn't afraid.  
"Going to use your wand? Which has recently been residing in my hand." A cold, sneering voice joined Snape's. Only one person could send shivers down her spine.  
"Lucius. As if this couldn't get any better." Lily edged away from them, but her back still hurt. She just noticed that Snape's wand was pointing at the back of her throat.  
"So, Snape, are you really going to kill me? I doubt it, as you can't even stand up to a Professor, let alone an unprovoked student." (Note sarcasm)  
Snape replied by jabbing her throat again, and Lily was satisfied that she had aggravated him. Aggravation equals hot-headedness. Hot-headedness equaled slip ups.  
And all Lily needed was a small slip up. Like him removing his wand long enough so she could incapacitate them both. (She hadn't taken judo classes for nothing)  
So she waited, as they led her through deserted hallways.  
All in all, where's her knight in shining armor? 


	22. My Fire, My Lily Flower

**Hey everyone! My new format is because my Word isn't working, so I have to use Notepad. So all bear with me through this tragic time! **

**Gosse: Yeah, that's what I think too. We'll see...**

**Pleione: JUDO! Think about that, Snivelly, and you will be sorry! Thanks for the vote and review, thanx again!**

**Babebunny: thanx much! Why no vote?**

**Kilikapele: thanx!**

** sirius-black-sfan: yeah, GREAT STORY! remember, clean it up a bit, and then it'll be the best! Okay, everyone wants number one! Thanx for the review!  
**

**All right, chappy 22 is here!**

Chapter 22: My Fire, My Lily Flower

James was beginning to get worried. Lily had promised she would be back in 10 minutes, but it was going on 20. James got up, and announced he needed to find Lily, when he saw that every single one of his friends decided to come along. Okay, whatever. So he dashed up and got the Map, and Harry l0oked for second, and gasped.  
"Oh no. James, please, we gotta get moving! Lily- look, just look!" Harry jabbed at the Map, wehre Lily was residing, and James jumped.  
"Let's go!" He started running, and the rest puffed to catch up with him.  
But the problem was, the three dots kept moving. And when they turned a corner, Sirius always had a new secret passage that led to their destination. Then they would move to a place that was twice as far than they were in the first place, and James just plowed on without listening to Sirius any more.  
"James"  
"Shut it, if you're going to suggest a passage!" James snapped. His patience was running short, and Sirius was just making it worse.  
"James, listen!" They're right around the corner, look-" James held up a hand, and yes, Sirius was right.

* * *

Lily turned when she heard more footsteps. More Slytherins, oh great. But Snape and Malfoy actually hadn't invited these guests, so they stopped and looked behind them. Lucius wanted to move on, but Snape just said, "Oh, can't take on a couple of second years? I mean, that's probably who are going to round that corner"  
"Oh, I'd say we're more than a few second years." Snape jumped, and Lily took the opportunity to kick Snape in the small of the back, in the exactly right spot, and made him numb from the waist down and unconcious, and grabbing the neck of Malfoy. He became immediately unconcious, and Lily spat on him.  
"I wouldn't have bothered coming if I knew you had been able to do that!" James said, incredulously.  
Lily snorted. "I couldn't. I needed something to distract them, so thanks." James hugged her tight, and whispered softly in her ear, "I sure found the right damsel to fall for. I bet you're the only one of them who could save her self." Lily sighed.  
"You're my knight in shining armor, no matter how un-neccesary you sometimes are." she whispered back. James grinned, and released her.  
"Okay, now, who wants to play messenger boy?" Hermione coughed and looked at James pointedly. "Oh, eh, or messenger girl?" James said tentatively.  
"I'd be happy to, James!" Hermione offered, and ran off. As she turned the corner, Lily sank to the ground.  
"What's wrong, Lils?" James asked.  
Lily snapped at him, "What's wrong? I was cursed badly in the back, then made to walk for almost 20 minutes with a wand at my throat, and you ask what's wrong?" James looked at her, genuinely shocked, and Lily sighed again. "I'm sorry James, I'm just tense." Lily didn't add her thought, 'Why me? Oh, why me'

* * *

After Lily's brief statement to Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Malfoy were taken away, and Lily given a Heal-All Potion from Madame Corson, James took her back to the common room. Of course, since her knees gave way (side effect from potion) half-way there, everyone helped.  
"Thanks everyone. You guys really helped me. I can only once again, say thanks." They all started saying stuff like, "No problem." and other things like that.  
James decided he would stay with Lily down in the common room, seeing as it was only 6:30, so everyone went their own seperate ways.  
" So, Lils, I'm your un-necessary 'knight in shining armor'?" Lily blushed.  
"Yeah, I always kind of thought so, even though you really got on my nerves sometimes." James smirked.  
"Don't you mean all of the time?" Lily actually nodded, and they both laughed.  
"Your legs feel better?"  
"Yeah, though I dare say that Snape won't feel his for at least three days." James genuinely laughed, and so did Lily.  
"So, where'd you learn that?"  
"Okay, get ready for the centuries longest explaination.  
"It all started when I was 6, and Mum said I could pick one sport. She definitely didn't expect judo classes, and she tried really hard to change my mind. Though, I had chosen.  
"Well, I took classes year round, plus summers when I was at Hogwarts until I was 15. That was only because I was the most advanced person there, and I couldn't get any better at that place, and that was all my parents could afford.  
"Then, every summer, my neighbour Sammy, who took karate, and I would fight and imrove our skills. I was able to in-capacitate anybody six different ways, and defense fighting was my specailty.  
"I can see you never expected this, did you James? Lily Evans, judo master and who could kick your butt any way she liked?" Lily finished ruefully.  
James shook his head. "I think that's awesome. You're not some pretty face who could only look cute and hope for some sympathy. You're a fiery girl, and I like that. A lot"  
Lily hugged him tight, and then she decided to head up to bed.  
"Night James." She said, walking overto the stairs. Her legs were a bit wobbly, but she made it alright.  
"Night, Lils. Remember, you're always my fire, my Lily flower." Lily grinned, and walked up the stairs. James just stared at the spot she had been in, and he sighed. 'My fire, my Lily flower.' 


	23. The Stag and The Flower

**Hey everyone! Wow, I update fast, don't I! **

**IamSiriusgrl: Thanx! Review, thanx so much!**

**sirius-black-sfan: Thanx, I'm glad you think so! And yeah, I'm just telling you what my friends told me, back in the beginning.**

**Pleione: Knight in Shining Armor is my best line, yeah! Plus, I always love the tom-boy girl, and I always liked judo!**

Chapter 23: The Stag and The Flower

LIly was always talking about how awesome James was. Plus, since Snape and Malfoy were hauled away for questioning, and the Slytherins didn't want to be incapacit- oh screw it, the shit beaten out of them, so LIly and James were pretty much left alone. Which was good.  
James consentrated on Quidditch a lot, seeing as he's captain, and it was his last year. But to make it easier on him, Lily helped him with all the homework the teachers were piling on them. AND they had Head Duties, so they were basically swamped.

So it was no surprise Lily and James agreed when Professor Dumbledore suggested a Halloween Ball to lighten up the students spirits. 4th years and up, of course. With N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s, everybody needed something to do other than study.  
"James!" Lily was looking for James in the crowd leaving the castle for Hogsmeade. "Right here, Lily!" James was standing next to the portrait of Sabrina Rothgam.

* * *

Boy, James was nervous. Today he really wanted to show something to Lily. Something she'd love.  
"Oh, hey James!"she ran over to him, and pecked him on the cheek.  
"C'mon, let's go"  
James led her into Hogsmeade. "Where are we going, James?" Lily was confused.  
"Don't worry, Lily, trust me. You'll love this." So James led her through Hogsmeade, up a trail into a forest, and stopped by a lake. When James released her hand, Lily didn't even notice. She was captured by the lake's beauty.  
"Wow, James, this is so beautiful-" She was cut off by a nudge on her shoulder. "Ach!" She gasped. James was gone, and a stag was next to her.  
"Where'd did James go, boy? Wow, you are a handsome one..." Lily stopped worrying, and just stared into the stag's beautiful hazel eyes. Then it started squirming, and Lily jumped back, startled.  
"Hey, Lily." James said, calmly. This was really going good!  
"James?" Lily was in shock. "Holy Crap! Are you- was that- you're an Animagus!" James nodded, hoping Lily wouldn't harp on him for breaking a law.  
Lily surprised him. She jumped on him and hugged him. "That is too cool!" Lily whispered in his ear. She pulled back and said, "Can you do it again?" James nodded, and he grinned. His skin squirmed, just like the stags, and he began the sleek light brown animal again. Lily hugged it.  
"This is just too cool!" She just realised something, so she said, "Can you understand me when you're like that?" The stag nodded, and Lily grinned. "Come on, James, let's go back." James transformed and they started back toward Hogsmeade.

* * *

"So, James, how exactly did you do that?" Lily asked. James thought for a second, and responded,  
"In fifth year my friends and I decided to do this, to help Remus." Lily nodded. She had known about Remus since 3rd year, and when they had looked shocked at her figuring it out, she just said you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure it out. Of course, they didn't have any idea what rockets were, so.  
"It took us two years before that to figure it out"  
"Wow, you guys are like really smart!" James smirked. "Oh yes, the only 15 year olds in history to become animagus, and we're 'really smart', that's all." Lily slapped him, and he just kept smirking.

* * *

They ended up having a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks, and then they headed back.

* * *

Lily walked into her dorm to see Emily and Erin crying on Hermione's bed, and Hermione trying to comfort them.  
"What happened?" Lily asked. She was worried.  
"Our boyfriends dumped us!" Erin wailed. She was a very emotional girl.  
Emily calmed down enough to explain. "Our boyfriends took us on a double date. Then, they dumped us. Together. They're such idiots!" Emily just threw her head into a pillow, and Hermione just sat there.  
"Who were they dating?" Lily asked. Hermione replied, "Michael Pierce and Erin, Brendan Curren and Emily." Lily scowled.  
"Those idiots? My god, even for second years, those two are the kings of stupidity!" Oh well. Life goes on, no matter how stupid your friends will be or how surprising your boyfriend becomes. 


	24. Quidditch and Hypocrites

** Okay, this is edited! Thank you for those who pointed out the mistakes!  
**

**Lolly O'Neill: Glad you think so! And the name thing is neat, I know two guys who are man-whores so I combined the names and came up with him!**

**Gaul1: Thanks so much!**

**Ickle-princess: thanx!**

**Susan Potter: Thanx!**

**Babebunny: Yeah, I thought so too. Thanx for the vote!**

**IamSiriusgrl: Yeah, Stag-boy! Funny, thanx!**

**Gosse: No, I don't think so. But thanx for the review!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Yeah, I was hoping you'd remember! Thanx.**

**Pleione: I dunno, was it okay? I always thought to much fighting was kinda sucky. Thanx!**

**Sirius-black-sfan: Thanks!**

**Thanx.**

Chapter 24: Quidditch and Hypocrites

James took Lily to all the amazing places he had seen at Hogwarts, and Lily loved them. Expect maybe when the secret passage they had been snogging in started to collapse. "Honest! It's not my fault!" James had shouted as the ceiling fell. Okay, not the most romantic thing ever, but Lily thought it sure broke the dull routine, especially with N.E.W.T.s coming.

* * *

Hermione was really happy, but she was growing repeatedly more annoyed with the way Lily came in real late and looking all star-struck. She really tried to be happy, but one day she exploded. 

"God, you can't just shut up for one night!" Lily looked at her, in disbelief.

"I mean, you talk on and on about how great James is! Hasn't it occurred to you that there are other things in life other than boyfriends?" Lily stayed calm through her whole tirade.

"You need a boyfriend." Lily stated simply. Hermione's jaw dropped and she finally said, "How did you come up with that?"

Lily laughed. "Exploding about my boyfriend? Become obsessive? Well, I hate to say it, but you sound like James back in like 3rd year. Of course, he never yelled, he just ignored me." Hermione scowled and turned away.

"Come on, Hermione, just listen." Hermione turned around, and scowled again.

"All right, here I go. You need a boyfriend, because then you wil have someone else to talk to when I'm gone. Plus, you'll get more social that way." Hermione's mouth was twitching, but she kept her scowl in place.

"I do not need a boyfriend. No. Way." Lily smirked. Hermione finally cracked and grinned.

"Okay, whatever, Miss Denial." Hermione laughed even harder. Lily looked at her. "What?"

"Look who's talking!" Hermione said. "Miss Denial herself, accusing someone else of the same crime!" It was Lily's turn to scowl, though she was almost smiling. Her face looked so strange, Hermione laughed again.

"What!" Lily asked, perplexed, but Hermione just shook her head and headed out the dorm's door. Lily stood there, for a second, and then she ran off to find James. And to begin a little 'project'.

* * *

Lily and James sat in the common room, just talking. 

"Hey James, I was thinking…"

"Yeah, what else is new?" Lily smirked.

"Well, as you were saying…" James prodded, and Lily started up again.

"Well… I think Hermione needs a boyfriend." James raised an eyebrow. Lily started to explain. When she got to the little explosion, James raised a hand. "You're sure it's jealousy?" Lily nodded. James grinned. "Not of you, dip-head!" Lily smacked him. James just kept grinning.

"Well, it's of getting her a boyfriend! I'm happy with you, and she's just got the Marauders and co." James frowned. "And that's not enough?" Lily frowned, and got up.

"See you, James!"

"What? What I say?"

James decided to talk to his friends. Mostly, it was way less confusing then talking to Lily. Especially when she went all philosophical (whatever that was).

"Guys! Guess what?" Harry had just run up the stairs, when James had only been there for a few minutes. Sirius jumped up and said,

"Evil hybrid monkeys are taking over London! I knew this day would come!" Sirius runs around screaming about monkeys and Harry just stared at him.

"Is he-" he started, but Remus jerked his head at Sirius's bed. Obviously, there was a ton of sugar on the pillow.

"The influence of sugar?" Harry shook his head. James asked, "As you were saying?..." Harry jumped and grinned.

"I'm the new seeker!" They all high-fived him. James was a little confused.

"But try-outs weren't for another week!" Harry smirked.

"You know, owning your own prototype broom plus being an awesome seeker really has something going for you. And it doesn't hurt that the captain saw me practicing out on the field!" Another round of hive-fives.

"Hermione will flip!" Ron exclaimed. Harry grinned. "Yes!"

Lily was sneaking around. Again. Hadn't she ever learned anything from _not_ being James' girlfriend?

Apparently not, as she was going to help James for a prank. This was supposedly hilarious, but she had no idea what it was. James had put it like this: "Don't want to ruin the surprise!" To which Lily said, "I'm not the one you're pranking! Wait- I AM the one you're pranking!" Which James refused to believe that Lily would actually think he would prank his girlfriend! Especially the first one who wasn't a slut!

* * *

The Slytherins who they were pranking had gotten so paranoid (with good reason!) they had almost every anti-intruder charm available! But Lily cracked them all, due to her obvious awesome charm work. She only needed one spell for them all, because stupidly they were all cast by the same person. A simple spell, "Finite Charm Retrite" removed all spells cast by that person. Just replace by, "Transfiguration," or "Curse" and the name (she only knew one Slytherin, Manfred Retrite, in N.E.W.T.s Charms.) 

So after she had done that, the Marauders (and co.) played around with the Slytherins clothes (unpleasant as it was..) and left without another mishap. Though James was smirking in a very unsettling way…

* * *

Harry was quite out of practice, but he really didn't have a lot to live up to. The last seeker was just some one to catch the snitch. They didn't use him muich in strategy. So with this new, really awesome seeker, the team was all up for a change. Plus, James convinced the captain to make a strategy change…

* * *

Harry scared every single one of those playing that practice. This was probably his last year as a seeker, and he intended to blow their socks off. 

After flying around everyone's knees chasing the snitch, he left everyone stuttering as he did a wronski feint. (Which, with those day's broom models, was supposedly impossible) James smirked. He had always known Harry must have been a great Quidditch player, to come watch practice every night, and practice himself afterwards

* * *

Hermione kept sulking. It was no longer about Lily and James, but about what everyone's opinion about her sulking about Lily and James. Wow, that didn't make any sense did it? 

But she began to see the truth. More like the hypocrite. Telling Lily she needed a boyfriend (and that one was a James problem- those never go well) and then her doing the same thing to her. So, who's the hypocrite? Um, her head hurts, so she'll just stop thinking. (Which is harder than it sounds!)

So, what her friends are thinking was, What to do when the one with all the solutions, has a problem?


	25. Set Ups

**Hi everyone!  
**

**IamSiriusgrl: Keep it up! Thanx for the review!**

**Magicgirl45852: It's ok! Thanx much!**

**ExtremeDancer: Thanx! Glad you think so!**

**Ickleprincess: Thanx! Here's the update!**

**BabeBunny: Hee Hee that made me laugh, it sounds like baby talk. Thanks for the review!**

**Pleione: Thanks!**

**Sirius-black-sfan: You don't get it? Well, Hermione always helps with problem. And everyone thinks she has a problem. So who can help? Thanx for the review!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: I am not for RW/HG relationships, so a new character makes an appearance! Thanx for the review!**

**Kilikapele: Okay, I'll edit that! Thanx!**

Chapter 25: Set Ups

The couple collapsed in laughter. Wait, I guess I should start at the beginning. Now you're all disappointed, aren't you?

* * *

Okay, I guess it all began a fine October morning. More specifically, Hogsmeade weekend and Halloween! So, Hermione got up, and began her morning ritual. Which consisted of a crude form of showering (hey- it's Saturday!) and something that resembled getting dressed. After putting her foot through something not her sock for the third time, she got it right. 

Lily finally got up, and said, "You're not going to wear your uniform!" Hermione shrugged, and was about to leave the dorm when Lily jumped up and grabbed her sleeve.

"Today you're going to Hogsmeade and not stalking dust bunnies in the library." Hermione scowled. "How'd you know about my hobby?"

Lily just dragged her to the wardrobe and started pulling out clothes. They spent a half an hour getting clothes together, then another getting together their make-up. After everything was ready, they descended the stairs. Harry and Ron whistled, while James just grinned.

The girls looked great. Hermione had her hair straightened, and it was in waves down her back, clipped up on the left side. Her mini skirt (not too short!) was a beautiful blue that only Hermione could pull off in a 'good' way. Her tube-top was really stunning, as she had used a blouse over it.

Lily looked really pretty, too, with her halter top in beautiful lavender with a matching purple skirt. James and Lily fell in step with each other as they headed out, and Hermione stayed back to talk with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, did Lily tell you-" Ron started, but Harry stepped on his foot casually.

"OW-OW! What was that for?" Hermione sighed at the two. True, Hermione and Ron were the ones who fought, but Harry and Ron had their moments too.

When they stopped talking and started staring at Hermione, she grew really mad.

"What the hell are you two staring at?" she yelled. Wow, talk about anger-management problems!

"Jeez, Hermione, we don't have a clue what you're talking about!" Harry started, but Hermione just held up a hand.

"Harry, Harry… You are not a good actor. Never have been, never will be. Now TELL me before I blast your heads off!" Hermione stared at them pointedly.

"Okay, okay." Ron started. Harry picked up, "We think you're, well, the Marauders, think you're a prude." Hermione started to seethe. She would definitely see to it that none of those boys (plus Lily) would never see the light of day again.

"HERMIONE! Calm down, we just are going to help you!" Hermione scowled, and said, "I'm listening…" But Harry stopped. Hermione sighed and said, "I thought you were going to tell me." Harry just pointed behind her. She turned around.

"I never thought Miss Granger would threaten other students!" A fake, stern voice said laced with mirth. Hermione managed a small grin, but it grew. Cade Fauthom, a very cute Gryffindor, was standing behind her.

"You look nice." Cade was so sweet, Hermione was just smiling. She noticed Harry and Ron sneak off. Hermione started to follow, but Cade just kept pace to her. Hermione smiled nervously, and just tried to speed up. But the Gryffindor Beater had no trouble keeping up. Hermione turned to say, "You know, Cade, you're very sweet, but what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cade looked confused.

"But you're friends said you wanted to go on a date with me." Hermione ran a tired hand over her face.

"Those retards. So that's what they meant by they're going to 'help me'." Cade looked at her and he grinned.

"Let's get back at them, shall we? I mean, we're both smart- we can think up a way." Hermione smiled evilly.

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione pulled him into the Three Broomsticks. (They had long since reached Hogsmeade.)

"Now, what to do?" Hermione said casually. Cade looked around and spotted Hermione's friends about two tables away.

"I say let's go and see the, uh, Shrieking Shack."Cade sdaid loudly. Hermione looked over toward her dirty lying friends. They were listening way too eagerly and seemed to be cracking up. Harry even burst out laughing quietly when Hermione said, "Sure!" They left, and for the purpose of the walk, Cade slung his arm around her shoulder.

James and the rest of the group conveniently decided it was time for them to leave at that moment.

Hermione began whispering quickly to Cade. "They want us to be a 'couple', so let's pretend to snog, ok? Then we turn around and hit them with, I don't know, about 2 tons of purple jelly?" Cade grinned. "I'm going to enjoy this." Hermione smacked him lightly.

They walked toward the small woods by the Shrieking Shack and put their arms around each other. Hermione put her face next to his and they pretended, if you want to cal it that. Then, as Hermione saw the others peaking out from behind a tree. She whispered, "Now!" And they yelled a spell she had told him earlier. The area around the others filled quickly with green jelly, and Hermione frowned. "I was going for bright pink, but this is just as good, don't you think, Cade?" He nodded, still laughing hysterically.

The couple collapsed in laughter., and now do you see why I had to explain?

The group dragged themselves into a clearing not covered in jelly. "NOT funny Hermione!" Lily yelled, but she was laughing, too. Harry was rolling around, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Remus was stuttering something like "I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it! I'm sorry…" He did not improve Sirius' condition, nor James'. They were still leaning against each other, having difficulty breathing, they were laughing so hard. Though it might be because they had been near the ground when they 'flood' occurred and gotten a lungful of the stuff.

Hermione giggled, being more composed than the others. "Now that was mean, Hermione!" Lily said, but with less conviction then she would normally have. Hermione smiled brightly, and tried to look innocent. It didn't work.

"See you around, Cade. And next time you want a date, ask me, don't work through my friends. They aren't the most reliable bunch." The group made noises of protest through their laughs. Cade waved goodbye and Hermione turned to her friends.

"You guys are so going to pay!" Hermione was really mad. And from experience, Harry and Ron took cover. Lily just looked at Hermione, and said, "Haven't we suffered enough?"

Hermione just looked at them, and said, "No, and this will be fun."

I can't really tell you what she did to them, because they were all sworn to secrecy. Or she just didn't do anything. I don't really know. But, back to the story…

Two days later, on Monday, classes started up again. Unlike that one day in Hogsmeade, it was really cold. So, the winter ritual for couples began. Offering their cloaks to the girls, then girls saying maybe a nice warm broom closet would be nice… Hermione was sick of it. But at least Lily and James refrained from that. Most of the time.

The Marauders and Co. decided they needed a break. So that night they didn't study and decided to spend the night down in the kitchens. After eating lots of ice cream, Harry decided it was time for bed. Especially since it was almost midnight. They still had classes the next day!

They left the kitchens, and the boys had bulging pockets . The corridors were dark, and every noise made Harry jump. Reflex, that's all, Harry tried to tell himself. But really, he was quite freaked out. He wasn't totally out of it, really, even if for the first time in his whole life he had a normal two school years.

A crash made him jump almost two feet, and the others looked at him.

"Just nervous!" He said, trying o find out what the crash was. When Peeves zoomed out of the corridor from where the crash had come from, Harry sighed. Nothing, just Peeves. But another crash came, and Harry remembered seeing Peeves not make a crack at him or the others, and he had never seen Peeves look scared before.

Then several more crashes resounded in the corridor behind them, and Harry stopped. The others looked at him again, worried.

"That's not Peeves."

**I have so much humor here, but the cliffy opens a lot of possibilities.**


	26. Crazy

**IamSiriusgrl: Thanx! I am EVIL!**

Chapter 26: Crazy

Everyone stared at Harry. James broke the silence, "You can't be serious. Shut up, Sirius." He cut off Sirius' start of the old joke. Harry scowled.

"I'm anything but, James." That settled it. James started walking back toward the hallway, and said, "We have to go look!"

Harry followed, and Hermione whispered in his ear, "Now I know where your hero thing comes from." Harry rolled his eyes and caught up to James.

He'd never thought he would go to- uh, battle (?) with his dad. That was something in his dreams, for Harry. Something that stayed deep under the covers, something that never could have happened.

Another crash brought him out of his reverie. Lily's shriek gave him a shock. She was looking down a side hall, and Hermione seemed to pale by the second as she looked, to.

Harry took a deep breath, and took a look. He saw Death Eaters circling little Peter Pettigrew. He was throwing vases at them, always missing their mark. The small, rat-like boy was tiring rapidly, and Harry didn't want to help him. But Sirius and James already had jumped to their friend's defense. And unless he was to be hated forever by his own father, he had to help.

Harry jumped into the middle of the fray, standing next to his father, back to back.

Sirius was battling fiercely with a manwoman who had his hood down.

Harry yelled, "Accio Wands!" and waved his wand at the three Death Eaters in front of him and James. Their wands flew to his hands, and he threw them on the floor, calling as they fell, "Diffindo!" They each split in two, and the Death Eaters shrieked in protest. Harry smirked, and said, "Furnunculus! Stupefy!" they all fell unconscious, and boils broke out on their bodies. Harry turned and helped James with the five battling him. Harry stunned them all, because James couldn't do anything under silencio charm. James looked to him gratefully, and then Harry tackled him. With a good reason, as two Death Eaters had raised their wands and had them at the back of James' neck. Harry almost got hit by the spell, but all he got was a shake to the shoulder and an itchy spot. Not life-threatening, but it was growing rapidly.

* * *

Out of the some 20 Death Eaters that had begun the duel, only about 8 were left. Each grabbed one or two of the injured ones, and opened a passage. 

James grunted, for he was under the spell silencio, and Sirius saw which passage they were using. "That's the one that leads to the lake!"

But they were both too tired, and they collapsed onto the floor. Harry saw Ron run off, no doubt to get help.

Hermione was having difficulty breathing, and Lily seemed un-harmed. Though, when her head turned to the side, Harry saw a few cuts and burns. When Lily saw Harry heading over, she waved him over, and called out, "Ron's left to get Professor Dumbledore. Come one, I think she's okay."

Harry knelt by Lily, and began examining her. Hermione grinned, and whispered, "Always knew you're dad would be a hero…" Lily looked at Harry curiously, and Harry shrugged. Of course he understood Hermione perfectly. He shook his head and grabbed Lily's shoulder.

"Let me have a look at that." Harry aid softly, indicating the burns on Lily's face. If possible, they had- spread! She turned and Harry touched various places. When he deemed her okay (for now) she got up and they both supported Hermione.

James rushed to take Lily's place, as she still needed rest, and he got a chance to talk to Harry.

"You saved my life!" He gasped, his voice raspy. Harry nodded.

"You know, James, there are a lot of things wrong with what we did-" Harry was cut off by a bang down the hall. Dumbledore came into the corridor, and Harry felt a surge of unfounded anger. I mean, you'd be angry too if the most powerful man that could have handled most of that situation always had to come late. But Harry forced it down.

"Lily, Hermione, Sirius, and James need to go to the hospital wing!" He called to Madame Corson, and she rushed over. After a quick examination of the others, she turned to him.

"You need to, too!" Harry looked at her, and said, "But I don't! All I have is an itchy spot!" Madame Corson sighed and grabbed the sleeve of his robes, and pushed them up. His arm from the shoulder down to his elbow was red and blotchy. James looked at it, and whistled. "Ouch!" Harry shook his head and shrugged off Madame Corson's arm.

* * *

Later, in the hospital wing, Sirius was knocked out by a potion and Lily couldn't talk with a burn mask on her face. Hermione's breathing was normal, and Ron was fine for he had gone for help. James was also knocked out. Harry's blotchy arm was in a weird cast made of a solid jelly-like substance. 

"Harry?" Harry heard Hermione's whisper from her bed next to him.

"What's up?" Harry said, simply enough.

"What's up! My god, Harry, what isn't? Peter- we know what he is, and why were the Death Eaters attacking him?" Harry scowled into the darkness. If one of his friends woke up, or even Remus (though he was recovering from the full moon) they would be screwed.

"Okay, it is so confusing. Maybe Peter isn't one of them yet-" Harry was cut off by a gasp. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Harry- Peter left with them! Were they just intimidating him, or maybe- oh god. Voldemort knows about you and James playing the hero!" Harry's chest grew tight. Voldemort was the reason for all of this. Peter, James and Lily, the past was so screwed up. Except that the future wasn't much better.

"Harry…" Hermione said weakly.

"Hermione, how will we get back?" Harry asked. Hermione might have a theory. She always did.

"Well, we came here on the train. Maybe we will leave there, too."

"But we left last year, and nothing happened."

"Harry, it's because we hadn't done what is needed to be done. Lily and James, and all of that. And, just a minute, will Fudge think you're crazy if you come back two years late and say you met your parents?" Harry just frowned more deeply.

"Probably. But Dumbledore may have this in a Pensieve. Of course! He can prove it with memory!" Harry could almost see Hermione nodding. But then he heard silence, and knew that their conversation was over.

All this was a weird hallucination, or Harry was really helping the past and present. Maybe he was crazy, but then his two friends would have to be crazy too.h


	27. Moods and Disguises of Jerks

**Hey, if you get confused by the singing thing, it's in the movie 'Miss Congeniality' and any one who hasn't seen that movie has been missing out!**

**Chapter 25:**

**BabeBunny: Thanks much!**

**Aevum: Here's more!**

**Chapter 26:**

**ExtremeDancer: Thought I'd try something new! Thanks!**

**Marguerida: Huh? Let me check…**

**Sosirius'sgirl: thanx much!**

**IamSiriusgrl: I agree most completely! Fag Haters Untite! Thanx**

**Ickle-princess: I don't care, thanks!**

**BabeBunny: Yeah, I thought so too!**

**Kilikapele: Thanks! Review much!**

**Gosse: I don't understand… Thanks for the review!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Yes, if Hermione accepts. She probably doesn't want to hurt anyone, seeing their situation… Thanks!**

Chapter 27: Moods and Disguises of Jerks

As weird moods go, Lily was in a weird one. She was all happy, and she couldn't seem to calm down more than sitting still for 5 seconds.

Then Madame Corson showed them the healing potion she had used.

"OH NO!" James cried when he saw the 'Ever Happy Healer Burns and Cuts Potion' in Madame Corson's hand.

"What?" Everyone else was confused.

"She'll be hyper for almost two weeks! I know- she used that on me in 2nd year!"

Sirius nodded. "So that's why you were so hyper and Lily hexed you!"

"Don't remind me…" James said sullenly. Just then Lily came into the Hospital Wing and Madame Corson handed her a bottle of salve for her face.

"Hiya guys! Oops, and girl!" Lily giggled. This will not turn out good.

"Hi Lily…" James started, but Lily sat next to him on the hospital bed, still spreading the salve.

"James! Do you know when our next Hogsmeade weekend is?" James raised an eyebrow, and looked toward his friends. "In three weeks… why?"

"Okay! So you can go with me!" Everyone sighed in exasperation, and Lily looked confused.

"You wanna HUG me, You wanna KISS me, You wanna LOVE me!" Lily finished, and everyone had their head in their hands. This was too embarrassing.

* * *

A week later, Lily was back to normal. She also couldn't remember the stuff she had done, so everyone would look at her funny and she'd go, "What? What!" 

What was twice as embarrassing for her was Sirius wouldn't drop 'her sudden burst of song'. In the middle of the common room, he would whisper, "You wanna HUG me…" and Lily was forced to kick his shins, then his ass all the way to the grounds. Usually Sirius would by then tackle her or Hermione stopped them, but Sirius was still such an ass. A funny ass, but an ass none of the less.

* * *

Harry was still swamped with homework, and his worries, and trying everything in the book to get Hermione and Cade together again. "She would like a fling, I mean, even if she would never see him again, it would be funny."

* * *

James and Lily were getting really serious. Though Lily really ignored his 'suggestions' and I know _you _know what I'm talking about. 

"I love you…" Lily whispered as they were patrolling down the corridor.

"Whoa! I mean, that was sudden!" James was a little taken aback. Lily's lip trembled. "Don't you love me back?" She almost cried.

"Of course I do! I mean, you just- you've never said- it was sudden!" James was clearly confused, and Lily started giggling.

"So now I'm funny? Make up your mind, girl!" That just made her laugh harder, and so James did the one thing that always shut up girls. Especially Lily.

He kissed her.

"Does that make me clear?" Lily smiled softly, and a small cough was heard.

"Potter? Evans?" Lily turned around, and saw Professor Dumbledore. "Pr- Professor! Oh Merlin, um, we were just patrolling-"

"It's quite alright, Ms. Evans. Though please keep your PDA in the minimum. There are more impressionable youths running around." With a final wink, Dumbledore left Lily stunned.

"So, Public Displays of Affection? Whoo-ee, I thought we'd be in for it!" James looked extremely relieved, obviously. Lily just gaped.

"Did he just- I mean what- he _encouraged_ us!" James shrugged at Lily's disbelief, and said, "That's Dumbledore. He does the weirdest things!"

"Great. And I thought he was nutters before this!"

"Ah, Lily, let's keep going." So they set out for Gryffindor Toer.

* * *

"James, do you love me?" Lily mumbled, and James almost didn't hear it. 

"Of course I do, Lily! You're my reason to live!" Lily smiled, but it seemed ready to collapse.

"I've heard that so many times. And it always meant this to the guy: I care enough about you to let you down easy." Lily looked down. James grabbed her shoulder, and said softly, "Perk up, Lils, or I might have to get some of that 'happy' potion from Madame Corson." Lily looked up, and started stuttering, "Oh- no!" But James wasn't finished.

"You wanna HUG me, You wanna KISS m- OOPH!" Lily had kicked him softly in the stomach, and he had had ducked at the exact wrong time. She hit him in the windpipe instead.

James grabbed her hand as he fell onto the ground, and they both sat onto the floor. James kissed her softly. "No matter how violent you are, I will always love you."

The romantic scene was, for once, not being tailed by the rest of their friends, or going to be broadcast via Sirius, so they fell asleep on the couch. They both had lessons the next day, but they didn't care.

* * *

"Urgh, last time I sleep sitting up!" James grumbled, and maneuvered out of Lily's arms without waking her. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was only 5:30. At least no one would see them. 

James walked over to the girls stairs, and called out a simple freezing charm. He had never told anyone this, but it worked better than any fake complicated spell that never worked.

James grabbed Lily gently and carried her up to her dorm. The night had been exhausting, and falling asleep in a position that kills didn't help. James wanted at least 1 and a half hour of sleep 'til his friends dragged him to breakfast.

Lily grunted softly as he lay her in her bed. James chuckled. Even if that was like, the most un-girlish thing he had ever heard, she made it sound almost pretty. Scary, isn't it?

* * *

That morning, everyone was whispering about something in the Prophet. When James got his paper, he got a shock. 

No, his parents were not dead. Though that's what you'd expect.

His sister, who had been killed a few years ago, had a husband. James and he hadn't been particularly close.

So of course it was almost heart-stopping to find out he was a Death Eater. The report read:

_Ileana Graupherr, the daughter of Joshua and Maria Potter, was killed almost 5 years ago. Her husband was the perfect picture of innocent grieving husband. But the raid of a Death Eater meeting yesterday revealed more.  
Gregory Graupherr was un-masked after he was unable to Disapperate. He was screaming about being under enchantment, but the Veritaserum test found no evidence of such.  
Gregory has no family to speak of and his family-in-law are profound Aurors, no one will pay for his legal fees. Things are looking grim for the Death Eater in disguise._

"_My freaking sister_ married a Death Eater?" James spluttered. Lily hugged him, though he did not respond. She said, "I'm so sorry James."

James just shrugged her off. "My parents are supposed to be top Aurors! How could they miss that big of a detail? Oh wait, they couldn't inspect the guy my sister _eloped_ with!" James finished angrily, and stormed out of the Great Hall. Students stared after him, and those who got the Prophet started whispering loudly.

"Oh Merlin, he'll hurt himself in this state!" Harry looked up to stare at Lily.

"No he won't. He'll go fly around, or- or he'll go- into the forest!" Harry jumped up. Unless Hagrid was more docile in the past (fat chance), there would be way too many monsters to count in the forest.

The whole group jumped up and marched after James. In that state of rage, James would get careless. And that isn't ood.


	28. The Forest Defeat

**Wow! I just realized that the last time I updated, it was exactly 2 months after I published! MY story's popular! And now it's old! (Is that really a reason to celebrate?)**

**ExtremeDancer: I had to have a cliffy, I'm getting better at this!**

**Magicgurl45852: thanks! I know, my mom makes me do that too!**

**Ickle-princess: Yeah! Okay, thanks!**

**SlytherinBeauty: Your writing is good, but I'm just not into the plot. Don't take it personally!**

**BabeBunny: Thanks!**

**Gosse: Ah, it all makes sense now…**

**Sosirius'sgurl3245: Wow, I'm glad you do!**

**Kilikapele: I was bored. I write/read/draw/torture my little brother when I'm bored! (Pick one)**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Okay. I'll try and fix that! Thanks.**

**Alright, quick note: First: I WILL NOT POST AGAIN FOR A WEEK! I am going on vacation, so ha! Sun and road trips for me!**

**Oh, and for the mystery part: Think second year… in the forest… and Ron…**

Chapter 28: The Forest Defeat

"My stupid sister doesn't care… she just wanted to show off to her friends… make Mum and Dad angry… WHY run off with him…" James was muttering, and even he probably couldn't make sense of it.

He didn't even realize where he was going, and he ran into several trees before he looked up. His feet, unknowingly, had led him into the Forbidden Forest, and to an unknown part, for that matter. Oh great. Now he was lost! This couldn't be happening to him…

What made it even worse was the low growl. No, more like a clicking noise… a very fast clicking noise…. Almost a buzz.

James tried to turn around, but something had his arm.

"What the fu-"

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had their wands. Lily and Sirius had to go and get theirs. About ten minutes later, they were all ready. 

Sirius immediately changed into Padfoot (they all knew) and started to sniff out James. He bounded into the forest. Ron recognized the trail, and almost whimpered. Harry saw what he was looking at, and saw the familiarities. Lily looked at them; both were just kind of cowering slightly. Lily shrugged. She was afraid, too, and Harry and Ron had never gone in the forest before. You can't really call them cowards, now could you? Okay, Harry had faced much worse, but now there was no Ford Anglia to save them…

* * *

"Holy crap!" James shouted. His whole hand was covered in some sticky substance. He almost immediately recognized Spider Web. The clicking noise got louder. It was a high pitched buzz now, and it seemed to be surrounding him. James reached for his wand, and whispered, "Lumos." 

Bad idea. He could now see the extreme conditions of his predicament. The whole clearing area was filled with the web. And then the spider things charged. At least, small ones at that. But a hulking figure in a path in front of James came forward. James' eyes widened. "Acromentulas." The giant spider clicked, and said, "Excellent. My family, are you hungry?" Bright eyes shone from the darkness, and the clicking increased. James was now really afraid. He knew why he had never seen this place before. Hagrid had always stressed to the Marauders, "Stay ou' o' da north forest, there're bad things in there." But James hadn't been thinking, had walked right into those, "Bad things."

* * *

Sirius led them on, deeper and deeper, and he was nervous too. The smell of James was getting stronger, but the scent of something very wrong was there too. 

When he was just outside the circle of spiders, he halted immediately.

"Stay back!" He whispered. The others nodded, and Sirius turned back into Padfoot and walked soundlessly around the clearing. Sirius counted at least 4,000 little spiders, no problem with the right spell or, well, foot. But the 2 large Acromentulas would be hard. The very big one was probably going to be impossible, so someone might have to keep him busy…

"Stupefy!" He whispered, and the 1st medium spider fell. No one noticed, because it was already on the ground anyway.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The other spider stopped its little wiggling and just sat on the ground, stiff, without any movement. Still, no one noticed. "This is too easy!" thought Sirius. He was right. There was more to come.

"Holy shit!" Sirius was picked up by the back of his robes by a giant spider! "No, not good!" Sirius started yelling every spell in the book, but nothing stopped the Acromentula.

"Oh- wait! Everyone, help! All stupefy, on three!" Harry had seen Sirius's problem, and they all shouted, "Stupefy!" at the top of their lungs, and the large spider slumped to the ground, and Sirius fell with it. Brushing off his robes, he said simply, "Thanks mates."

They all turned, ready for the large one that had James stuck. His hand was covered in web, and stuck to a very large tree, and so was part of his robes.

Harry knew it was a matter of life or death for James, so he clutched his wand and yelled, "Conjunctivitis! Stupefy!" He had jumped in front of the spider, and was now its target. Though it couldn't see (if it worked on a dragon, it would work on this guy) and with weakened senses, stupefied.

"Wait, did I blind him-" Harry whispered, realizing something for the first time. (you know what I'm talking about.)

Lily was working on James's bonds to the tree, and James was looking at Harry in amazement.

"That was a full grown Acromentula! And you got rid of it, like, like that! I would have been dinner if you hadn't shown up!" James was still a little in shock from this morning, but he could talk alright.

"What's that, like, 2 times you've saved my life? Dude, I don't know what to say!"

"Then be quiet." Everyone laughed at that, James _was_ talking a lot.

* * *

James's hand was quite ripped up from the web, unluckily he had an allergic reaction. Harry and Ron were fine, but Sirius had a ruined pair of ripped up robes and a few scratches on his back. 

None of them knew how to explain this to the nurse, but she didn't ask too many questions. Madame Corson did her job, and did it well, too. James's hand after a day of treatment stopped glowing a sickish red hue and he said it stopped throbbing.

* * *

Dumbledore either did not notice the student's escapades or did not care. No one really knew which, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore was watching them closer than they thought. I mean, you would too if one was to save the world, and two were to create the savior of the world, and the rest… well, they were just along for the ride.

* * *

"sfrjsgljfycvbgjbfhvbhjvgsdvg tuncnfkjsanfkjalsj bfbvsdghbfjbnsdg" James said to sirius. "sjfabhv weurgiufhnsdbvfkjsdbnfjhdfkbsnbv hbxdng hjdbgn vjx vmsnsjbfjkbjhvbwhjbv cjbsdjfkjbnsdgsgnsjndg" While some thought them crazy, others knew exactly what was going on. Another famous Marauder gibberish battle. Sirius and James were put under the gibberish spell, and saw who could come up with the strangest garble yet. 

"I give up!" Janmes cleared his throat. "I admit defeat!"

"Okay, so now say, 'Sirius is my master and ruler of all competitions.'" Sirius grinned.

"Now you're just pushing it!" The two started another word fight, though with actual words this time.

"You know, they might actually study!" Lily grumbled. Hermione grinned and sighed out, "But, they're boys, they don't really know any better."

"If you ask me, they don't know anything…" They both tried to look serious but the boys got to them. At: "Oh yeah? Your so stupid, you went to the Men's Club to find a girlfriend!" They both cracked up. Harry and Ron, from the couch, watched the whole thing.

"This is going to an interesting holiday, right, Harry?" Ron asked, more in a rhetorical sense.

"Yeah, unless Sirius and James kill themselves… yeah."

The word fight turned into a small prank war (more like prank show off) and James had purple spots all over and Sirius was upside down, walking on the ceiling.

"Yeah.." All four spectators sighed. "What a holiday…"

**------ **

**You guys might be confused! I jumped from the forest scene, in November, to the holiday in December. None of them are going home, ok? Thanks for all the reviews!**


	29. Save The World Thing

**Hey yall! I'm BACK! With more humor, drama, and romance then ever!**

**Kooky-dolphin: Nice name! Thanks!**

**Magicgirl45852: Okay.. clam down, try not to hurt any one! Thanks fior the review! And I think that's a good thing, because it means you understand!**

**Sosirius'sgurl3245: Yeah, thanks!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Okay, just needed to: FULL STEAM AHEAD! Thanks!**

**BabeBunny: Lmao doubled!**

**Slytherin-Beauty: I was hoping you weren't. You are a good writer, but find a good plot, and you'll be really popular!**

**SiriusBlackSfan-AKA-Padfoot: Okay! My vacation was awesome! Just a little colder than usual (we went to the mountains!) Good luck on your exams!**

Chapter 29: Save the World Thing

The holiday was boring, except the announcement to Lily and James that they had to plan the 'Spring Fling.' It was a new, once-in-a-school-career ball thingy that, apparently, James wanted to have the dance floor on the ceiling. Um, James, you kind of lost your mind, so we're not really listening.

When everyone came back from their own houses, James and the other Marauders (including Co.) had a wonderful prank.

Since no one (mostly Lily) would let James charm the dance floor upside down, that particular scene would have to be set for the welcome back feast.

"One… two…three!" James whispered excitedly, and Lily, Hermione, and Remus all chanted a special custom charm for the first part, then the rest of the group tossed a pinch of feverfew and ground up cockroach teeth in the air. Everyone suddenly started floating onto the ceiling, even the Marauders. They all turned upside down and so did the tables and chairs.

Some people (cough Slytherins cough) were mad/freaked out about eating their feast upside down, but everyone else was actually glad for a little change in plans. Dumbledore was actually charming chairs and the students in them to spin around once or twice, but since they all seemed to have lost their gravity, no one fell.

It was quite fun, though it lasted until about 2 hours after the feast ended. Most people ended up going to bed upside down.

* * *

Not Harry though. He just wanted to be alone, so after all the boys in his dorm were asleep (an right side up) he snuck down to the common room. No one was down there, and that surprised him. Usually at 10, the common room had a few insomniac students on the couch. 

Harry sat down roughly on the couch, and just sat, thinking.

_I have to live, every single day, with the weight of this. Sirius, my mum and dad, they will all eventually be gone._

_Every day, I have to see Sirius, even if he is the seventeen year old version, and deal with the thought that I am the reason he dies. I am really the reason all of these people die. I just wish that for one god damn moment I wasn't The Boy Who Lived. Not even when I am not in the time of The Boy Who Lived, I can't escape. I can't escape the past, future, or present._

While Harry was contemplating all of this, Hermione had snuck quietly down the stairs and saw Harry, frowning deeply, and thinking so hard he didn't notice her until she sat down next to him.

"God! Hermione, don't scare me like that!" Hermione shook her head. Harry had always a tendency to drift off.

"I was standing next to you for, like, five minutes, and you didn't notice me. I could 'scare' you without trying." Harry laughed, though it sounded dead. "Harry? What's wrong? You were thinking very deeply…"

Hermione trailed off, and Harry started to tell her. Hermione didn't interrupt through it, she just nodded.

"Harry, wow, you've got to have the most messed up life in the world. Even before all this." Hermione waved her hand around her, gesturing. Harry nodded.

"I can just barely guess at what you are feeling. But, you know, it'll be okay."

"How can you say that?" Harry said, staring at Hermione. "You know that they die! You know that my life is probably ruined! Hermione, the future for me is not worth living in. But I have to after I use up my time here, after you and Ron do, too… I have to go back and 'save the world' and probably make my life worse, while everyone else will be safe at home. Praying that I save their stupid, hopeless lives." Hermione reached toward Harry, but he jut sagged a bit, and shrugged her off. Hermione saw that he wanted to be alone, so she walked off. What she did not see was the red-headed girl who dashed up seconds before she herself walked up.

Harry had gone back up to his dorm a little after Hermione left. Talking only made him feel worse, not better.

* * *

In the morning, everyone was happy and congratulating the Marauder and Co. on their magnificent prank. Their latest pranks had been harmless, because of the new circumstances (cough Lily cough). 

No one really noticed the strange looks from Lily that she was giving Harry and Hermione, nor did they notice how sullen Harry was. He barely smiled when someone said, "Congrats!" to him. Lily was really suspicious, Harry was usually a real happy person.

_Who dies? And how do they know it? They aren't Death Eaters! I've seen Hermione, and the others' arms…_ Lily was getting a massive migraine from all her thinking. She hadn't even gone to sleep last night, she had been thinking so much.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Lily cut class. Okay, not really. She just told Professor Binns that she really needed to go to the nurse. 

After getting away from that old ghost, she actually did go to the nurse. If she was to think, why not without her migraine?

Madame Corson decided the best thing was a potion for pain (Lily thought it was a lot like morphine) and some good rest. Lily knew that the nurse would not let her out until at least after lunch, and Lily was really grateful.

After settling on her bed, Lily closed her eyes, and thought about last night.

_Alright. They know about the future... they didn't show up until last year… they know about a death that's going to happen… And Harry talked about going back.. and the future._

_That can only mean Harry is here… and has to go back somewhere. But he kept talking about his future. Plus, what about all this 'save the world' thing?_


	30. The Stupid Truth

**Hey! My big chappy!**

**Slytherin-Beauty: Yeah, you're so right! And you'll just have to see…**

**LetMeBreath: Yeah, Lily's too clever for her own good…**

**BabeBunny: It's the only way I can get the plot across, by thinking. Thanks for the title comment!**

Chapter 30: The Stupid Truth

The Marauders and Co. were really puzzled at why Lily had 'cut' class. Harry had finally saw Lily's looks, and was kind of freaked out. Lily seemed weirded out, but a little intrigued. Oh boy, this wasn't good.

* * *

Lily had spent almost two hours just thinking, and had a good, if impossible (stupid, implausible, yet, good) theory when a knock on the Hospital Wing's door, scattering her thoughts. 

"Hi, Lily!" She heard James' unmistakable voice. "Why'd our Lily Flower cut class?" Lily pushed aside the curtain, and grinned at the sight of Harry, Hermione, Ron, James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Hey yall! Wow, thanks for coming. Oh, nothing serious, just a major migraine." Lily smiled, perky.

"Oh no, she didn't give you that potion, did she?" Lily's eyes widened. "I hope to god not! All she gave me was a nice potion, kinda like morphine." Ron and the other Marauders looked puzzled. "Oh, just a muggle drug. You might call it a potion, but without magic." They all nodded, but none really knew what it was. "Okay, hey, is it really lunch time? Oh, I only meant to stay until now, so let's go!" Lily hopped up, and sat back down, groaning. Everyone but Harry came close to see what was the matter. Harry went and got Madame Corson, and she came bustling in.

"My good god! Sit down Ms. Evans, back away students. Ms. Evans, you have a serious migraine. I think you might need to stay all day. Please, leave, you others. Scat!" The others ran out, because Madame Corson had her wand in her hand (loosely, but she was known to use force!)

Lily settled back down on the bed, her head throbbing from the sudden movements. Madame Corson fed her more of the potion and Lily decided to stop and think. Her theory, crazy as it was, actually was the most plausible. So she ran through it for the millionth time.

_Harry, Hermione, and Ron came into Hogwarts at 6th year. But, somehow, they knew their way around the castle. They also knew the material, and knew most of the teachers. They knew that they didn't need to take notes in History of Magic; they knew that McGonagall was a killer for attention in her class. They knew immediately what to expect when they got Sorted, they knew what to expect in the morning for mail. They knew too much for them to be new students._

_And then the talk last night. Harry talked about the future. And then he said about going back. Of course Lily had thought he meant France. But, then, he had no accent. She had heard him speak French, once. And little Emily Delacour, who had spent half of her first year in Beauxbatons never once had met any of the three._

_So, if he had not meant France, and he kept talking about the future… And, she couldn't forget the saving the world bit. France was not in any trouble. The only thing the world needed saving from was Voldemort._

_Voldemort… the dirty little asshole prick. He ruined lives._

_Wait. Ruined lives… Voldemort ruined Harry's past. So, that's what he meant by not able to escape the past. But the future…_

_There is only one explanation. But good lord, Lily couldn't bring herself to say it. I mean, it's crazy. It's against the laws of magic. But with the way magic is going, nothing is impossible._

* * *

Lily was released that night, and got to dinner when almost no one else was there. Only Dumbledore, a few Hufflepuffs, and two or three Gryffindors. Including Lily. 

Lily finished dinner quickly, and left in a haze. She needed to corner Hermione, and fast. Otherwise she would be going in circles, in her thoughts.

"Hermione, we gotta talk." Lily grabbed her arm, and Hermione called back to Harry and Ron, "I'll see you guys later!"

Lily dragged her upstairs and shut the door tight. Then she sat on the bed, Hermione got on too. Lily silenced the curtains, and turned to Hermione.

"Explain this to me." And Lily told her the theory, the facts, and that she had heard the conversation. Instead of getting mad, like Lily had expected, Hermione sighed.

"I hadn't expected us to last this long. Really, Lily, we should talk to Harry and Ron, before I tell you." Lily nodded, and they clambered back down to the common room.

When they had been told just, "We need to talk, Harry, Ron." They led them to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Lily told them what she had told Hermione. The reaction was the same. 

"Okay. Hermione, we gotta tell her." Hermione nodded and said calmly, "Lily, please do not freak. This may scare you, this may disgust you. But, it's all supposed to be."

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath. He began, and Lily almost drifted out of her body while listening to the truth.

"Lily, in three years, a boy will be born to a couple named Lily and James Potter. That little boy is special, really special. On October 31, 1981, Voldemort showed up to this family's house. That little boy, for some reason, was his target." Harry lowered his eyes, to his hands in the lap. "Lily, that little kid survives. At price, of course. Lily, you and James... you die." Lily closed her eyes. She didn't believe this. She couldn't…

"That little boy spends the next 10 years of his life with your sister, Petunia and her husband, Vernon. He is kept in a cupboard; he is given hand-me-downs from their huge son Dudley." Lily shook her head. Vernon and Petunia? Taking care of her son?

"On his eleventh birthday, he learns of Hogwarts. Petunia never told him. Never. But Hagrid, who came to get him, took him into the wizarding world. He got his supplies, and was overwhelmed. You know, Lily, that boy was shoved into a world who adored him. All because he parents died and he didn't."

"Lily, your son faced Voldemort 4 times while he was still in school. He survived, he did. But in 6th year, the train did not arrive in Hogsmeade station. Or it did, but without your son and his two best friends. I…" Harry choked. Ron and Hermione looked between the two teenagers. They were the same age, but one was the other's mother. Now, if Harry could just say that…

"Harry. If you're going to say what I think you're going to say…" Lily trailed off.

"Lily, I am Harry Potter. Not Tolmey. I am your son." Lily backed away, so quick she tripped standing up.

"Nooo… this isn't possible… nooo…" Lily ran out. Harry shook his head. It took a few moments for Ron and Hermione to see that he was crying.


	31. Thoughts and the Future

**Saisydove2: thanks!**

**Kilikapele: It'd the only way my plot will work… sad sad sob sob Thanks for the review!**

**Magicgirl45852: Here you go! And please, please calm down. It's hard to read your reviews! And next time, don't forget the question! Thanks!**

**Blue-Blood Princess: Okay, will do! Thanks!**

**ExtremeDancer: Just keep on writing… keep on writing… Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 31: Thoughts and the Future

Lily ran down corridors. She needed to think. So what she had guessed… it was true. But everything else? The kid she had hung out with, and had the tiniest of crushes on (gag), and had been saved by from Bellatrix, he was her son. That is whacked.

"Me and James get married? But we've only been dating for, like, 5 months. But Harry said 'in three years' which means we'd must have been dating for a while.

Why did she have to die? Why James? And what the hell made Harry 'special'? Good god, I'm barely sure of my career, and now I'm going to get married? Okay, maybe in two years or so, but…."

Lily stumbled into a hidden room, behind a tapestry. She sank to the floor, overwhelmed.

"Okay, Lily. You know this, and get over it. You're going to die. It's not like I'd live forever, or something. And half the wizarding community is being murdered at the hands of Voldemort." Lily took a deep breath, and then remembered something horrifying.

"My goddamn sister is going to take care of my son? But she hates me! And James, and then she'll take in my kid… I wonder if Harry really did get shoved in a cupboard every night, or wore huge shirts that came down to his knees." Lily couldn't believe it.

"Hey. Wait a minute. James will give Harry the Marauders map… or Dumbledore will or somebody will. But that means that Harry has a Map! God, if he does have his own copy… and he has a cloak, and he looks so much like James. But blonde hair. Hair can be colored, can't it? And he has eyes so much like… mine?"

Lily couldn't think any more. Performing a concealing charm on her tears and red face, she left the little room. Lily headed toward the library, she needed to check out an old favorite…

* * *

"Harry, are you ok?" Were the first words out of Hermione's mouth. 

"No I'm not okay. My mum and dad die in three years or so, and I'm the one to tell them. The reason they die is me, and I'm the one to break it to them!" Harry got up, and walked steadily out toward the hallway. Hermione and Ron wanted to follow, but also knew that they needed to find Lily. So they split up. Hermione, well, duh, went to find Lily. And Ron, Harry.

* * *

Hermione found Lily searching through Hogwarts, A History, in the section about the train. 

"Ah, yes, Lily. I myself did the same thing you are." Lily jumped at Hermione's voice.

"Lily, I searched every single book I could to find out what the hell the train did. And I can't find it." Hermione looked down. Lily slipped the book back on the shelf, staring at Hermione the whole time.

"Hermione… do you know how to get back?" Lily asked, tentatively.

"No, Lily. We just have a theory. But for us, theories are usually correct." Lily nodded, not sure what the last comment meant.

"I need to tell you something. Follow me." Lily had long since stopped fighting, so she just walked right out of the library with Hermione. They ended back up at the Room of Requirement. Hermione sat down on one of the bean bags, and Lily did too, in one facing Hermione.

"Lily, I am Harry's best friend. So is Ron. And you know what? Nothing in the world was harder for him than what he just did. He had to tell his mum, who he had never met until last year, that she was to die. And he also thinks he's the reason you die." Lily looked away, but Hermione kept looking straight at her.

"Lily, you could have handed Harry over to Voldemort. James could have not fought, and left you and Harry alone that night. But no, you chose to die for your son. And, if you hadn't, the future would have been hell. And, I would never have met Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley. My two best friends." Hermione finished, looked at Lily with hope.

When Lily looked up, she was crying. "So, I really saved the world, too?" And with that she laughed a little. Hermione did too, and said, "More than you know, Lily…"

* * *

Catching up with Harry was hard. Ron might be friends with him, but he still needed the Marauders Map to find his way about the most deserted parts of the castle. The only clue to where Harry had gone was the distant footsteps Ron kept hearing. 

"Harry! Please stop!" The footsteps stopped, and Ron soon came upon Harry, who was sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Harry, Lily and Hermione are talking. And you know Hermione. That witch could soothe a dragon." Harry nodded slightly, and Ron took it as encouragement.

"You know Harry, you're not the reason she died." And Harry heard the exact same thing Lily did. With a few differences.

"So, Harry, just c'mon and talk to her. It can't be that bad." Harry looked away, then at his feet, then at Ron.

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey, Lily, just thought you might want to talk to someone…" Ron called into the Room of Requirement. 

"Whatever." Lily's voice drifted into the hall. "Okay, Harry, head on in!" Ron whispered, trying to give encouragement. Good lord, he was bad at it.

"Lily?" Harry asked. "Hey Harry." Lily was sitting on one of the beanbags.

"Harry, you really are from the future, right? So I can guess that you have a Map." Harry nodded slightly. "Can you show me?" Harry, luckily, had the Map in his pocket.

"Here." Lily looked onto the copy of the map.

Lily looked onto the Map, and saw she was talking to Harry Potter. "Wow, you really are Harry Potter."

"Yeah, though many times I wish I wasn't."

"Why?"

"Lily, how would you feel if people adored you just because some evil guy didn't kill you?"

"Ah. Yes. So your life kinda sucks?"

"Yeah. But one of the best parts of my life was when I learned I was a wizard. That was awesome, seeing as your sister tried to squash the magic out of me by not telling me."

"My stupid sister. She probably called me a freak?" Harry nodded.

"Oh, and another thing I loved was when Sirius got me my Firebolt in third year."

"Sirius got you that? So that broom's from the future!" Harry nodded.

"Harry, what I don't get is how Voldemort found us?" Lily was talking back in that shaky voice.

"I can't tell you anything that will mess up the future. Or correct it, or whatever. But if I told you, I probably wouldn't have stopped Voldemort, and the future would be destroyed." Lily nodded. She had heard enough time-travel gone wrong stories to know he was telling the truth. _And he seemed to really want to tell me,_ thought Lily.

And so, the next hour (until curfew) was spent talking about Harry. He never told her stuff that might ruin the future, or make her do something to ruin it (not her fault!)

So, when they headed back up to Gryffindor tower, Lily was enlightened, and still feeling a bit grim, but knew it was meant to be. Or whatever.

When Harry entered his dorm, he knocked into James' bed on the way across the dark room.

"Warm curly milk! Oh, hey, Harry."

Harry fell onto his bed, and didn't even take his clothes off.


	32. On The Tip of Her Tongue

**Magicgirl45852: Oh yes, they do, not this chappy though. Soon, Soon! Thanks, and THANK GOD you're not hyper!**

**Lothliana: Thanks! Wow, lovely name!**

Chapter 32: On The Tip of Her Tongue

It was hard going to class the next day, for Harry and Ron and Hermione, and especially Lily.  
Nothing went wrong, except for Potions, when Lily didn't pay attention for two seconds and her potion got messed up. The classroom filled with nasty smoke that made everyone turn bright green and pink. Yuck.

After half the class that got the worst of the smoke had been sent to the nurse, Lily was not really in her best mood. Her hair, as an ugly side effect, had turned a yucky barfy color because the green, pink, and red mixed. Oh, joy.

* * *

They all went to their own classes, but Lily and Hermione, who had bee working together, had to stay in the Hospital Wing for smoke inhalation. 

"Oh my god, Hermione, my hair is now a neon pink! AH!" Lily was pulling at her hair, seemingly trying to rub the color out.

To no avail, of course.

"Lily, calm down. It'll only be like that for a day or two. At least your face (and the rest of your body) isn't a nasty pea-soup green."

"Hey, Hermione! That actually makes me feel better!" They both laughed, though it turned into coughs. Smoke really kills your lungs, doesn't it?

* * *

After they were released, they were so hungry they raced each other to dinner. 

"Hey, Hermione, how many classes do you think I can skip before I get in serious trouble?"

"No idea. Me and the others have skipped a few, but not enough to get in trouble. And usually because we're hurt or something." Lily nodded, smiling.

"Aw! You won!" Lily exclaimed. They had reached the almost empty Great Hall.

Harry and Ron and the Marauders were eating, though they seemed almost done.

"Hey guys!"

"Aw, great to see you back!" Everyone was glad to see them. Lily sat next to James, and Hermione sat in between Ron and Harry.

Hermione was starving. She ate tons, but Lily only ate a third of that.

* * *

Lily tried to be normal, but the next few days passed in a tense way for her. January was so cold, and depressing.Very depressing for someone who knew she died in three years and had study group with her son. Lily had blocked out (a bit) the conversation with Harry. She just wanted to lead a normal life, and so far it was working a little.

* * *

James knew something was different, but he also saw how Lily really wanted to lead a normal day or week, or life. Whatever it was James wasn't going to butt in. But he really needed to know. God, this was like civil war, in his head. 

"Hey, Lily!" Lily was walking to the dorm after dinner one night. It was a Saturday, so it was kind of late.

"What's up, James?" Lily smiled, though in the lighting it looked strange.

"Lils, you've been so… what's the word… distracted?"

"Oh, just… worried about N.E.W.T.s and other things."

"What other things?"

"Oh, just school, and… other things?" She said it like a question.

"Lily, something's wrong. Please tell me?"

"Um. I can't. And it's not 'cause I don't love you, or anything. It's private. For now. Okay?"

"Okay. Night, Lils." James walked away, to think and he really wanted to talk to the others.

* * *

"Harry! Hey, Ron, you too. Do you know where the others are?" Harry and Ron had been talking in the library, when James came in. 

"Uh, I think they're in the next row over."

"C'mon, I gotta talk to you guys." Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

When they had caught up with the other two, they all went to the Room of Requirement.

"All right, I really need to ask you guys something."

"Yeah? What?" Everyone said together.

"Well, Lily's been really distracted. And she won't tell me what's wrong."

"You dragged us out here for this?" Sirius whined.

"Guys! This is really important. And, for one thing, how many times in the past has she botched a potions class?"

"Um, none?" answered Ron.

"Yeah! So, something's got to be bugging her."

"Hey! Over here! I got an idea!"

"What Sirius?" James groaned inwardly. This wouldn't be good, no matter how good the plan sounds.

"Well, I think we should spy on her."

"What? In case you forgot, she knows we have the cloak, it's not like she wouldn't immediately know it's us if we follow her around."

"Phooey. I was looking forward to that." Sirius pouted. Isn't he _the_ best good for nothing?

* * *

"Hermione, James is getting suspicious. He knows I'm nervous or something, and he just asked me about it!" Lily was in a bit of a tiff. Hermione was the best at solving problems. So let's all run to Hermione, goddess of helping. 

"Oh, Lily, I don't know. I think, well, you should tell him. But he's your boyfriend, and you know, it's not even my life! So, it's all up to you." Lily nodded, then a horrifying thought struck her.

"If James knew he wasn't going to beat Voldemort, then- what if he doesn't even put up a fight?" Hermione smiled. Not Lily's ideal reaction.

"Lily, he loves you too much to not fight for you!"

"Oh, Hermione, you know just how to make someone feel better!" Lily hugged her friend, and walked out the door.

* * *

For the next few days, Lily was happy again. A little more alert, yes, but the most noticeable thing about her change was that she was finaly worrying about the N.E.W.T.s. She was dragging the Marauders (except for Remus; he was already there) down to the library. Hermione was torturing Harry and Ron to the fullest by drawing up more study schedules. ("Not again, Hermione!" "You did this during O.W.L.s!" "Enough's enough!") 

Of course, James was still worried. Lily was happy again, which was nice, but she seemed tenser than before. She still had that thing to tell him about, and he could see it was on the tip of her tongue.

And boy, he wasn't going to like what he hears.

**Okay! Little note:**

**MY STORY WILL ONLY BE 10 OR 15 CHAPTERS MORE!**

**I'm hoping to end it before the 50th chapter. (Hopefully, my plot will last that long!)**


	33. The Ball Spring Fling thingy…

**This chapter is going to be longer than usual, because the ball was going to be in here! YAY! And, double lovers to ALL my reviewers! I mean 266? GOOD GOD! I feel loved! (Sorry about that. I wasn't very sure about my writing abilities at first, but I am SO going to make it in this world! YAY!)**

**Ickle-princess: I hurry as fast as I can! I know what you mean. Double Lovers!**

**ExtremeDancer: Go with the flow! And if you get caught up in it, GOOD FOR YOU! Thanks, tons of thanks!**

**Kim Kotchonski: Thanks!**

**Sirius-Black-Sfan: Loyal reviewer, you grace me with your presence once again! Thanks!**

**BabeBunny: Thanks much, hugsies for you!**

**Masked Detective: Double personalities! I likey! Thanks for reviewing! MD, thanks! Haley, thanks!**

**Slytherin Beauty: Ooh! Is it Bad Company, by Mei Queen? I love that story! Thanks, and I luv your advice!**

**LetMeBreath: Well, I was planning more, but then, my plot's running short! But please don't get disappointed when I finish, hugs and cookies to you!**

**Faeriekittie306animemelover: Thanks! Oh, it may be a surprise! (okay, probably not, but…) Thanks!**

**Kilikapele: Yeah, thanks to you too! Loverly reviewer!**

Chapter 33: The Ball / Spring Fling (thingy…)

As it was, Lily really did want to tell James. But wouldn't it kind of ruin it? I mean, knowing you're going to get married? Have kids? I mean, it just takes the magic out of something if you expect it. Like, if James proposes, Lily would know exactly what to expect. Wow, life could not get more unfair.

"Hey Lily, I was wondering- there's a new shop opening down in Hogsmeade next week. You wanna check it out?" Lily was sitting in the Head's lounge **(No- no bedrooms, just a lounge thing)** with James, trying to sort out the Spring Fling plans.

"Sure- hey, do you wanna book Witches Plan?" James nodded vaguely, he was still engrossed in his Quidditch magazine (that's where he saw the new shop ad) and Lily whacked him on the head with her textbook.

"Wake up, James! You do realize we have only a month and a half to get this done!"

"Oh yes, Lily, that's definitely leaving it down to the last minute!" A teasing voice came in from the doorway.

"Hey Harry! How'd you get the password?" Harry walked up and sat on one of the many chairs, facing Lily and James.

"Oh, easy enough. I cracked it once I saw you letting Sirius and Remus in, James. And also, I bet you didn't realize you talk in your sleep?" Harry smiled evilly, and James clapped a hand over his mouth.

Lily looked interested. "Wow, I didn't think anyone would guess 'Curly Milk'"

* * *

Harry and Ron were experts at getting dates by then, but… 

Okay, you got me. Harry and Ron were desperate, and with only 5 weeks left till the ball. Lily and James said it would be free dress, so Dress robes or anything you want is fine. Just actually show up with clothes on. (Referring to incident in third year… Don't ask.)

Sirius had tons of sluts fighting for him, but he was so bored of that. He wanted someone different… And you know what, the 'different' ones were either ugly, fat, or had really, really bad acne. You know, Sirius doesn't have the perfect life. Those little sluts are never good for anything, like maybe a 'conversation'?

Remus had a really nice girl to go with, I mean, he's a Marauder! Well, this girl was actually a pretty Ravenclaw who actually hadn't liked him until last year. (Thought he was too serious!)

* * *

Sirius had actually found another girl, which was a slutty Hufflepuff. Though, it seems he was getting pretty annoyed with her… With 5-4 weeks left, he still was going to change girls several times. 

James and the others tried to offer to set up Harry and Ron with a nice Hufflepuff, but they refused. A blind date? Exciting (gag), yet no. Especially with the Marauders as the matchmakers. Who knows...

* * *

The ball was coming along wondrously. Lily and James were losing a lot of sleep off it… but it was working. 

Harry and Ron decided to go stag, they weren't too into girls anyway (You wouldn't be, especially if when you're back in your own time most of them are 34.)

* * *

The night couldn't be more beautiful. Instead of the regular, wet, dark night they had a pretty warm night that had a beautiful half-moon (the date was picked with Remus in mind) Phew! 

The Great Hall was now a dark dance floor with tables hugging the wall. A stage had been set up where the Professor's table has been, and the Sphinx, the Witches Plan mascot, was blazing across the front of it.

The arrival of Witches Plan was greeted with much applause. Actually, the band was fairly new, so they barely had any publicity, but the Wizard Wireless played their songs often.

"Hello, Hogwarts! I understand that the Head Students, Lily Evans and James Potter, had invited me here for a farewell dance for the seventh years! And so, me and my band are prepared to sing all night!" with that, the beautiful witch with purple and red hair strummed on her electric (hey? It's magic, I guess!) guitar, and the band struck up a fast song.

_Oh, you can't escape!_

_My eyes hold you fast._

_Don't move away, it's the only chance!_

_Know that it's all in the plan,_

_Witches Plan._

_If you could only escape, you'd tell the world!_

_But I'm holding you,_

_Just my music and me,_

_Rock your world_

_And sing all day,_

_Don't escape, or you'll be sorry,_

_Escape!_

_Planning it, working it,_

_rocking all night, sleeping all day,_

_couldn't get away,_

_Witches Plan_

_Escapin' into the world,_

_It ain't working, girl,_

_Boy, girl, hold it tight,_

_We planning your rise_

_Escape! No way,_

_We planned to much…_

It went on like that for some time, but when they finished their second song, everyone was tired out.

Lily and James danced often, but Lily was soon tired. "I'll go get us some drinks, right then?" James asked Lily. She nodded agreeably, and went to find Hermione or Harry. After spotting Hermione dancing with none other than Cade Fauthom, Lily headed over to the table that Ron and Harry were sitting at.

"I remember my first dance… fourth year, and good lord I was nervous!" Ron said casually. No one other than the other two were listening.

"Lily, it's true. I had to set him up with the sister of my date." Lily laughed, she was having so much fun!.

James joined them, and Harry kept giving Lily meaningful looks when James wasn't looking, but Lily ignored them. She knew exactly what they meant.

She was breaking, and she knew it. Her desire to share everything with James was winning. Maybe she could tweak the story a bit… But, then he'd ask too many questions. Okay, so the truth it was then.

* * *

After a beautiful slow dance, Lily led James out into a small rose garden set up for walks during the ball. She sat down in a small gazebo, and with her wand she set up a silencing spell. 

"What's up, Lily?"

"James, I have something to tell you…"

Lily told. She talked on forever, it seemed to James, but it was really only 15 minutes or so. Lily saw his dazed state, and she did the one thing that came to her mind…

She kissed him

It was a wonderful, long, out-of-your-mind kiss. Lily came up for air, and looked carefully at James. He looked more awake, but was still a little out of it.

"So, James, um…"

"We have a kid? That we have spent the past _two years_ with?" James pulled away from Lily.

"James, don't be mad. I know, it's overwhelming. When they told me, I… freaked out."

"You knew!"

"Oh, well, I… I guessed, and they had to tell me the whole story. Please, don't be mad at me… It was plenty hard to tell you, you know!" Lily felt the tears on her face, but she ignored them. She had no time for tears; James was still angry about something she did not do. None of them had done anything. But it was happening anyway.

"James, oh please, just listen-"

"Listen! Lily, I have been listening!" James ran a hand through his hair. "Hell, Lily, I don't like what I'm hearing! Even with magic, this can't be possible!"

"God! Anything's possible, and we don't even know why this is happening! Just please, understand!" James at down heavily, and Lily sat down next to him. She slung a comforting arm around his shoulders, and he did not shrug her off.

"Lily, so we're gonna be parents?" Lily laughed weakly. "Yeah…"


	34. I Wanna Be Loved

**Hi! I guess my story will be shorter than I thought, I think maybe between 5 or 10.**

**Masked Detective: Well, I was listening to Simple Plan when I was writing this, and yeah, I guess it does. But actually, I switched genders and made my own song up. Oh, and, Thanks again! MD, Haley, keep reviewing!**

**Magicgirl45852: oh, yeah, I've been writing more for some reason. Hmmm… I think it might be a medical condition…. Thanks for the review!**

**BabeBunny: NO! Don't cry, crying sad. Wait, that didn't make sense. Thanks for the review!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Yes, but in the next chapter after this, you will find exactly what Lily thinks about that issue… Thanks for the review!**

**Xsummerbabyx: Thanks!**

**Slytherin Beauty: Loverly, thanks for the review and all those nice things! You should red Bad Company, its really good.**

**Kilikapele: Awesome! Can you see I'm running out of Thanks?****Acknowledgment, benediction, blessing, credit, grace, gramercy, gratefulness, gratitude, praise, recognition, and thankfulness to you!**

**Sirius-Black-Sfan: Yes, that was hard for me to write thoug. But I'm getting better! Oh, and I luv you for reviewing every chappy! You RULE!**

Chapter 34: I Wanna Feel Loved

"_So, Lily, we're gonna be parents?" Lily laughed weakly. "Yeah…"_

Lily and James spent several minutes in the dark, slightly chilly gazebo. Lily was starting to shiver slightly when James stood up.

"C'mon. I think the ball's over." Lily nodded in agreement. It was all so huge, so much more than what she had been worrying about, a month ago. Stupid N.E.W.T.s, and homework, and when the next Hogsmeade weekend was. Now, she had to worry about death, parenthood, and marriage. Oh great, is it really possible for a 17-year-old to be consumed by those things?

Lily and James walked through the beautiful garden, breaking up several couples snogging in the bushes. Even Sirius and his third slut that night. With Sirius grumbling a few feet behind them, James just kept his arm slung around Lily and though, in the dark, his face seemed clear. But barely, slightly, he was crying. And inside, he was completely broken down.

Before they completely stepped inside, Lily kissed James deeply, and lovingly. She wanted to freeze the moment, and tuck it into her pocket. She wanted to feel James' arms around her forever. Lily wanted to be loved, and that was exactly what she felt just then.

Hermione smirked at Lily when she came, red from the cold, and asked nonchalantly, "Oh, was 'swapping spit' fun today?" But her playful teasing stopped abruptly when she saw Lily's tear stained face.

"Oh no- you guys didn't fight, or anything?" Hermione wasn't thinking about Harry, or the future. She felt pure worry for one of her best friends.

"No. I told him." Lily walked into the bathroom without another word, and left Hermione stunned.

The shower turned on, and the crappy plumbing screeched for a second, then settled.

Hermione grabbed her robe, and threw it on over her nightgown. She hurried down the girl's dorm stairs, and ran up to the boys' dorm. When she reached Harry and Ron's, she rushed in. She soon saw that it was empty, so Hermione opened Harry's trunk, and pulled out the Marauders Map. She scanned it quickly, as she had learned to do, and found the whole group down in the kitchens.

Hermione groaned. It was past curfew, and she had no invisibility cloak.

Oh. Wait- DUHR!

The invisibility cloak! Harry wouldn't have taken his- Two thirds of the Marauders didn't know about the-um, future? Past? Oh, whatever, it didn't matter. Hermione ripped out the cloak, and slung it over her small form.

She hurried through corridors, ran off and on, sneaking quietly through the ghosts and teachers, sprinting through he empty halls.

* * *

When she finally reached the kitchen, she found the boys laughing and eating. James was subdued, but tried to look normal. After all those moods that Harry went through, Hermione knew what someone was thinking, or feeling, by just looking or hearing someone. James was definitely freaked/miserable. 

Hermione rushed in, and pulled on Harry and Ron's sleeves. "C'mon! I have to tell you something. Important." Hermione gave them a piercing look, and they all walked back to the tower, grabbing the cloak from behind a suit of armor where Hermione had stashed it.

"So, Hermione, what's up?" Harry asked, cheerily. He was smiling.

"Harry, Lily told James." Harry's smile dropped faster than dropping an anvil on Wily Coyote.

"Wh-"

"Harry, she was under too much pressure. She just had to talk to someone, other than her son or his best friends. Who better than James?" Hermione talked in a hushed jumble.

"Its okay, Hermione. You know, I expected this. It's pretty much like us three. We tell each other everything." Harry sighed heavily.

"Except I don't we're going to get married." Ron teased. Harry laughed, and Hermione smiled brightly. Leave it to Ron to lighten the mood... or was that also a Sirius thing? The past was so much more difficult to deal with.

* * *

"Hermione! N.E.W.T.s aren't for a month, and guess what?" Harry was arguing with Hermione over her dragging him to the library. Again. 

"They don't even matter! You know they won't matter when we get back!"

Hermione scowled. "So? That's no excuse to get a poor grade. And you know it!"

The deserted corridor they ere walking in was really dark, for lack of windows. Harry could only see a bit of Hermione. The rest was in shadows. Harry loved this old castle. But he was going to have to leave, very, very soon. But, who knows? When they get back, they may be back in the train to sixth year, not in the train leaving seventh. Or they may not be on the train at all.

* * *

Hermione was poring over a book with Hermione; it was actually an old muggle book. Hermione had never heard of it, and found it was quite good. To Lily, it was a new book that she had mail ordered. To Hermione, it was an old book from the early 70s. 

_Phantom Tollbooth_ had great writing, but the concept was quite childish. But who doesn't want to be childish every once in awhile?

While those two were do that, Harry and the Marauders (Ron was sick (food poisoning)) were talking about the last two years.

"They certainly have been adventurous." Remus said, referring to the incident in the forest.

"But we have old Jamsie to thanks for that!" said Sirius, patting 'Jamsie' on the back. Harry grinned.

"Oh, James, do you remember the time Lily tried to punch your lights out? And maybe a few 'nuts' and bolts?" James scowled at Harry.

"You know, she did not really want to hurt me. She can't keep herself off me now!" James joked. Everyone muttered, "Yeah…sure, James…" He was quite perturbed at this reaction.

"You guys are just jealous!" James insisted.

"Hey, speaking of love lives, what about you Harry? I bet you just make the ladies swoon! Or do you not 'function' proper-" Sirius was cut off by a quick punch in the gut by Harry, followed by another one by James. They both said, "Shut up!" before looking at each other. They grinned, and sat back to watch Sirius grumble and say, "No one appreciates me…" Remus was laughing a little, trying hard not to get hit by sirius, who was mad at the lot of them.

Sirius froze, looking closely at Remus.

"What?" Remus said, uneasily. Nothing but something really bad could make Sirius stay still.

"OH MY GOD! You have a gray hair!" Sirius reachedout to Remus's head, and plucked a hair. He held it for Harry and James' inspection, and it proved to really be grey.

"YOU IDIOT! Don't you know pulling a grey hair makes you grow three more !" Remus pounced on Sirius. Harry watched in amazement. Remus, his ex-professor, was tackling Sirius! He started to crack up, and that brought on James and Sirius's laughter. They couldn't stop. Whenever someone started to calm down, they said, "Remember when…" And brung up an embarrassing or hilarious (or both) memory which set off another bout of laughter. Harry had never felt this at ease. It felt, well, so right. He couldn't really begin to describe the happy, bubbling feeling he had inside. It was so different from the small depression like state he, James, and Lily had been in only two days ago. Seemingly, things were normal.

No one could forget that they were going to leave, and go separate ways. Harry just thought about the careers he knew his friends were going to have. Well, for one, his mum was going to be Healer, and his dad was going to be a pretty good Auror (according to Moody). Sirius, well, no idea. And Remus, how does he keep afloat during those maybe, what, 12-13 odd years until he becomes professor?

* * *

Lily was great with charms, but she was better at healing. She spent some of her time experimenting with her new charms she invented. And she actually had made her own Pensieve, but instead of a bowl, she made it a diary. It captured exactly what you were thinking when a certain memory is placed into the book. It worked the same way, though, just put your wand to your temple then to the cover of the book. And everything becomes neat, flawless script for someone to review. Plus, you could add a few pictures if you were selective enough of the memory. 

Lily loved her life, she never wanted to the good times to end. So everything was recorded in her diary, and she was planning on giving it to someone real special, someone who probably really needed it.


	35. Pestering

**Sirius-Black-Sfan: Okay… Nice scene, that is funny. Thanks!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: I thought it obvious! One: her son is miserable…. 2. she just found out he was her son. Okay.**

**Xsummerbabyx: Thanks! Oh, I don't either!**

**Kilikapele: Oh, yes, but the serious things are really spaced out (sometimes) so, it all works.**

**BabeBunny: Okay, that was weird… Vampire? Okay, thanks!**

**WriterGirl859: Oh, yes, you'll see. Harry was going for making sure the future is going to be his future, you know. But then he sees what it could be…**

**Lanen1: Yeah! Thanks!**

**Kim Kotchanksi: Hello! Thanks!**

**SlytherinBeauty: Oh yes, I have emailed you. Thanks, you are so a good reviewer!**

**Masked Detective: Oh, its great people are reading these responses! And, well, Ron eats all the time, so the food poisoning thing was no surprising.**

**Faeriekittie306 animelover: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**ExtremeDancer: Poor everyone, jeez. You know what I mean? Thanks!**

Chapter 35: Pestering

The next week was really strenuous for most 7th years. Except for the Marauders. Okay, maybe James, because Lily was quite good at the full-Body-Binder curse. And really, when she wanted you to study, you _studied_. _Hard_.

Hermione decided she had pretty much given up on Harry and Ron, so she tried to tell Lily that about James. Well, Hermione was on the wrong end of the Jelly-Legs Hex, and Lily was walking away muttering about, "Interfering…"

Lily had some questions, and she was going to get answers. If the last paragraph wasn't clear about her motives, well… You might as well write up your last Will and Testament.

* * *

She cornered Harry after their last class of the day. Boy, cornering your son... That sounds cruel doesn't it? 

"Harry… I have a few questions about "(she scrambled her mind for a lie) "Our potions essay, mind helping me?" Harry looked at her funny, and then, catching on, said quickly, "Sure, though I won't be much good to you. Maybe James would help us both?" Lily nodded, and went to find him. She caught up with him in about the third corridor away, and whispered, "You're helping me and Harry with potions." James groaned, and opened his mouth to protest. But he caught Lily's pointed look, and agreed quickly. James was a little worried, but really annoyed. He had Quidditch practice, and he would be wiped after it.

* * *

Lily was lounging in the Room of Requirement alone, waiting for Harry and James to be back from practice. She heard the door open, and didn't open her eyes. She did open her mouth to say hello, but was caught up in a quick kiss from James. Harry flopped down, undisturbed by his parent's show of 'affection'. Or, as Sirius put it, snogging. 

"So, Lily, what's up?" Harry and James said in unison. Lily grinned, but stopped smiling in about a second.

"Um, Harry… I was just wondering, how does he find us?" James tensed up, and Harry held his breath. Oh boy, how would James react to this… No, who would just not tell them. Harry looked down guiltily, and Lily looked hard at him.

"Harry… you will tell me, or I will hex you. And no, I won't hesitate. You now, you've been my friend longer than you've been my son." Harry nodded slightly. He took a deep breath, and staring at Lily's wand tip, he said, "James, you're not going to like this." James narrowed his eyes, and wondered, 'What the hell is he talking about?'

"James, you've been friends with Wormtail for a long time, right?" James nodded, and said, "We've been friends since first year." James stood up. "You say he dies, too?" Harry shook his head slightly, enough to make James relax and sit down.

"No. Much worse. You haven't hung out with him for a while, have you?" James shook his head.

"And after school is over, he will try to gain your trust. Please, don't let him have it. No matter how he pleads. Ignore him; don't let him be your Secret Keeper. Pick Sirius. And don't ask why- please don't." James looked at Harry in confusion, and nodded a little. Lily had caught on (she was always real smart) and was staring at Harry, slightly fearful. How much did he know? And why, oh why, did he have to go through so much?

"Okay, with that settled, let's go." James said cheerily, and got up to leave. Lily grabbed his shirt and pulled him back onto the couch.

"Harry, I have a few more questions. Why do you live my sister? Why not Sirius, or maybe… Or maybe your grandparents?" Lily looked at Harry and he shook his head.

"I can't tell you. I don't think it would be right, and really, I hope you can change the future. I know you guys can." On that, um, positive note, Harry got up and left. Lily wondered aloud, "what was that about?" James smirked.

"He was subtly trying to hint to us what not to do, to fix the future. And cool, I think we can. But what's wrong with Wormtail?" Lily looked sick, but when she looked up she had her 'happy' face on, and said, "Oh, maybe something happens to him and can't be our Secret Keeper. So let's not choose him. Sirius is a pretty loyal guy. I know we can trust him." Lily, too, got up and left. Will James being a little more that frustrated. He was kind of depressed. Why did everyone know more that he did? Maybe studying wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

When Harry told Hermione, she nodded. Maybe Harry was wrong, maybe the future wasn't so messed up. And maybe, he had fixed it. 

"Harry, you did really great. And, you didn't tell them the whole story. That is hard not to do, believe me. And, maybe they'll take their own course." Harry nodded.

Maybe their own course was what they had to do.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were oblivious, they always were. Okay, maybe just Sirius, Remus was a pretty smart guy. Sirius had decided to take the night off, and set up a prank around Harry and Ron's beds. This was to be fun… 

When Harry and Ron went to bed that night, they could not sleep. You couldn't either, if you had blue boils all over your body. Even in the… Southern regions. (If you know what I mean.)

When James saw Sirius laughing hysterically down in the common room that morning, James said, "What'd you do, Sirius?" Sirius couldn't stop laughing, but when he calmed down, he said:

"Boil powder, plus color changing charm." James wanted to ask, "On whom?" but Harry and Ron answered his question. They stumbled down the stairs, scratching furiously. Harry yelled, "Sirius! Get over here and FIX this!" Sirius was still laughing, so James walked over. He determined which powder Sirius had used, and he said the simple counter spell. All the boils disappeared, except….

"James- some are still there…" Harry said, quietly.

"Where? I don't see them!" And it all was basically downhill from there.

Except for Sirius, who was laughing so hard it almost hurt.


	36. End Of Seventh Year

**IMPORTANT! My story, which has been mostly consistent with the books, is turning AU in the next chapter or maybe the next one, and will be until it ends. Okay? I hope you're okay with that!**

**Ickle-princess: Thanks, and I sometimes get to excited to type, wither! Thanks for the review!**

**Kim Kotchanski: Thanks much!**

**BabeBunny: Yeah, coolio vamp thing. Also, the boils came to me in a dream.. Or in poison ivy, I don't care which!**

**Masked Detective: Stop the evil laugh bit, it drives me crazy. And the Ron thing, yeah, Hogsmeade. Tainted jelly bean! And yes, much better… you'll see!**

**Sirius-Black-Sfan: I don't know why, but you are my fave reviewer. "I'm sorry, all you lot, but this one takes the cake." So, maybe I will email you, k? But, not for now. Maybe my next story?**

**SlytherinBeauty: Okay, thanks, cya!**

**Xsummerbabyx: Yeah, and I luv your name, oh… 300 REVIEWS! YEAH! WHOOHOO! Had to get that, out, sorry!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: You'll see. And I'll say this: POOR Longbottoms… Think about it, it'll come to ya.**

Chapter 36: End Of Seventh Year

Lily had planned a nice Hogsmeade trip that weekend, and James wanted to get a broom care kit, so off they went. (Even though he could just borrow Harry's.)

"Lily, can we go get a butter beer? I'm tired of shopping and my arms are killing me!" James whined constantly, never mind the fact that they had only been shopping for about a half hour.

"Suck it up, toughie." Lily said, indifferently. James pouted some more, but when it became obvious Lily wasn't listening, he shut up. Which was good, because Lily had her wand up her sleeve and she had a short temper….

When they went to go get some drinks, Lily set down her three bags and James set down his two (a service kit and some joke supplies.) Lily looked really tired, so they decided to pack it in for a day.

Lily led the way, and on their path back to the castle, someone tackled them to the ground.

"Sorry!" gasped Harry, who then ran off. He called back over his shoulder "Just a game!" Lily and James were confused, until they saw snowballs whizzing off after Harry.

"What the-" James started, but Lily cut in. "Just because there's no snow doesn't mean you can't have snow fights." As more snowballs whizzed past, she caught one and James saw it was just…um… laundry powder? Cool…

Lily decided to get in the spirit of the 'game' and threw it at James. The second it hit him, his shoulder became red tinged.

"Ooh, they make marks!" Lily exclaimed. "So you can see if you're dead or not!" James was a little confused, but still, as he saw a snowball go by, what the heck! He threw one at Lily, and hit her square in stomach. It turned blue, which he figured was a fatal shot. Hhhmm, worked for him.

This is fun, thought Harry, as he ran through the grounds. Sirius had been charming powder-balls (as he called them) to chase everyone they came in contact with. So they had been chasing him since he stepped foot onto the path.

"You know, Sirius is pretty smart, for someone who's acts so dumb." Harry thought aloud, and heard, "Why, thanks you Harry!" Sirius was leaning against a tree next to Harry, and had a cartload of powder-balls floating next to him. Harry gulped, and then was covered in blue and red. And maybe two tons of powder. It was even in his underwear!

Harry tackled Sirius, and actually got him pinned before Lily and James came over the small hill, laughing. They, too, were covered in powder.

"Ha! Sirius, you got pinned by Shrimpy here?" James laughed, while Lily looked on, disapproving.

* * *

After they got cleaned off (Sirius discovered the powder was a permanent die) they decided to head to the kitchens. Obviously, today was Saturday (and last Hogsmeade trip of the year) and they wanted to make the best of it. Harry discovered that, if aimed right, Wingardium Leviosa also made food explode… Hmm, this was going down in the books! 

Harry managed to make Lily's peach cobbler explode several times before she caught him. She was so mad; he actually was stuck to the ceiling for an hour. And Lily told the house-elves not to help him, so he had a hard time getting down.

* * *

N.E.W.T.s rolled around, and Lily was in a panic. I guess it was lucky she shared it with Hermione, or she'd be driving everyone nuts. But, that didn't stop her and Hermione from ganging up on the Marauders. 

James was nervous, it was make or break time for him. If he failed one class, he'd be bummed for Auror jobs. That was definitely getting his mood down. And Lily well, she worried him. During O.W.L.s (he shuddered, remembering that day) she had actually asked if she was allowed tow rite extra on her essay part. Oh, that was excellent. Then Professor Flitwick expected everyone to write extra. (Note sarcastic tone) (Wait, can a thought have a sarcastic 'tone'?)

Walking into D.A.D.A. exam, Harry was a little more confident that he had been in the other tests. At least D.A.D.A. was his best class. And, now that he had taken them once, back in the future they would be too easy. Almost.

Lily managed to get through the exams without a huge mental breakdown. Though her face was more blotchy than usual, and she almost fainted at lunch. While everyone else look concerned, the Slytherins just laughed. To which Harry retorted, "You know, I wouldn't be laughing. I saw little Black break down and cry for his O.W.L.s this morning." The Slytherins looked stricken, and Regulus blushed. Not that you wouldn't expect it, when your macho friends find out you're a crying pansy.

* * *

Two nights later, Lily was packing up her stuff and simultaneously sobbing. Hermione patted her on the back, softly telling her it was okay. I mean, no more school, right? 

"I know leaving is hard, but-" Lily snapped at her, saying, "But you get to come back! Gosh, Hermione, stop trying to sympathize!" Lily gasped, and looked regretful. Hermione smiled gently. "If you meant it, you would probably have run out of here. But, you didn't… so…" Hermione continued patting her back, while Lily packed the last bits of odds and ends.

* * *

The scarlet engine puffed merrily, while the seventh years felt as depressed as ever. Even with tests done, they didn't want to leave. 

**THE END! Just joking! Ha, you should have seen your faces! Now, the AU will actually start next chapter. It always depends on how far I get each chapter. BE PREPARED FOR AU!**


	37. The End Almost

**No Reviews yet, but I was pumped I had to write this! Now presenting, THE END, ALMOST!**

Chapter 37: The End (Almost)

Harry calmingly sat down in the carriage with James and the others. Hermione was reading a book, but her eyes weren't moving. Ron was fidgeting with his robes.

Lily sat next to Harry, and nudged him. He looked at her curiously, and she said, "I have something for you." Remus, James, and Sirius were talking, and didn't notice. Lily pulled out a small journal type thing, and said softly, "Well, this is strange, I know, but look inside…" Harry opened it, and saw silvery writing at first, then it straightening from the wavering blob it had been in at first, and became straight, black handwriting. Lily grinned, and Harry said softly, "Is this a pensieve?" Lily nodded, but said, "Actually, it has pictures and writing of my state of minds at the particular moment. I want you to have it, remember me by it. And It hink you'll like this…" Lily turned three pages, and came to rest at a certain entry. Harry read eagerly:

_That prick! Why can't he just leave others alone! Oh my god, what's he doing to Snape? God I hate the both of them, but no one can treat other students like that!_

_And, here I go: "Leave him ALONE!" I yelled. James replied so like the bastard he is, "All right, Evans?" Oh my god… if he could just drop the act for a minute…_

"_Leave him alone." I repeated. Grasping for a reason, I came up with a pretty pathetic one. "What's he done to you?" James smirked, that smirk that sent shivers up my spine, and made me hate him even more… For making me feel attracted to him. Urgh._

"_It's more of the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" Everyone laughed. They were laughing at someone's expense, what jerks._

"_You think you're funny." I said, seething. "But you're just an arrogant, bulling toe rag, Potter. Leave him alone." I seemed to have said that a million times, but he ignored it._

"_I will if you go out with me, Evans." Said James quickly. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, I saw Snape twitch. Good, Potter will get what he deserves if he gets hexed. And the asking me out thing… Never in the world…_

"_I wouldn't go out with you If it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Sirius chuckled, and said shortly, "Bad luck, Prongs." I was really fed up with those names. So stupid and pointless! "OY!" He shouted, and I almost smiled. James got a full force curse, but his face gashed opened, and he got real mad._

_Snape was upside down, and I was furious._

"_Let him down!" I screamed. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears._

"_Certainly." Said James, to my surprise. Snape crumpled down, and had his wand up in a flash. But Sirius was too fast, and he was down once again._

_I screamed with all my might, with all my body, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

"_Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." James said. Well, let him try…_

"_Take the curse off!" He did so, and Snape stumbled up._

"_Lucky Evans was here to save you,. Snivellus." James had been saying. I tuned back in… and didn't like what I heard._

"_I don't need help form Mudbloods!" I was mad. Potter was bad, but Snape…_

"_I won't bother next time, Snivellus."_

"_Apologize to Evans!" James yelled at Snape, and I winced. I hated him for this…_

"_I don't need him too, Potter. You're as bad as he is…"_

_James said several things in disagreement, but I didn't listen. When he stopped, I started. I ranted forever, ending with, "I'm surprised your broom gets off the ground with that big fat head on it. You make me SICK!" I rushed away, and just had to get away…_

That was all there was, and Harry looked at Lily, smiled slightly, and said, "Well, you really hated him. But about the little smirk thing…" Lily blushed, and said, "I can't alter the memories… it was what I was thinking, all right?" She blushed again, and Harry backed off. It was really cool, seeing it from Lily's POV, but still made him sad.

The train started slowing, and Lily thought, 'It can't be time to get off yet…' But Harry held her hand, and smiled calmly. He said, "Do the right thing, okay? You too, James. You know…" And the lights flickered. Lily felt heavy and light at the same time, and felt Harry's hand leave her own. She suddenly was brought back to earth with a sickening crackle sound in the air, and looked around her at the restored light. Hermione and Harry, who had been sitting next to her, were gone. So was Ron, who had been across from her. She gasped. Sirius and Remus both said, "Where'd they go!" Remus was normally calm. But this wasn't normal…

Lily smiled at James, and noticed the book was clutched in her hands. Had Harry given it back? But no, she did not remember him doing so… what happened?

They talked for awhile, asking questions, getting no answers, and Lily checked on the other students and the conductor. He said they were 20 minutes from the station, so they had better change. When she asked if he had felt anything strange, he said no, but the train was strange.

Lily walked back to the compartment, in a daze. So this was how they had come to the past. Wow, to think of this as the past… cool.

She stumbled down to the compartment, and ploopled next to James. She still had the book in her hands, and she answered their questions about the conductor and such. James was silent, and Lily wished she could be, too. Then she said the final words, "We have to get changed." And then she just thought.

When she got off the train, she was still thinking. She kissed James deeply, as their last kiss on Hogwarts property, and she led the way to his parents. She loved his parents, she did. But living with them would be awkward... She was saving for a nice flat, she was sure James would agree.


	38. The End and Memories

**Still pumped, had to write! GOTTA!**

**Magicgirl45852: Yes, and this is THE last chapter Sorry, I just want to start a new story soon! Luv you, my reviewer!**

**Rubber-duckiesofdoom: Yes, goodbye. Oh, and, this is the end! Say goodbye, please. Thanks!**

Chapter 38: The End and Memories

Two years Later (a.k.a. July 13, 1879)

Lily sat, bored, as she looked out onto the London street from her flat. She shared it with James, it was quite nice.

James came home, it was actually only 3 o' clock, but Lily had had the day off. "Hi, honey." Lily kissed James, and James returned the kiss. He broke off quickly, and said, "I have something great to show you!"

She let him drag her to the bedroom, curiousity building. He laid a piece of parchment on the floor, and said with great enthusiasm, "Gloria Lily!" Lily thought, "Glory Lily?" And her questions were answer when the parchment became to be scribbled upon.

_Messer. Prongs wishes Lily a good day, and wants her to be welcoming in this idea… or proposal, whatever you want to call it._

_Lily,_

_I love you, and wish that you would spend the rest of your days with me… And if you like poetry (I don't) here:_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I'd like to plan a wedding,_

_With you._

The writing stopped,a dn Lily looked at it for amoment, and stared at James next. He fidgeted, and croaked, "So… well, do you…"

Lily's smile made him catch his breath. It was radiant. "Of course I'll marry you, James Potter! Oh, I knew 4 years of dating would pay off!" James had known she knew he was to propose, but this was great…

'I will definitely put this away in the book… Forever and always, even with pictures!'

A Half Year Later (a.k.a. January 25, 1880)

Lily was throwing up in the bathroom. She had been doing this for the past few days, and was terrified and excited about what it meant… Now to tell James.

He had not left for work yet, he was actually still sleeping. It was quite early.

She wandered back to their bed, thinking all the while.

She just sat in the bed, not sleeping, until James woke up.

"Hey, honey. Did you get sick again?" He asked after a short pause.

"James- I don't know, I want to- well, James, I think I'm pregnant." James gasped, and Lily closed her eyes tightly. But, instead of feeling James draw back, he hugged her strongly.

"Oh, yes, we're parents! Lily, oh my god, isn't this what we've wanted?" Lily smiled. James was still part boy, still her James.

"James- I'm not sure. And, well, I wasn't sure you'd like it. We've only been married for a month!" She croaked out, and then looked into James's eyes. All feelings of doubt vanished. Lily saw love, hope, and truth. So she hugged him.

"Lily, this is wonderful. Just, well, perfect."

July 30, 1891

**(Preview to Sequel! YAY!)**

When he woke up, he was lying in a bed. A really soft bed, because all he really wanted to do was fall asleep. He reached over for his glasses, expected himself to be in Privet Drive. But this place was totally new to him, what had happened?

Harry got up, and searched for his glasses. He found them on a desk, and he finally got his chance to look around.

The room was a lot bigger than the one in Privet Drive, and a lot more cheerful, too. Posters only a wizard could have, moving Quidditch ones, and photos. To Harry, the photos didn't make any sense.

Here was one, with a baby Harry with mum and Dad… and here, one with a toddler Harry, with mum and dad… What was going on? Harry's parents were dead, who got these pictures?

Then the memories came, they came in a flood.

_Lily told them what she had told Hermione. The reaction was the same. _

"_Okay. Hermione, we gotta tell her." Hermione nodded and said calmly, "Lily, please do not freak. This may scare you, this may disgust you. But, it's all supposed to be."_

_Harry took a deep, shuddering breath. He began, and Lily almost drifted out of her body while listening to the truth._

"_Lily, in three years, a boy will be born to a couple named Lily and James Potter. That little boy is special, really special. On October 31, 1981, Voldemort showed up to this family's house. That little boy, for some reason, was his target." Harry lowered his eyes, to his hands in the lap. "Lily, that little kid survives. At price, of course. Lily, you and James... you die." Lily closed her eyes. She didn't believe this. She couldn't…_

"_That little boy spends the next 10 years of his life with your sister, Petunia and her husband, Vernon. He is kept in a cupboard; he is given hand-me-downs from their huge son Dudley." Lily shook her head. Vernon and Petunia? Taking care of her son?_

"_On his eleventh birthday, he learns of Hogwarts. Petunia never told him. Never. But Hagrid, who came to get him, took him into the wizarding world. He got his supplies, and was overwhelmed. You know, Lily, that boy was shoved into a world who adored him. All because he parents died and he didn't."_

"_Lily, your son faced Voldemort 4 times while he was still in school. He survived, he did. But in 6th year, the train did not arrive in Hogsmeade station. Or it did, but without your son and his two best friends. I…" Harry choked. Ron and Hermione looked between the two teenagers. They were the same age, but one was the other's mother. Now, if Harry could just say that…_

"_Harry. If you're going to say what I think you're going to say…" Lily trailed off._

"_Lily, I am Harry Potter. Not Tolmey. I am your son." Lily backed away, so quick she tripped standing up._

"_Nooo… this isn't possible… nooo…" Lily ran out. Harry shook his head. It took a few moments for Ron and Hermione to see that he was crying._

Harry remembered it, and other memories came to him. But he pushed them aside, and thought of the one thing that mattered: his parents were alive.


	39. Author Note

**Author Note: Oh my, it's the end. I'm sorry, but check out my next story, whenever I write it. Thanks, all of you who reviewed!**

**LUVERLY!**

**SAER, YOUR BELOVED WRITER!**


	40. Author Note 2

Hello everyone,

So. Wow. I wrote this story exactly 5 years ago next week.

What an awful title, really. Mysunderstood? Did I think the misspelling was really cool? Well, I was only eleven.

In a few weeks, I'll be 16 –woo!- and I am thinking of re-writing this story. I liked the idea of it, and still do. The writing/grammar/continuity was a little ridiculous, at times, so…

My question to you, and by "you" I mean anyone who is following this story or myself, let me know in a review comment if you'd appreciate it.

Thanks everyone,

Emily


End file.
